Recelo condenado
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Yami le pide a Tea una prueba de amor... Algo se rompe esa noche ¿Podrá recuperar el amor de Tea? ¡Estúpidos celos!. Yami x Tea, Yugi x Rebecca y Joey x Mai. denle una oportunidad x3!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

 _ **2)Quizá hayan du du duelos xD.**_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGO.**_

Se podría decir que esa noche fue la mejor sin embargo por otro lado me hizo ser la persona más idiota en el mundo o al menos así me sentí, la experiencia que tuve con esa mujer de la que me enamore por completo fue… ¡maravillosa! Ella se entregó a mí en cuerpo y alma, besándonos al borde de la luna, yo quería explorar todo de ella, cada centímetro y de eso me encargue aquella noche, mis manos se encargaron de recorrer cada parte de ella disfrutándolo segundo por segundo.

Sus perfectos senos, su delicioso cuello, todo en ella era perfecto, el olor que desprendía ¡me tenía loco esta mujer! Si… me había enamorado y este acto que estábamos haciendo era prueba de ello.

Cuando llego la hora de entrar en ella, la mire. —¿Estas lista? — cuestione y le deposite un beso en los labios, ella asintió levemente y entonces empecé a introducirme en ella con sumo cuidado pues no quería lastimar a quien amo, note como ella se quejó un poco haciendo un ruidito agregando que sus delicadas manos estrujaban la sabana que cubría la cama…

Continuamos haciendo el amor por varios minutos que para mí fueron eternos y muy placenteros, cuando Tea se acostumbró empecé a moverme un poco más rápido y esto continuo hasta que ambos llegamos a nuestro final. —Te amo— fue lo último que dije cuando cai sobre ella y después me acosté a un lado suyo.

Eso sin duda había sigo algo con lo que no sé cómo describirlo, me gustaría repetirlo pero solo con la mujer a la que amo, Tea Gardner.

Cuando decidí verla me gire, yo tenía una risa de tonto pero al verla eso se borró por completo y es cuando me di cuenta que había cometido el peor error de toda mi vida…

Ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama cubriéndose con la sábana blanca ni siquiera me miraba. —Como te diste cuenta, ese estúpido rumor de que me acosté con Bakura era mentira— me dijo con seriedad pero en su voz se escuchaba dolor e ira a la vez, me sentí como un completo imbécil, de verdad que lo había arruinado… ¡malditos celos!.

—Tea yo…— quise excusarme aunque la verdad no sabía que decir al respecto, le coloque mi mano en su hombro derecho sin embargo ella se zafo de maneta brusca. —No me toques… Yami.

Se levantó de la cama y aun dándome la espalda solo giro su cabeza. —Esto se acabó Yami— fueron las últimas palabras que Tea me dirigió, tomo su ropa y salió directo al baño una vez se había vestido salió de la casa, yo quise detenerla y hablar con ella pero ¿Qué iba a decirle? Apenas estaba analizando todo lo que había ocurrido ¿Cómo iba a remediar esto? Fui un imbécil.

¿Te gustaría saber cómo es que Tea y yo llegamos a este punto? Te invito a leer mi historia, una que tiene amor, dolor y sobre todo _celos_ , malditos _celos_.

* * *

 **Espero este prologo los enrede en la historia y se animen a dejar un review sobre que les pareció! , espero les guste... y veremos como surgen las cosas desde el comienzo...**

 **Me animare a escribir mas historias de Yami x Tea esperando tengan un buen recibimiento! esta es un poquito cruel pero igual espero que les guste!.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bienvenida a la prepa Domino

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

 _ **2)Quizá hayan du du duelos xD.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Bienvenida a la preparatoria Domino.**_

Ese día era soleado, los rayos del sol entraron por el gran ventanal de aquella casa, los mismos rayos provocaron que la joven de ojos azules se despertara con pesadez, estiro sus brazos y se sentó sobre su cama. —Hoy nos vamos de la ciudad— dijo para sí misma con un dejo de tristeza, se levantó y salió directo al baño, su habitación estaba vacía lo único que dejaría seria esa cama vieja, después de lavarse la cara y ducharse bajo para ver a sus padres. —Hija ¿Cómo amaneciste? — interrogo la dulce madre de la joven.

—Bien… supongo— dijo Tea no tan alegre. —Oh cariño sé que no quieres irte, no es por gusto es por el trabajo de tu padre y además dicen que la Cd. Domino es muy interésate— dijo la señora Gardner, Tea rodo los ojos. —Lo se mama solo que… haya no tengo ningún amigo y aquí los tengo por todos lados— dijo Tea al tiempo que se asomaba por la ventana. —¿A qué hora se supone nos iremos? — interrogo la chica.

—Solo esperamos a tu padre— contesto la dama de cabellos castaños, segundos después se oye el claxon de un auto afuera. —Ese debe ser tu padre, andando hija será un largo viaje— explico la señora Gardner, Tea dejo salir un suspiro y ambas mujeres entraron al auto, su destino era: Cd. Domino.

0o0o0

Una semana después de que Tea dejo su vieja ciudad, sus padres consiguieron una linda casa color celeste su madre le dijo a Tea que iniciaría sus clases en una preparatoria llamada Domino y justo hoy era lunes, mismo día en que las clases iniciaban después de las vacaciones de verano. —¡Tea se te hará tarde! — exclama su madre asomando la cabeza por las escaleras para después volverse a meter a la cocina. —Ya voy— contesto la joven, su uniforme constaba de una blusa de botones blanca, un saco rosa, una falda de tablones azul, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros la joven tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras. —¡Nos vemos madre!.

—¡Tea ¿no almorzaras? — interroga su madre pero la joven ya había cerrado la puerta de su casa, la señora Gardner suspiro. Tea iba tranquila caminando por la gran ciudad, su padre la había dicho que su escuela estaba a 7 cuadras de su casa solo tenía que ir derecho y llegaría con la gran escuela en su camino vio una tienda de cartas. —Duelo de mostros ¿eh? Haya también habían muchas tiendas— comento y continuo su camino.

Una vez camino las 7 cuadras se asombró con la hermosa escuela que tenía frente a sus ojos, enorme y muchos alumnos. —Es sorprendente— dijo para sí misma. —¿Nueva eh?.

Tea se gira y ve a una chica rubia muy bonita con el mismo uniforme que ella. —Bienvenida a la preparatoria Domino, yo soy Mai Valentine— se presenta la rubia, Tea se alegra por fin tendría su primer amiga. —Me llamo Tea Gardner.

—Un placer Tea, Si tienes algún problema no dudes en venir conmigo y pedirme ayuda, voy en 3-B— explica la joven rubia, Tea asiente. —¡Mai! ¡Mai! — se escucha que le gritan a la rubia.

—Oh… no puede ser— dice la joven algo fastidiada. —¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta Tea. —Bueno… sucede que tengo un novio de primer grado, es muy romántico cuando se lo propone pero a veces es… un tontito, no digas que te lo dije ¿ok? — dice Mai guiñándole el ojo, Tea suelta una risa y asiente. —Te veré después Mai.

Tea continuo recorriendo la gran escuela cuando noto una escena que llamo su atención.

—¿Te crees muy valiente enano de peinado ridículo? — dice el sujeto mucho más alto que el jovencito, Tea se esconde rápidamente en un árbol y mira la escena con atención, el sujeto tenía el cabello castaño y ojos azules. —¡Déjame en paz Kaiba! — exclama el sujeto de baja estatura, el sujeto Seto toma del cuello de la camisa al bajito. —Te daré una lección que no olvidaras por meterte conmigo— dialoga el abusador, suelta a su oponente y prepara su puño para golpearle la cara.

—¡Alto! — exclama Tea, ambos jóvenes se giran para verla. —¿Y tú que quieres? — dice irritante Seto. —Eso no importa, no es justo que te pongas con alguien más pequeño que tú, ponte con alguien de tu tamaño— dice la joven Gardner desafiante al tiempo que se acerca y se pone frente del jovencito que responde al nombre de Yugi. —Esto no es tu asunto niña, lárgate o no tendré compasión porque seas mujer, ese renacuajo debe aprender que con Seto Kaiba nadie se mete.

Dice el sujeto molesto y apuntando con su dedo índice a Yugi. —¡No! Tú no le pegaras a él y de eso me encargo yo— dice la chica frunciendo el ceño, Kaiba sonríe. —No me interesa que seas mujer, te daré a ti también tu lección niña entrometida.

Cuando Seto soltó el golpe, Tea y Yugi cerraron los ojos muy fuerte, algo paso ese golpe nunca llego al rostro de Tea, cuando la chica abrió sus ojos miro a un sujeto idéntico a Yugi pero más alto sosteniendo el puño de Seto. —¿Ibas a golpear a una mujer y a mi hermanito? Eso es bajo para ti Kaiba.

—¡Cállate Yami! Tu hermano se metió con mis cosas y debe aprender que nadie toca las cosas de Seto Kaiba— refunfuña el sujeto de ojos azules y cuando quiso darle un puñetazo a Yami con su otra mano este de inmediato lo inmoviliza. —Vamos Kaiba no hagas escenas en la escuela te vez patético— dice Yami quien sosteniendo los dos puños de Kaiba lo arroja al suelo. —Te lo diré una vez, no te metas con mi hermanito ¿entendido?.

0o0o0

Tea y Yugi estaban sentados en una banca y Yami los miraba parado. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso Yugi? — pregunto el hermano mayor. —Yo…

—Kaiba te iba a golpear ¿Por qué? — interrogo Yami con tono serio. —El tenia esto— dijo Yugi y de sus bolsillos saco unos lentes rojos. —Esos son de…— dijo Yami y no termino la frase porque su hermanito asintió con la cabeza, Yami suspiro y luego miro a Tea. —No te había visto por aquí ¿eres nueva? ¿Por qué ayudaste a mi hermano? — dice Yami mirándola, Tea se puso un poco nerviosa. —Bueno… yo… ¡odio que la gente abuse de los más pequeños! — dijo con mucha ira.

Yami sonríe. —Entiendo pero podrías salir lastimada, debes tener más cuidado por cierto soy Yami y él es Yugi, mi hermano menor— se presenta el chico de cabellos alborotados. —Yo soy Tea Gardner, es un placer chicos.

—Oye Tea ¿te animas a almorzar con nosotros? — dice el más joven de los Muto, la joven asiente y esboza una sonrisa. Más tarde en las clases la joven Gardner no deja de pensar en su salvador ¿Cómo podría agradecerle? Entonces su vista se posó a su mochila y miro su llavero mismo que tenía una bailarina color celeste, ese llavero le costó trabajo conseguirlo pero de algún modo sentía que Yami podría cuidarlo igual de bien que ella, el solo pensar en ver a Yami hizo que soltara una pequeña sonrisa y de algún modo logro sentir maripositas en su estómago.

2 horas después Tea se reúne con Yugi en una de las tantas mesas que hay en el campus. —Hola Yugi— saludo la joven de ojos azules. —¡Tea! Si te animaste, chicos les quiero presentar a Tea es nueva en la escuela— explica el Muto. —Tea ellos son Tristan, Joey, Bakura y Rebecca— dice Yugi.

—Un placer— dice Tea regalando una sonrisa por otro lado Bakura se aproxima a Tea le toma una de sus manos y se la besa como todo un caballero. —El placer es nuestro Tea— dice el joven de cabellos blancos lo que provoca un leve sonrojo en la Gardner, Wheeler se aproxima por espaldas de Bakura y lo toma del cuello con uno de sus brazos y con el otro le frota la cabeza. —¡No pierdes el tiempo ehh Bakura! — dice Joey en tono burlón. —Todo un casanova— comenta Tristán con mirada picara.

Y en medio de tanto relajo Tea mira a Yugi. —Oye… ¿y tú hermano? — interroga la joven y discretamente una de sus manos toca uno de los bolsillos que tiene el saco rosado sintiendo el llavero. —Oh… ¡mira! Haya viene— dice Yugi mirando a lo lejos una silueta que parecía ser su hermano y cuando la joven Gardner voltea para verlo de la nada sale una joven hermosa de cabello color blanco y largo, ojos color perla que toma del brazo a Yami. —¡Yami! ¡Que gusto verte! — exclama la joven.

—Tu… ¿Tu hermano tiene novia? — interroga Tea que de alguna forma sintió como si un pinchazo le hubiera llegado a su corazón ¿Por qué si ni siquiera conocía a Yami?. —No, solo que Yami es algo popular con las chicas— explica Yugi quien sin duda noto la cara triste de su nueva amiga. —¿Algo? Yo diría que mucho— añade Tristán acto seguido el joven de cabellos castaños siente las miradas asesinas de Mai y Rebecca. —¿Qué dije? — pregunto el joven sin entender.

—Creo que es hora de comer, Tea ¿nos ayudas a preparar la mesa? — pregunta Hawkins, Tea asiente y ayuda a sus nuevos amigos. Minutos después llega el hermano mayor de los Muto. —Hola chicos— los saluda y después nota la presencia de la chica de esta mañana.

—¡Tea! Que gusto verte— Dice Yami y al ver que el único lugar disponible era alado de Tea, dejo descansar sus glúteos a un lado de la Gardner, enfrente de ellos estaban Tristán, Mai, Joey y Bakura y del lado de Yami estaban Yugi y Rebecca. De alguna manera Tea Gardner estaba feliz con sus nuevos amigos quizá su madre tenía razón y Domino no era tan mala como parecía.

Después de terminar de comer los chicos se pusieron de pie. —Bueno hoy le toca a Yami limpiar la mesa, suerte hermanito— dice Yugi y toma a Rebecca de las manos y se van. —Oh y como Tea es nueva te lo explico, Todos ayudamos a acomodar la mesa y al final dos se quedan para limpiar y luego irnos a clases en este caso como eres nueva tendrás que ayudar a Yami— explica Mai quien toma de un brazo a Joey y se va no antes de guiñarle el ojo a Tea lo que provoca un leve rubor en la Gardner, por ultimo Bakura y Tristán corrieron para no ayudar.

Cuando terminaron y Yami estaba por tirar la basura, Gardner se armó de valor para llamarlo. —Yami…

—¿Si, Tea? — interroga le joven girándose para verla. —Yo… quería decirte…— La Gardner estaba tan nerviosa que no podía articular ni una sola oración y en eso suena la campana provocando una caída al estilo anime en Tea.

—Diablos ya tenemos que ir a clases— dice Yami. —Eso que me quieres decir ¿lo puedes hacer después de clases? — interroga Yami, la joven se recupera de su caída estilo anime y asiente, se ve como Yami se marcha para tirar la basura y Tea se queda unos minutos mirando al suelo algo triste.

A unos árboles de distancia estaban Rebecca y Mai escondidas espiando. —Rayos, no pudieron hablar mucho por lo que veo— dice Rebecca. —Tal vez pero algo me dice que Tea es la indicada para Yami— dialoga Mai, ambas se miran a los ojos y asienten.

Durante el resto de las clases Tea estaba analizando ¿Por qué le era tan difícil agradecerle a Yami y darle el llavero? Digo solo tenía que estar parada frente a él, hablarle y escuchar esa voz tan seductora que tiene y perderse en esos ojos hermosos que tiene, sus labios que se miran tan deliciosos. — _¡Tea! ¿En qué estás pensando?_ — se reprimió la joven.

Una vez que terminaron las clases la joven Gardner estaba decidida a darle las gracias a Yami y entregarle el llavero y entre tantos alumnos que iban de salida logro verlo digo después de todos esos cabellos alborotados y de 3 colores solo habían 2: El y Yugi. Parecía que la Gardner no tenía suerte ya que cuando estaba por hablarle nuevamente llego la tipa de cabellos blancos y ojos color perla. —¡Yami! ¿Podrías acompañarme a casa? — interroga la joven mientras toma del brazo al Muto. —Bell… ¿Por qué no te vas con Ishuzu? — dice el joven tratando de zafarse del agarre de esa niña. —Ella saldrá con Seto, anda acompáñame ¿si? — insistió la joven, Yami rodo los ojos. —Bien— dice serio y se van de la escuela, La joven Gardner por alguna razón empezó a sentir ira hacia la tipa esa ni siquiera la conocía y ya le caía mal segundos después tiente una mano en su hombro. —No te preocupes ella no es su novia— le dice una voz femenina y cuando Tea se gira ve a Mai. —Esa niña se le pega como garrapata siempre que puede, es prima de Ishizu y Marik, Ishizu es la novia del patán que te molesto esta mañana, ese imbécil de Seto es un pesado por completo…— Valentine detiene su explicación ya que mira a Tea quien tenía su vista posada en sus manos y sobre estas tenia un llavero de una bailarina.

—¡Tea! Es precioso ese llavero— dice Mai y entonces sospecha. —No me digas que tú…— empieza a hablar la rubia y Tea asiente. —Pero ya no tiene caso, él está muy ocupado con esa niña— dice la Gardner con algo de veneno en su voz.

—Oh cariño tranquila a Yami no le interesa esa niña en lo más mínimo solo que digamos que él y Yugi son tan amables que casi nunca se niegan a nada cuando les piden un favor muy a su pesar— explica la rubia. —Gracias Mai pero… tengo que irme ¡nos vemos! — dialoga la Gardner y corre lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. —¡Tea! Espera— dice Mai pero era demasiado tarde segundos después la rubia se da cuenta que hay algo tirado en el piso se acerca y lo recoge.

0o0o0o0

—Oye amorcito… ¿Dónde esta Yugi? — Dice Mai mientras recibe el abrazo por detrás de su novio. —Te extrañe mucho Mai… ¿Yugi? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me quieres? — pregunta el Wheeler nervioso mientras que Mai rueda los ojos. —No seas tontito, solo necesito que Yugi le entregue algo a su hermano— explica la rubia y justo en ese instante paso Yugi y Rebecca. —¡Chicos! — los llamo Joey sin dejar de abrazar a su chica por detrás y el Wheeler tenía su barbilla recargada ligeramente en el hombro derecho de su chica, sus manos rodeaban el vientre de la rubia.

—¿Si? — dice Yugi.

0o0o0o

Ya en la noche nos centramos en la casa de los Muto, para ser exactos en el cuarto de Yami el ya mencionado estaba acostado en su cama. —Hermano— lo llama Yugi quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. —Creo que Tea es una chica bastante linda— continuo el menor de los Muto. —Si supongo— le contesto Yami, en eso Yugi le arroja un objeto a su hermano quien lo atrapa con su mano derecha y lo mira se da cuenta que es un llavero y trae a una linda bailarina de color celeste. —¿Y esto? — interroga Yami.

—Al parecer Tea te lo quería dar en agradecimiento por salvarla de Seto o algo así… quizá deberías hablar con ella hermano— dialoga Yugi y se va a su cuarto dejando a Yami solo, el chico miro por unos segundos el llavero. —Tea Gardner ¿eh? — dice para sí solo Yami y deja escapar una sonrisa.

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Primer capítulo! Y pienso que estos tendrán ahora título jaja… espero les guste iniciamos con algo leve y ya después veremos cómo continua la historia._**

 ** _**Aclaro que Bell es un personaje que no tiene que ver aquí pero quise meter a un personaje para iniciar con algo de celos jeje y quien mejor que la hermosa Bell._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a los que han puesto en favoritos y seguir:_**

 ** _*Catone Historias *Tea Mutou *Yugiatem *Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_**

 ** _Agradecer a los reviews:_**

 ** _Catone Historias:_** _Muchas gracias por dejar un review y espero que el primer episodio te guste, ya con el tiempo veremos cómo avanza la historia y pues fíjate que no lo había pensado en que fuera una historia ligada a la primera que escribí quizás más delante las enlace :3 ¡Un beso y un abrazo!._

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love:_** _Hola muchas gracias por tan lindo review y espero que el primer episodio te guste ya mas delante veremos mas celos y mas intrigas muajaja Gracias por animarme a continuar con la historia y que no tenga miedo de poner cosas tan crueles xD. Un beso y un abrazo!._

 ** _Tea Mutou:_** _Gracias por tu review y espero seguirte leyendo en los próximos capítulos! Todo a su tiempo ya veremos con que la rego Yami ¡un beso y un abrazo!._

 ** _Semayet:_** _Un saludo! Y me da gusto leerte espero seguirte leyendo en los próximos capítulos y me digas que te parece nuestra historia y por supuesto que quisiera continuar escribiendo historias de Yami x Tea, he visto muy pocas : ( y quisiera que hubieran mas! ¡Un beso y un abrazo!._

 ** _¿Reviews?_** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

 _ **2)Quizá hayan du du duelos xD.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: El llavero y los lentes.**_

 _Nos centramos en la habitación de una jovencita rubia de ojos azules, la Hawkins quien estaba mirando sus lentes y no pudo evitar soltar una risita…_

 _Flash back._

 _—Rebecca creo que esto te pertenece a ti— dice Yugi al tiempo que empieza a husmear su bolsillo, la rubia se detiene y mira al Motou. —¿Algo mío? — interroga la Hawkins, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio en la mano de Yugi sus lentes._

 _—¡Yugi! — exclamo Rebecca y después lo abrazo. —Gracias Yugi— dice la joven y le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonroje un poco el menos de los Motou, Rebecca deja de invadir su espacio personal ya que ella se puso algo nerviosa también. —Creí que ya no los vería otra vez— añadió la joven._

 _—De nada Rebecca— dice Yugi y ambos se sonríen._

 _Fin del flash back._

La Hawkins después de recordar eso fue víctima de Morfeo.

0o0o0

Era otro día en ciudad Domino y otro día de clases para los jóvenes en la prepa de la localidad, Tea llego y saludo a todos sus nuevos amigos. —Hola chicos— dijo y de uno por uno los saludo de beso en la mejilla justo cuando estaba por saludar a Yami llega cierta chica de ojos color perla a abrazarlo. —¡Yami! ¡Te extrañe tanto! — dijo la chica, la Gardner ante tal acción simplemente se limitó a girarse y hacer platica a Mai y Rebecca.

El timbre sonó lo que indico que las clases empezarían pronto, todo siguió su curso hasta llegar al receso…

—¡Yami! ¿Comerás conmigo? — pregunto la joven de cabellos blancos. —Tu sabes que siempre como con mis amigos y Yugi no veo porque debería comer contigo Bell— le contesto Yami indiferente.

La joven se molestó un poco pero se le olvido cuando miro algo de su interés que colgaba del bolsillo de Yami. —¡Que bonito! — dijo y en un movimiento saco las llaves del Motou para observar el llavero en forma de bailarina. —¿Es para mí? — interrogo la chica.

Yami se acerca a ella invadiendo su espacio personal y con una mano le quita las llaves. —En primera no está bien que tomes las cosas de los demás sin su permiso y segunda no te daría algo que me regalaron— le dijo y se fue dejándola sola.

Bell se va con Seto e Ishizu toma asiento a un lado de ellos y se cruza de brazos. —¡Ba! ¿Quién le habrá regalado ese llavero? — pregunta en voz alta.

0o0o0

Todos nuestros héroes se habían puesto ya a comer y en eso llega Yami como cosa adrede el único lugar disponible era a lado de Tea y el joven se sienta. —Tea ¿me alcanzas una servilleta? — pregunta el mayo de los Motou.

La chica toma la servilleta y se la pasa pero digamos que lo hizo algo brusco. —Toma— dijo seca y continuo comiendo. —Tea ¿algo te molesta? — interroga Yami quien empieza a comer, los demás solo miran la escena de ambos jóvenes.

—Para nada— contesto la Gardner. —Bien— dijo Yami y de su bolsillo saco su móvil y las llaves que tenía el llavero y los coloco en la mesa. —¡Wooo! Que bonito llavero viejo ¿Quién te lo dio? — interrogo el rubio.

—Acaso fue ¿la belleza de Bell? — interrogo Tristán con mirada picara.

—Bueno es algo que no les importa ¿Verdad Tea? — dice Yami la joven simplemente asiente ¿Cómo había llegado el llavero a Yami? No había tenido tiempo de dárselo a menos que… Su mirada se posó en Mai quien le guiño el ojo, ella había sido, ella había entregado el llavero a Yami de parte de Tea.

Una vez acabaron de comer y estaban por irse Yami llama a Tea. —Necesito hablar contigo ¿puedes? — dijo el joven con tono serio.

La joven asiento y se fueron los dos para hablar más en privado la Gardner se giró por última vez para ver a Mai y Rebecca confundidas ¿Qué hablaran? Sin duda les tenía que dar el chisme.

Una vez están lo suficientemente lejos Yami la mira a los ojos al tiempo que oculta sus manos en sus bolsillos. —Bien, Suéltalo— le dijo, Tea estaba confundida.

—¿Perdón? — dijo la joven. —Estas enojada conmigo, quiero saber por qué— le dijo Yami.

Tea se puso un poco nerviosa ni siquiera ella sabía porque estaba enojada. —No… no sé de qué hablas— contesto evitando mirar al Motou a los ojos. —No me mientas Tea— le contesto.

La joven no pudo evitar ver los bellos ojos purpura de Yami y perderse unos segundos en esos bellos ojos pero todo lindo momento tenía que ser estropeado por ciertas personas. —¡Yami! — se escucha que lo llaman.

Era la fastidiosa de Bell. —Ahora no Bell estoy ocupado— le corta la frase a la chica cosa que no le gusto para nada y antes de irse miro muy bien a Tea Gardner.

—Bien sigo esperando ¿Qué te hice para que actuaras así conmigo hoy? — pregunta Yami, Tea no sabía que responder ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué sentía celos de Bell? Aun cuando ellos no eran nada. —Yo…

El timbre sonó y Yami soltó un suspiro. —Tenemos una charla pendiente Gardner— le dice Yami y se van al salón de clases.

0o0o0

Después de clases Tristán, Joey y Bakura estaban reunidos en la casa de Wheeler para jugar videojuegos. —Entonces… ¿te gusta? — pregunta el rubio mientras come pizza.

—Bueno viejo es entendible ella es bonita después de todo— dice Tristán mientras jugaba, Bakura estaba comiendo pizza. —Si… ¿Creen que deba invitarla a salir? — pregunta el joven de cabellos blancos.

—¡Si! Anímate quizás te diga que sí y quizás te de un besito en la primera cita— dijo burlón el joven de cabellos castaños.

0o0o0

Tea y Rebecca estaban estudiando juntas en la biblioteca. —Oye Rebecca ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

—Claro Tea— dijo la rubia regalándole una sonrisa. —¿Cómo perdiste tus lentes y llegaron a Seto? — interrogo la joven Gardener.

—Bueno es curioso ya que la que me los quito fue Bell, veras accidentalmente le vertí jugo en su uniforme y se molestó mucho y de algún modo cuando los quise recuperar Seto ya los tenía en su poder y no me los quiso regresar "Debes aprender a respetar a mi prima" Eso me dijo pero supongo que le dice prima por que es novio de Ishizu.

—Que mala es Bell, solo fue un accidente— dijo Tea sintiendo ira, ni la conocía ni la había tratado pero ya empezaba a caerle de la patada esa mujer en especial cuando llegaba y abrazaba a Yami ¿celos? Si tal vez estaba sintiendo eso que llaman celos.

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Segundo capítulo! Disculpen que sea algo corto pero los compensare con el próximo capítulo donde se viene una propuesta interesante de Bakura hacia una chica… ¿Cómo reaccionara Yami ante esto?_**

 ** _Catone Historias:_** _Que lindo es leerte y seguiré atenta a mas trabajos tuyos los pocos que he leído me han gustado bastante, gracias jaja quizá si la tome como preecuela de mi otra historia un beso y un abrazo._

 ** _Tea Mutou_** _: Gracias chica por el apoyo espero seguirte leyendo pronto besos y abrazos!_

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love:_** _Hola que gusto leerte y espero seguirte leyendo en los próximos episodios jeje espero que el segundo te guste un beso y un abrazo._

 ** _Semayet:_** _Un saludo! Y que gusto leerte espero continuar viéndote por aquí y me digas que te parece el capítulo muaja ya empezamos con los celos!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	4. Chapter 4 Saldrías conmigo?

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

 _ **2)Quizá hayan du du duelos xD.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: ¿Saldrías conmigo?.**_

Como era de esperarse las horas en la escuela se transformaron en días y estas a su vez en unas semanas, 3 o 4 para ser exactos, 3 o 4 semanas en las que Tea se había tenido que adaptar a la nueva ciudad y a su nueva escuela, todo cambio pero quizá para bien.

Tenía dos nuevas amigas con las que tenía una buena relación y la chica realmente apreciaba eso: Mai y Rebecca se volvieron sus pilares para estar estable en la escuela y claro que los chicos también Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Bakura y sobre todo Yami.

Quizá era demasiado pronto pero la joven Gardner ya se estaba dando una idea de sus sentimientos hacia el mayor de los Motou, su única molestia era esa chica hermosa de ojos perla y cabello blanco como la nieve que responde a Bell ¿Por qué siempre tenía que llegar a abrazarlo? En fin incluso con esa odiosa chica todo le gustaba de la nueva ciudad y la escuela era como dijo su madre "puede que te guste" y tenía razón.

Últimamente noto que su amigo Bakura era un poco más atento con ella ocasionalmente le paga un refresco o alguna golosina, detalles que la joven Gardner no dejaba pasar por alto, los agradecía con una linda sonrisa sin embargo había alguien que no le caía en gracia estas atenciones hacia la Gardner, si era a Yami ¿Por qué Bakura estaba siendo tan amable con ella? Valentine y Hawkins se daban una idea de lo que estaba pasando entre Bakura y Tea pero no dirían nada hasta que su amiga le contara ¿Qué ocurría con el chico? Y ¿Por qué no le daba una oportunidad?.

Dejando de lado esas semanas, pasaremos al tiempo actual donde un joven de cabellos blancos se encontraba detrás de los baños algo nervioso. —¿Cómo le diré? Oye te gustaría ir a los bolos ¿conmigo? — hablo para si mismo después negó con la cabeza, se encontraba dando pasos de un lado a otro como si fuera a hacer un hoyo en el piso. —Hola… ¿tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana? — volvió a intentarlo después negó con la cabeza nuevamente. —¡Vamos Bakura! Tienes que ser mejor que esto— se reprimió para si el joven.

El chico inventaba armarse de valor con el fin de conseguir una cita con la chica que le gustaba actualmente, soltó un suspiro y detuvo su caminata. —Ni siquiera sé si le guste yo también— susurro desanimándose un poco.

— _¡No! No me daré por vencido, animo Bakura_ — se animó a si mismo, tomo valor y cerro sus ojos fuertemente además de que sus mejillas lograron un color carmín. —Disculpa… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana? — dijo en voz alta el joven.

—Olvídalo, a mí me gusta Yami— le contestaron y cuando el joven de ojos azules abrió los ojos cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Bell frente a él intento dar unos pasos hacia atrás. —No… no es lo que piensas— se defendió algo nervioso, la chica lo miro unos segundos y después soltó una risita.

—No me ibas a invitar a mi ¿eh? Anda… Dime ¿a quién quieres invitar a salir? ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta? — Bell empezó un interrogatorio para Bakura, la chica tenía una mirada picara, la chica al no recibir respuesta del joven se dio cuenta o más bien lo sospechaba se cruzó de brazos y lo miro directo a los ojos.

—¿Es la nueva verdad? ¿Cómo es que se llama…? Oh si Gardner ¿me equivoco? — dijo Bell, Bakura quedo perplejo. —¿Cómo lo…?— intento decir el chico pero la joven sonrió. —No creas que se me escapan las cosas se cómo la miras de lejos o como suspiras por ella, se nota que te gusta o al menos yo lo note al instante digamos que es un sexto sentido que tengo— se explicó la chica.

—Men…mentirosa— balbuceo Bakura, la joven negó con la cabeza y después lo apunto con el dedo índice. —El mentiroso eres tú, vamos Bakura ¿Crees que solo porque me gusta Yami toda mi atención será para él? Yo observo a mis enemigos y los obstáculos, en este caso esa chica Tea Gardner es un obstáculo para mí y mi querido Yami— dialogo la chica en un tono sereno.

—¿Cómo es que Tea es un problema para ti? — interrogo el joven de cabellos blancos algo confundido, la joven suspiro. —Escucha… solamente quiero que te animes a invitar a salir ¿si? ¿Tienes alguna idea de a donde la llevaras? — cuestiono la chica pero el joven negó con la cabeza. —Bueno siendo honesto no creía llegar tan lejos— se explicó.

—Bueno yo puedo ayudar con eso… se dé un lugar que será perfecto para Tea y para ti— le dijo Bell mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Bakura haciendo que este se acercara hacia ella.

0o0o0

Las clases continuaron su curso, en todo este tiempo esa platica "pendiente" de Yami y Tea se había prolongado, no tenían un tiempo a solas sino era porque Yugi y compañía lo acaparaban era la fastidiosa de cabellos blancos y en el caso de Tea, Mai y Rebecca la distraían con otras cosas o algunas tareas de clase sin embargo cuando nadie se daba cuenta la Gardner lo miraba a veces podría estar distraído en clase otras podría estar tomando apuntes o incluso en algunas ocasiones jugando con el llavero de bailarina, Yami de igual manera cuando nadie lo observaba la miraba, cuando tomaba notas, cuando reía con las chicas a Yami le agradaba mucho el llaverito en forma de bailarina siempre que lo veía en su casa en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa y en su mente una imagen de la Gardner.

El momento había llegado, era ahora o nunca Bakura se armó de valor, ya era hora de pedirle a Tea una cita.

Todos estaban reunidos debajo de un gran árbol, disfrutando de la sombra y sentados en el césped mientras esperaban que sonara el timbre indicando la próxima clase, los chicos estaban hablando algo sobre un duelo de mostros y Mai y Rebecca estaban charlando sobre alguna serie de televisión, Bakura estaba sentado a un lado de Tea pero aunque él estaba seguro sus manos temblaban y de un momento a otro a lo lejos logro divisar a Bell quien con señas lo ínsito a que hablara con la joven.

Bakura cambio su cara de nerviosa a seria y sus manos pararon de temblar una de ellas toco el hombro de Tea. —¿Podemos hablar en privado? — cuestiono Bakura, la joven lo miro y asintió ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y se alejaron del gremio cosa que el mayor de los Motou noto al instante sin embargo sabia disimular y no haría comentario alguno sobre esos 2.

—Esos 2 ¿se fueron solitos a hablar? — pregunto Tristán notando la ausencia de Tea y Bakura. —Esto me huele a romance— dice Wheeler en tono burlón, Rebecca y Mai intercambian miradas. —Quizá se estén dando besitos— siguió con la broma el castaño junto sus manos y estaba haciendo ojitos además de parar las trompitas.

—Quizá hasta regresen siendo novios jaja— dijo Wheeler y después sintió un golpe por parte de su novia en el hombro derecho. —¿Qué hice mi amor? — interrogo al tiempo que se frotaba su brazo. La verdad era que Yami ya había escuchado suficiente simplemente se paró sin decir nada y se alejó del grupo, todos vieron esto extrañados.

—¿Dijimos algo malo? — interrogo el castaño confundido. —Hermano…— dijo Yugi por los suelos. —No te angusties Yugi, tu hermano estará bien— le dijo la dulce Hawkins.

Por otro lado vemos a Tea y al ojicafe. —Dime Bakura ¿Qué ocurre? — dice la Gardner, el joven traga grueso. —Yo… Tea… saber quisiera tu si conmigo ir a bolos fin de semana— dijo el joven totalmente nervioso, Tea no pudo evitarlo y de su boca salió una risa. —Lo siento Bakura… No te entendí nada…

Al pobre de Bakura se le subió el color pero a miro directo a los ojos. —¿Te… gustaría ir conmigo a los bolos?.

La pregunta de Bakura había sorprendido a Tea. —Bueno Bakura la verdad es que no soy muy buena en los bolos…— intento excusarse la chica, ella quería a Bakura pero no del modo para novios por el momento solo podía ofrecerle su amistad. —No te preocupes yo tampoco soy un experto— le contesto el ojicafe esperanzando a no ser rechazado, Tea lo analizo por unos minutos.

—Iré pero con una condición— le dijo la joven, Bakura asintió. —Si dila, no importa— contesto feliz. —Bien, los demás estarán invitados a ir a los bolos— le explico Bakura asintió.

0o0o0

Esa misma tarde se ve como Tea Gardner toma el teléfono de su casa y le marca a sus dos amigas Mai y Rebecca. —Por favor chicas no me dejen morir sola el sábado, vayamos todos a los bolos— dijo Tea.

— _No se Tea_ — dijo Hawkins dudando, Mai soltó una risa. — _Admítelo Tea solo quieres invitarnos porque sabes que Rebecca invitara a Yugi y este a Yami y podrías estar solita con él en algún momento_ — dijo la Valentine. —¡Eso es mentira! — chillo Tea indignada.

— _Tranquila Tea, claro que iremos contigo ahora mismo le hablare a Yugi para que nos pongamos de acuerdo_ — dijo Rebecca y cortó la llamada. — _Admítelo Tea te mueres porque Yami te enseñe a jugar bolos_ — siguió molestándola Mai a su amiga. —¡Que no! — chillo la Gardner sonrojada.

0o0o0

Hawkins se encontraba hablando con Yugi explicándole todo el rollo de los bolos el fin de semana. —Entonces… ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros a los bolos? — interrogo la Hawkins. — _Claro que si, me encantaría… ¿Rebecca?_ — la llamo Yugi.

—Dime Yugi.

— _¿Puedo pasar por ti y después llevarte a tu casa?_ — interrogo el más joven de los Motou y aunque la Hawkins no lo veía el chico se encontraba rojito de sus mejillas y su corazón acelerado. —Si Yugi, me haría muy feliz verte a ti primero— contesto la chica y después de hablar por varios minutos más colgaron deseándose una linda noche.

0o0o0

El día tan esperado por nuestros héroes había llegado… ¿Qué traerá esta tarde de bolos para nuestros jóvenes? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Bakura y Tea?

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Tercer capítulo! Mis queridas lectoras disculpen el retraso pero tenía exámenes… ya casi acabo este semestre por otro lado sus lindos reviews me gustan mucho y me motivan a querer continuar con la historia ¿Qué les pareció el episodio de hoy? Les dije que las compensaría por hacerlo cortito… Chan chan cha… ¿Qué ocurrirá en los bolos? Para eso habrá que ver el próximo episodio!._**

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love:_** _Me da mucho gusto leerte y espero que disfrutes mucho de este capítulo que lo escribí especialmente pensando en todas ustedes :3 ¡las quiero! Me han recibido tan bien en estos fics que me han dado ganas de continuar haciendo otros fics de Yami y Tea incluso de Rebecca y Yugi :3 algunas ideas que tengo por ahí para esos chiquitos :3. PD: en algún tiempo libre me pasare para leer tus trabajos y dejarte unos reviews n.n el replayshipping me está empezando a gustar!._

 ** _Tea Mutou:_** _Gracias y ten por seguro que continuare aunque demore un poco en actualizar! Espero que este episodio sea de tu total agrado! Y si a mi tampoco me agrada Bell e.e es fastidiosa jaja._

 ** _Catone Historias:_** _Es un placer para mi leer tus trabajos, son muy lindos y la lectura cómoda! Gracias por tu opinión y si lo mas seguro es que las cosas se compliquen a partir de este episodio entre Yami, Tea y Bakura… pero no olvidemos a la perversa de Bell, un beso y un abrazo, continua con tus trabajos son tan lindos! :3_

 ** _Semayet:_** _Hola! Que gusto leerte y me da gusto que te guste el capítulo espero que esta actualización compense el episodio corto :3 y NTP que yo también odio a Bell jaja solo de pensar en cómo la tengo que poner como actúa y todo ese rollo me cae de la patada jaja xD._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

 _ **2)Quizá hayan du du duelos xD.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: Bolos.**_

Era sábado, el tiempo era bueno todo parecía estar perfecto para una salida grupal lo que nos lleva a que nuestros héroes irían a los bolos justamente hoy a excepción de Tristán quien tuvo un imprevisto familiar en fin nos centramos en el más joven de los Motou que se encontraba caminando directo a una casa en específico, se le miraba un poco nervioso, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra.

Había llegado a la casa, dejo escapar un suspiro y tomo valor para tocar el timbre esperando que quien lo recibiera fuera Rebecca y pudieran salir lo más pronto posible a los bolos. —¿Si? — contesto una voz madura y cuando se abrió la puerta se dejó ver a un anciano simpático. —Hola sr. Hawkins— saludo Yugi.

—¿Qué tal jovencito? — dijo el anciano con una sonrisa y lo invito a la sala de estar. —Mi nieta se está terminando de arreglar, no debe tardar— dijo Arthur, Yugi asintió pero no podía dejar de sentirse un poco nervioso. —¿Y Solomon? — pregunto Arthur, Yugi le respondió que su abuelito seguía con la tienda de cartas y todo iba bien por el momento, el anciano asintió y se alegró que a su viejo amigo le fuera bien de repente el anciano cambio su semblante por uno serio. —¿Y bien?.

Yugi no entendió la pregunta. —¿Señor?.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi adorada nieta? — interrogo el anciano esperando la respuesta del joven Motou quien si ya se encontraba nervioso esto hizo que se pusiera el doble. —Na…nada no me mal interprete señor, Rebecca y yo somos buenos amigos y jamás abusaría de ella.

Respondió Yugi, Arthur esbozo una sonrisa. —Está bien… pienso que tú eres el que reúne todos los requisitos para poder salir con mi nieta, me agradas Yugi y puedo ver que Solomon te educo bien— responde Arthur, Yugi sonrió y antes de que continuaran con la plática se escucha la voz de Rebecca al tiempo que se escucha como baja las escaleras.

Cuando la Hawkins se asomó para ver a Yugi y su abuelo, el Motou no pudo evitar contemplar lo bonita que se miraba ella traía un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa rosa de mangas caídas y su cabello rubio suelto un poco de labial rosado y unas sandalias rosas. Sin duda para Yugi ella lucia muy linda.

—¿Nos vamos? — interrogo la Hawkins a lo que el Motou asintió, en el marco de la puesta estaba Arthur quien los despidió. —Cuídala mucho Yugi, me la regresas sana y salva— dice el anciano. —Pierda cuidado Sr Hawkins.

El anciano estaba feliz de que su nieta tuviera a Yugi como su amigo y quizás con el tiempo algo más, Solomon había educado bien a sus nietos. En el trayecto de los jóvenes ambos iban callados y algo apenados.

—Oye… / —Rebecca…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, el Motou le cedió la palabra. —Yo… disculpa a mi abuelito lo que pasa es que me quiere tanto y yo a el que no puede evitar preocuparse.

—Descuida Rebecca yo lo entiendo, así como ustedes yo quiero mucho a mi abuelito— dialogo el joven, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, cuando menos lo pensaron ya habían llegado a los bolos donde Bakura, Mai y Joey ya los estaban esperando.

0o0o0

—¡Diablos! Se me hizo tarde— dijo para sí misma la joven Gardner, la joven traía puesta una blusa celeste con estampado y pantalón de mezclilla, su cabello suelto y una pulsera azul además de unos tenis azules, pasaron varios minutos y por fin llego, miro a todos sus amigos menos al castaño quien dijo que no podría ir y aparte faltaba Yami.

Llego con ellos y los saludos a todos. —¿Ya estamos todos? — pregunto la Gardner muy en el fondo esperando que respondieran con un "no" sin embargo quizás se arrepentiría al a ver preguntado. —No, aún falta alguien— dijo Yugi.

Y justo cuando Yugi dijo la frase, el Wheeler alzo su dedo índice. —Ahí viene— dijo el rubio quien tenía una camisa verde y un pantalón de mezclilla (si todos tenían pantalón de ese estilo, Mai tenía una blusa de botones morada y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta), Bakura tenía una camisa de botones blanca y pantalón azul. Cuando Tea se giró para ver a Yami su cara de felicidad que tenía se transformó en una de fastidio.

A lo lejos venia Yami con suma exasperación y pegada como chicle en su brazo derecho venia Bell (ella siempre vestía ropa banca así que tenía puesto un top blanco y enzima una especie de blusa pero era de tela delgadita color amarillo y la única que traía un short). —¡Hola a todos! — saludo la joven de ojos perla.

—Esperen un minuto ¿Quién la invito? — interrogo Mai confundida. —Fue Yami— respondió Bell mirando a Tea quien no dijo absolutamente nada, todos estaban confundidos y sorprendidos ¿De verdad Yami la había invitado?, Yami se limitó a girar su rostro para no verlos. —¿Vamos a entrar o no? — pregunto.

Los chicos reaccionaron y asintieron una vez dentro y ya que tenían la mesa empezaron a conversar. —¿Qué les parece si jugamos con nuestra pareja? En este caso yo sería con Joey— dijo Mai abrazando a su novio quien le dio un beso en el cachete. —En ese caso yo con Yami— dijo Bell y copio la acción de la Valentine.

Yami dejó escapar un suspiro. —¿Te gustaría ser conmigo Rebecca? — pregunto el menor de los Motou, la joven asiente muy contenta. —Ammm ¿Tea? — la intenta llamar Bakura quien observaba a la Gardner y podía ver en los ojos de ella una ponente llama que claramente decía que le daban unas ganas tremendas de asesinar a cierta chica de cabellos blancos y ojos perla.

—Que— contesto la Gardner seca y se escuchaba algo molesta. —Emmm ¿te gustaría ser conmigo? — interrogo con temor el chico y Tea sonríe. —Con gusto Bakura.

Empiezan a jugar y los primeros en pasar son Mai y Joey, este último como todo un caballero va por ambas bolas y le da a Mai la suya en color morado. —Mira cielo, así es como lo hacen los profesionales— fanfarronea el Wheeler y cuando lanza la bola esta se va hacia la orilla y no derriba ningún pino, esto hace que todos sus amigos incluso su novia se rían. —¡No se rían! ¡La bola estaba defectuosa! — chillo el rubio.

—Cariño creo que puedo hacerlo— dijo Valentine y al lanzar la bola derriba algunos pinos sin duda hizo más de lo que su novio pudo hacer por otro lado atesoraba los momentos que pasaba con Joey.

Luego pasan Yami y Bell quienes ambos hacen chuza perfecta lo que deja impresionada a Tea ¿tan buena era Bell en los bolos? La chica de ojos perla cuando hizo su movimiento miro a Tea como si la estuviera retando cosa que hizo enojar un poco a la Gardner. —Nuestro turno Bakura— dijo cuando miro como venían Yami y Bell a sentarse.

Bakura toma una bola. —Bueno Tea dijiste que no eras muy buena pero tranquila yo tampoco lo soy, así que mi mejor consejo es que te relajes esto no es competencia aunque Bell haya hecho una chuza pues… el punto es que hay que divertirse— concluyo el joven de ojos cafés.

El joven tira la bola y derriba unos pinos. —Tú puedes Tea— le dice Bakura pero la chica pareció no escucharlo, en su mente solo había una cosa: Quería hacer una chuza.

Lanzo la bola pero desafortunadamente le ocurrió lo mismo que al pobre de Wheeler, la bola se fue a la orilla y no derribo ningún pino lo más molesto fue tener que escuchar las carcajadas de Bell. —¡Si así juegas no quiero saber cómo debes de bailar! — le grito la peliblanca a la Gardner.

Bakura vio como Tea tenía sus puños cerrados conteniendo su ira. —¡Esa mujer! ¡Es insoportable! — dijo muy enojada la Gardner, Bakura estaba algo asustado nunca había visto a Tea enojada.

—¿A dónde vas Yami? — interrogo Bell dejando de reír ya que noto que el joven se puso de pie y ni siquiera la tomo en cuenta, no le contesto, llego hasta donde estaba Tea y tomo una bola. —Sujétala un momento— le pidió el Motou y la chica asintió y tomo la bola sin saber que hacer exactamente.

Yami se puso detrás de ella y con un brazo la sujeto del abdomen y con el otro le ayudo a tomar la bola, su boca la acerco al odio derecho de Tea. —Te diré el secreto… yo hago chuzas pensando que los pinos son la cara de Bell, inténtalo— le susurro.

Tea no pudo evitar reírse y sonrojarse al sentir el tacto de Yami, cuando ambos lanzaron la bola la misma Gardner se sorprendió al ver que hicieron una chuza. —Vaya… Yami es muy bueno enseñándole bolos a Tea aun cuando él dijo que no le enseñaría a ninguna mujer ¿me pregunto por qué Tea es la excepción? — dialogo Rebecca quien tenía su barbilla descansando en sus manos que se encontraban entrelazadas y estas a su vez estaban sobre la mesa, la rubia miraba con gracia la rabia que tenía Bell escrito en todo su rostro.

Bell miraba con odio aquella escena de Tea y Yami intercambiando frases muy juntitos, el chico le estaba dando unos tips para la próxima vez que volvieran a jugar bolos sin embargo ambos sonrieran el uno al otro. —Tu deberías enseñarle a jugar bolos no Yami— dialogo Bell fulminando con la mirada a Bakura.

Minutos más tarde el chico de cabellos blancos propone pedir algo de beber. —Yo iré por ellas no se preocupen, Tea ¿Te gus…— y antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta en cuestión Bell lo toma del brazo. —¡Yo te acompaño!.

Y se lo lleva casi arrastrando, una vez están lo suficientemente lejos de la mesa lo mira con odio. —¡Que diablos te pasa! ¡Por qué dejas que Gardner se acerque tanto a Yami! — dice la joven histérica. —Lo siento pero yo no puedo obligarla a que este conmigo además Yami fue el que le quiso enseñar— se defendió Bakura.

La chica analizo y cerró unos segundos los ojos. —Tienes razón, discúlpame por otro lado… dime una cosa ¿te gustaría un beso de Tea? — cuestiono la chica con mirada picara, el chico la mira serio. —¿Qué estas tramando?.

0o0o0

Una vez llegaron ambos jóvenes con las bebidas era hora de que Yami y Bell jugaran, una vez termino Yami su turno se regresó a la mesa y cuando Bell hizo lo mismo sin que nadie lo notara dejo tirar un líquido en el piso incoloro luego miro a Bakura guiñándole el ojo, todo estaba listo.

Tea y Bakura seguían, el chico le cedió el primer turno a Tea quien fue por la bola y cuando se estaba preparando para tirar sintió como se resbalo y sabía lo que seguía un duro aterrizaje en el piso sin embargo no fue así, sintió que la tomaron de la mano y la jalaron con fuerza. —¡Tea! — exclamo Rebecca.

Todo paso tan rápido para procesar en la cabeza de la Gardner que cuando ya había reaccionado se dio cuenta que estaba sobre Bakura. —¿Estas bien? — pregunto el chico con una sonrisa, las manos de Bakura estaban en la cintura de la chica, Tea se apeno.

—Yo lo siento tan…— La Gardner fue interrumpida por unos labios cálidos y tiernos ¡Los de Bakura! ¡Bakura la había besado! Tea abrió sus ojos como plato. —¡No es verdad! ¡Se están besando! — chillo Bell aparentemente "sorprendida".

Tea no supo cómo reaccionar, cuando Bakura separo sus labios la chica se puso de pie y sin decir nada fue hasta la mesa por su bolso, Bakura seguía en el piso se sentía como en el cielo, los labios de Tea eran tan dulces y suaves. —Tea cariño ¿Estas bien? — interrogo Mai preocupada pero la joven no le respondió simplemente empezó a caminar hacia la salida del local. —¡Tea! — le grito Rebecca pero la chica no le hizo caso.

—Esto no me gusta Yugi— dijo la Hawkins, Bakura reacciona y al ponerse de pie sigue a Tea cosa que hace que Yami reaccione de la misma manera. —Bell dame permiso— dice el mayor de los Motou, para poder salir de la mesa en la que estaba necesitaba que Bell se pusiera de pie, la joven frunció el ceño.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿la iras a buscar? ¿no viste que se besuqueo con Bakura? — contesto la mujer de cabellera blanca, Yami la miro serio. —No voy a discutir contigo, muévete— dijo Yami en un tono autoritario que hasta la ojiperla le provoco miedo y se movió.

0o0o0

—Bueno en lo que regresa Yami, sigamos jugando— dice Bell poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia los bolos para continuar el juego. —Esa chica es horrible— dice Joey. —Tienes razón mi amor, no sé cómo Yami pudo invitarla— continuo Mai, el Wheeler tenía su cabeza descansando en la mesa mientras que su novia le hacía piojito.

Lo que interrumpió la conversación fueron las manos de Hawkins azotando en la mesa, la chica estaba molesta sentía mucho odio hacia esa tipa ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo? Se puso de pie y camino hasta llegar con esa odiosa mujer. —¡Bell!.

—¿Qué quieres cuatrojos? — le dice la chica sin importancia y tomando una bola. —¡Eres una odiosa! ¡Siempre arruinas todo! ¡Por que no te largas! ¡Yami nunca te hará caso! — le grito colérica Rebecca.

—Cierra la boca nerda— Dijo con malicia Bell, esto hizo hervir a Hawkins. —¡No me digas así! ¡Torpe! — dijo la Hawkins molesta, Bell chasqueo la lengua y luego la miro directo a los ojos. —¿Qué? ¿Qué me dirás? Estúpida nerda, que yo soy la culpable de que Bakura se besara con Tea ¿yo que culpa tengo de que esa chica tenga dos pies izquierdos. Es horrible igual que tú, no sé cómo le puede gustar a Bakura simplemente no entiendo supongo que basura con basura y lo lindo con lo lindo— comento Bell con malicia.

—¡Te prohíbo que hables a si de Tea! ¡Tú no la conoces! Ella vale mil veces más que tú— le contesto Rebecca, ambas chicas estaban llegando a su límite. —Yugi las peleas entre mujeres nunca terminan bien— dijo Joey quien había levantado su cabeza para ver el "show".

Yugi asiente se pone de pie y camina hasta donde Rebecca posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven, la rubia se giró para verlo y con la mirada del joven basto, sus ojos pedían que se detuviera, no quería que se metiera en problemas y menos por Bell. —Tienes razón, ella no vale la pena— dijo Rebecca y cuando se giran para irse, se escucha la risa de Bell.

—Si claro porque sabes que soy mejor que tú y siempre lo seré, no puedes comparar un 10 con un 0.

Rebecca se giró y camino hasta ella y con su dedo índice le toco el pecho. —Tu solo dime ¡Cual es tu problema! — chillo la rubia de lentes y es entonces que las dos empezaron a discutir nuevamente y entre tanto ajetreo ninguna de las dos ni Yugi miraron como un joven choco con Bell haciendo que la chica dejara caer la bola justo en uno de los pies de Rebecca, la rubia no pudo evitar gritar. —¡Ahhhhhg!.

—¡Rebecca! — exclamo Yugi.

—Esto no está bien, Joey ve y busca a Yami necesitamos llevar a Rebbeca al hospital— dice Mai, el rubio asiente y sale del local.

0o0o0

Un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos cafés buscaba con desesperación a una chica en el gran estacionamiento de los bolos pero nada de Tea ¿de verdad corría tan rápido?. —Bakura eres un idiota.

Se escucha una voz masculina y cuando el joven se gira a su izquierda era Yami. —No molestes… estoy ocupado— respondió el joven de cabellos blancos.

—Bueno en primer lugar no debiste besarla— contesto Yami en su tono tan tranquilo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te gusta no es verdad? — respondió Bakura molesto. —No seas ridículo, eso no tiene nada que ver— dijo Yami mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no eres lo suficientemente hombre para admitirlo Yami? Te pusiste celoso cuando viste que yo pude probar los labios de Tea algo que tu estas muy lejos de hacer— dialogo Bakura, Yami ni siquiera supo que le paso y con un brazo tenia a Bakura contra la pared y con el otro estaba a punto de darle un golpe. —¿Me vas a golpear? Solo así demostraras que estoy en lo cierto, que estas celoso de que yo haya probado los dulces labios de Tea.

—Eres un….— es lo único que alcanza a decir Yami por qué de la entrada principal sale Joey quien corre hacia ellos. —¡Yami! Es… es… Rebecca— dice entrecortado.

Yami suelta a Bakura y mira serio a su amigo. —¿Qué le paso a Rebecca? — interrogo preocupado. —Creo… que se lastimo un pie.

Y con eso los 3 chicos corrieron adentro del local mismo donde un grupo de personas se encontraban rodeando a sus amigos, Yami y los otros dos se abren paso entre la gente, Yami mira a Rebecca en el piso y a su lado esta su hermano, Mai se estaba mordiendo una uña y tenía una cara de preocupada. —Yugi ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunto el mayor de los Motou.

Yugi lo mira y después mira con desprecio a Bell. —Pregúntale a ella.

—Basta Yugi, lo mejor será llevar a Rebecca al hospital después aclaramos el asunto ¿Rebecca, Cariño te puedes poner de pie? — interroga Mai, la rubia intenta ponerse de pie pero le dolía mucho y niega con la cabeza entonces Yugo se agacha y ofrece su espalda para cargar a la Hawkins.

—Sube Rebecca— dice Yugi, Rebecca estaba sorprendida no dijo nada. —Te llevare hasta el auto— continuo el más joven de los Motou y ella asintió, con ayuda de Joey la rubia se acomodó a la espalda de Yugi quien tomo las piernas de la chica para que no se callera y ella paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que su cabeza descansaba en el hombro izquierdo de Yugi.

—Yugi… gracias— susurro la chica.

—Yami… puedo llamar a una ambulancia si quieren— dice Bell tratando de alcanzarlos, Yami la mira y niega con la cabeza. —Ya has hecho suficiente, andando chicos— contesto Yami y se fueron al auto directo al hospital más cercano de Domino.

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Cuarto capítulo! Mis queridas lectoras… No quería dejar de actualizar y tenía que subir este capítulo pero ya! Sobre todo porque pasan muchas cosas… ¿Qué pasara entre Bakura, Yami y Tea? ¿Cómo reaccionara Bell ante todo este rollo? ¿Qué pasara con Rebecca? Ahora si compense lo cortito que habían sido los capítulos anteriores!. :P_**

 ** _Catone Historias:_** _Saludos! Déjame decirte que sin querer me has dado un spoiler de la película jaja no la pude ir a ver… Sin embargo eso de que Tea es muy buena aquí cambiara muajaja para bien :3 eso creo una escena entre Yami y Tea 7u7. Con gusto seguiré leyendo apenas he leído un poquito los trabajos de CoteDark, cuando tenga mi respiro de la escuela no dudare en seguir leyendo los tuyos y los de ella :3._

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love:_** _Es un gusto para mí leerte y contestar tan lindo review! Me da mucho gusto que te gustara el capítulo así que espero que el de bolos te guste aún más… ¡claro! Hasta yo empecé a odiar a la propia Bell y creo que más ahora por lo que ha hecho… PD: Ya empecé a leer más trabajitos tuyos por ahí deje unos reviews n.n_

 ** _Tea Mutou:_** _Que gusto leerte y gracias por tu comentario, espero disfrutes mucho este episodio!._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5: Noche en el hospital.**_

El mayor de los Motou iba manejando el carro mientras que el copiloto era Joey Wheeler, atrás estaba Yugi del lado derecho, en medio Rebecca y del lado izquierdo Mai Valentine. —Estarás bien, no te preocupes cariño— le dice la rubia mayor a la joven de lentes.

Hawkins hace una leve sonrisa y su mirada paso de ver a Mai a ver su regazo donde tenía ambas manos, una se encontraba tomada por Mai y la otra tomada por Yugi, ese chico que se preocupa mucho por ella. —Lo siento mucho Rebecca— dijo el más joven de los Motou afligido, los ojos de Yugi miraban a todos lados menos a los ojitos de Rebecca.

Hawkins noto la tristeza en su amigo y se soltó del agarre de Mai, con delicadeza acaricio la mejilla de Yugi y levemente lo voltio para que la mirara directamente. —No es tu culpa Yugi, los accidentes pasan.

Dijo con suavidad, Yugi cerró un momento los ojos disfrutando la leve caricia de Rebecca y puso una de sus manos sobre la de la Hawkins.

—Bell es un triste accidente que le ocurrió a sus padres, enserio ¿Por qué la invitaste a los bolos Yami? — interrogo Wheeler y se escucha como Yami chasquea la lengua.

—Yo no la invite, esa loca apareció justo cuando estaba por irme e insistió en que quería pasar el día conmigo y cuando le dije que vendría a los bolo s eme pego como sanguijuela a pesar que le dije que no…— se explicó el mayor de los Motou con pesadez.

—Oye amor ¿ya le informaste a Tea sobre lo que paso? — pregunto Mai al Wheeler quien negó con la cabeza. —No… ¿deberíamos hablarle, digo después de lo que paso con…— el rubio no termino la frase porque vio como Yami frunció el ceño y de cierta forma se sintió que este acelero el paso.

0o0o0

Una vez llegaron al hospital todos bajaron y nuevamente Yugi llevo a Rebecca en su espalda y los 5 entran en el hospital, quizá se pregunten ¿Qué paso con Bakura?.

 _Flashback_

 _—¿No vienes? — interrogo Joey al joven de cabellos blancos quien estaba fuera del auto._ _—No… prefiero ir a casa de Tea para informarle sobre lo de Rebecca._

 _Contesto el joven pero al parecer no le pareció a cierto joven de ojos amatista._ _—¿Y porque tienes que ir tu precisamente Bakura?_ _— interrogo Yami, Bakura sonrió._ _—Bueno ciento que por mi culpa pasó esto a Hawkins lo menos que puedo hacer es irle a informar lo de Rebecca y pedirle disculpas._

 _—No hay tiempo de discutir las cosas, Yami tenemos que irnos_ _— dijo Mai y aunque a Yami no le gustaba la idea de que Bakura fuera precisamente el que buscara a Tea, él tenía una misión y era llevar a Hawkins al hospital._

 _Fin del flashback._

Una vez dentro del hospital se podía ver como la pareja de rubios estaba llenando un papeleo mientras que llego un doctor y subió a Hawkins en una camilla para llevarla a un cuarto y analizarla más detalladamente, Yugi parecía preocupado. —Tranquilo Yugi, todo estará bien— le dijo Hawkins, el chico la tomo de la mano y seguía teniendo cara triste. —Es que… yo le prometí a tu abuelito que te traería sana y salva— contesto igual de triste.

—¡Mi nieta! ¿Dónde está mi adorada nieta? — se escucha una voz madura que estaba desesperada y asustada, Yugi camina hasta el anciano junto con Yami. —Sr. Hawkins tenemos que hablar un momento— dice Yami estrechando la mano y los tres se saludan.

—¿Qué ocurrió jovencito? — interrogo Arthur mirando a Yugi.

10 minutos después Yugi le explico con detalle como estuvieron las cosas en los bolos, el anciano se relajó un poco más. —Por lo visto fue un accidente y espero que no sea nada grave— dijo el anciano y en eso sale un doctor. —¿Familiares de la srta. Hawkins? — cuestiona el sujeto de bata blanca.

Todos los presentes se acercan y esperan una respuesta del doctor. —Ella está bien, el golpe no le afecto solo se le inflamo y ya le pusimos una pomada sin embargo… solo por si las dudas me gustaría que la srta. Hawkins pasara la noche en el hospital es solo para prevenir que alguna otra cosa ocurra y se lastime le pie realmente— explica el doctor.

—Sr. Hawkins déjeme enmendar mi error por no cuidar bien de Rebecca y permítame que me quede con ella esta noche— hablo Yugi en un tono serio, Arthur asintió. —Veo que tú quieres y aprecias mucho a mi nieta, está bien Yugi pero cualquier cosa que se ofrezca no duden en llamarme por cierto ¿puedo verla ahora doctor? — interrogo Arthur y el sujeto de bata blanca asintió.

0o0o0

En la habitación de una joven de apellido Gardner, ella estaba postrada en su cama abrazando una almohada donde ocultaba su rostro y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, llevaba unos minutos llorando. —Bakura… eres un idiota ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y… además él estaba viendo— susurro para si la joven en segundos escucha como suena el timbre de su casa. —¿Y eso? Cierto… olvide que mis padres no estaban en casa desde temprano.

Se contestó a sí misma, se limpió las lágrimas y bajo las escaleras cuando abrió la puerta cual fue su sorpresa al ver a un muchacho de cabellos blancos, el chico estaba sorprendido de verla y más al notar sus ojos. —¡Tea!.

Bakura la llamo pero lo único que se escuchó después de la voz de Bakura fue el ruido de una bofetada, la Gardner estaba furiosa. —¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa? Te ofrecí mi amistad, nunca te di a las y tu simplemente me besaste sin mi permiso.

El chico estaba callado segundos después su mano fue hasta donde estaba la marca de la mano de Tea y después miro sorprendido a la chica. —Tea…

—Amigos, Bakura, es lo único que te puedo ofrecer— contesto la chica y esto solo hizo sentir mal a Bakura y después frunció el ceño. —Es por Yami ¿Verdad? ¡Nunca me darás una oportunidad por culpa de el! — reclamo el chico de cabellos blancos.

—Estas diciendo puras tonterías, vete a tu casa— contesto la Gardner y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta el ojicafe mete un pie suyo evitando la acción de Tea. —Tenemos que hablar— pidió Bakura. —Largate, ahora— contesto seca la joven de ojos azules.

—¡Tea es sobre Rebecca! — chillo el joven, Tea simplemente quito el pie de Bakura. —No te creo nada, ahora vete— fue lo único que dijo y cerro la puerta frente a las narices de Bakura. El chico suspiro y pensó en volver a tocar justo antes de que su puño tocara la puerta decidió irse del lugar mientras que del otro lado se ve a la Gardner deslizarse por la puerta hasta llegar al piso. —¿Por qué a mí?.

0o0o0o

Bakura saco su móvil y busco entre sus contactos, no quería acepta el error que había cometido pero no tenía remedio si quería conseguir el perdón de dos personas. —Es… Bakura— dice el mayor de los Motou mientras mira a sus amigos al tiempo que sostenía su móvil. —Contesta quizá tenga noticias de Tea— dijo la rubia, Yami dudo unos segundos pero después deslizo su dedo para atender la llamada.

— _Yami… sé que cometí un error hoy bueno… dos, quise arreglar las cosas con Tea pero cuando fui a su casa la vi realmente mal y siendo honesto creo que tú eres el más indicado para ayudarla, además… no me dejo decirle lo de Rebecca_ — explico Bakura.

—Entiendo— dice Yami. — _Bien… creo que mi presencia estaría de más en el hospital por el momento, espero ver a Rebecca el lunes en la escuela y a los demás_ — contesto el joven de cabellos blancos y corto la comunicación con Yami.

El mayor de los Motou les explico a los 4 lo que Bakura le dijo. —Bueno si me lo preguntas, yo digo que deberías ir a verla viejo además creo que le haría bien a Rebecca verla— explico el Wheeler. —Chicos ¿Seguros que quieren estar aquí más tiempo? Es decir Yugi y yo estaremos toda la noche haciéndole compañía a Rebecca.

—Bueno… la cuestión es que tenemos que hacer algunas cosas ¿Verdad corazón? — interroga Mai y el joven asiente. —¿nos podrías llevar a casa? — interroga Wheeler, Yami asiente y se despiden de las dos personas restantes.

Una vez el chico había llegado a casa de la Gardner se estaciono y camino hasta quedar frente a la puerta, toco el timbre y espero unos minutos volvió a tocar pero su resultado fue igual. —¿Por qué no abre? — interrogo para si Yami.

Toco por tercera vez y al no tener respuesta una idea perversa cruzo por su cabeza ¿y si le paso algo? El temor lo invadió, idea tras idea pasan por su cabeza sobre lo que le pudo pasar a Tea, su vista se posó en una ventana del segundo piso la cual se encontraba abierta.

— _quizá esa sea tu habitación_ — Pensó y como si se tratara de suerte justo habían unas escaleras en el patio las tomo y las acomodo, subió hasta llegar a la ventana y se metió, una vez dentro su vista miro toda la alcoba era linda y estaba adornada como para una joven de la edad de Tea, sus ojos vieron un espejo donde habían varias fotos lo que llamo su atención y camino hasta el espejo, observo cada foto y miro una donde la joven Gardner tenía un traje de baño que combinaba con sus ojos además de que en la foto había un castillo de arena. —Que linda— susurro y contemplo las demás fotos.

Una de sus manos tomo una fotografía donde se miraba Tea mirando hacia otro lado al tiempo que la brisa del aire hacia que su cabello se moviera, unas hojas en pleno otoño y de fondo muchos árboles derramando hojas, ella tenía un abrigo color perla y una bufanda rosa.

Un ruido hizo que Yami reaccionara y dejo de contemplar la foto misma que guardo en su bolsillo, se giró y en la cama diviso un bulto cuando se acercó mas logro ver a Tea dormida, se miraba tan linda que Yami no pudo evitar sacar su móvil y tomarle una foto, eso sería un secreto de él y su celular ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Primero había tomado una foto de Tea y ahora le tomaba una foto ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Dejo de pensar en eso y tomo asiento en la camia, con delicadeza empezó a mover a Tea. —Gardner hora de despertar…— susurro.

La chica ni se había inmutado, el joven de ojos amatista se acerco invadiendo el espacio personal de Tea y sus labios se acercaron a uno de los odios de la chica. —Tea necesito que despiertes.

—No quiero— contesto la chica en forma de puchero. —Vamos Tea soy yo Yami.

La chica empieza a abrir sus ojos lentamente los cuales se topan con los ojos purpura de Yami, ambos estaban a tan pocos centímetros de besarse que la idea hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y acto seguido Yami se incorporó al igual que Tea. —¿Qué haces en mi casa? — interrogo la joven.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones, Rebecca tuvo un pequeño accidente justo después de que te fuiste y ah0ora está en el hospital— explico el chico de cabellos tricolor, La Gardner abrió sus ojos con asombro. —¡Que! ¿Pero está bien? Dime por favor Yami— suplico la joven sujetando a Yami de sus hombros.

—Tea— la llamo el joven Motou y tomo sus manos. —Cálmate, ella está bien pero se quedara en el hospital esta noche.

—¿Puedo ir a verla? — interrogo la chica, Yami asintió.

0o0o0o

Ambos iban en el carro en silencio, Tea se sentía incomoda de algún modo sentía que tenía que darle una explicación a Yami. —Oye… lo que paso en los bolos…

Empezó por decir Tea. —No tienes que explicarme nada, no soy quien para juzgarte— respondió el chico totalmente sereno. —Pero yo quiero hacerlo, yo jamás le di alas a Bakura para que pensara que a mí me gustaba el…

—De acuerdo, supongo que confundió las cosas con tu amabilidad— respondió el joven sin quitar la mirada de enfrente. —El problema es que me beso— dijo Tea resentida. —¿Tan mal besador es? — respondió Yami. —No…

Yami al escuchar esa respuesta no pudo evitar voltear para verla sorprendido ¿le había gustado el beso de Bakura?. —¡No me veas asi! El problema es que ese era mi primer beso y yo… esperaba que fuera diferente— explico la joven a pesar de tener 16 años casi 17 no había tenido oportunidad de besar a algún chico y no porque no tuviera pretendientes simplemente no le gustaban.

—Lamento escuchar eso Tea, ya llegamos— dijo Yami mientras estaciono el auto y antes de que la chica pudiera salir del carro el joven la toma de su blusa haciéndola voltear. —¿Yami?.

El joven en movimiento rápido puso uno de sus antebrazos sobre los labios de Tea y empezó a frotarlo. —Auheijokq— trato de decir la Gardner cuando Yami termino se volteo rápidamente ocultando su sonrojo. —Dijiste que no te gusto ese beso… entonces lo que hice fue borrarlo de tus labios así podrás esperar tu primer beso.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del auto, Tea tenía una sonrisa ya que la acción de Yami la había enternecido, una vez ambos llegaron al cuarto de Rebecca la Gardner no pudo evitar ir a abrazarla y disculparse por salir tan rápido de los bolos.

0o0o0o

Las horas transcurrieron en el hospital, Yugi tenía una silla pegada a Rebecca por cualquier cosa que se le ofreciera él se la traería de inmediato, Yami y Tea estaban en un sofá pegado a la pared, el mayor de los Motou se pone de pie. —Tea vamos, quiero cenar antes de que la cafetería cierre, les traeré algo Yugi— explico el chico de cabello tricolor y la Gardner se puso de pie, los otros dos jóvenes asintieron.

Una vez estuvieron solos Yugi aprovecho. —Rebecca quiero que sepas que eres una persona muy importante para mí y estoy dispuesto a cuidarte mejor, no me perdonaría si esto hubiera llegado a mayores.

—Sabes Yugi, tu eres igual de importante para mí— dijo la chica sonriente, ambos jóvenes se miraron y no falta de decir nada más, Yugi se fue acercando poco a poco hacia la joven quien cerro sus ojos con delicadeza y esperaba lo que tanto había querido desde hace algún tiempo o más bien desde que lo conoció, Yugi le deposito un tierno beso en la frente bueno al menos era un inicio y se sintió contenta por otro lado eso no le basto a Rebecca.

—Yugi…— lo llamo ella, el joven la miro a los ojos. —¿Si?.

—Esa era mi frente, estos son mis labios— dialogo Rebecca y unió sus labios con los de Yugi, ambos jóvenes disfrutaron el momento.

0o0o0o

Más tarde a altas horas de la noche una enfermera paso por ese cuarto y le dio mucha ternura ver al más pequeño de los Motou dormido con su cabeza descansando en la cama y con una de sus manos tomando la de Rebecca y por otro lado estaban Tea y Yami quienes estaban dormidos en el sofá, la chica tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Yami y este la tenía abrazada. —Qué bonito es el amor en los jóvenes— dijo la enfermera y entro para tapar a Yami y Tea y puso una cobija más en Yugi.

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Quinto capítulo! Mis queridas lectoras… Quise actualizar y espero les guste esto, Bakura quizá ya entendió o tal vez no se de por vencido tan fácilmente… ¿Qué hará Bell para joder a nuestros héroes?_**

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love:_** _Un saludo y gusto leerte, gracias por el apoyo, me da gusto que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este sea de tu total agrado aquí tanto nos centramos un poco con Yugi y Rebecca como con Yami y Tea._

 ** _Catone Historias:_** _Saludos! Gracias por dejar review y tus consejos en cuanto al problema de subir los capítulos, intente hacerlo con este y espero haya dado resultado, definitivamente la tengo que ver en algún rato libre, me da gusto que te gustara el capítulo y sin duda alguna Bell será una maldita jaja._

 ** _Tea Mutou:_** _Saludos y gracias por tu reviews, todos le están agarrando odio a Bell y eso es lo que quería después de todo es la villana jaja, un beso y un abrazo._

 ** _Semayet:_** _¡Saludos! Y una disculpa lo que pasa es que el capítulo 4 lo había actualizado antes de que me llegara tu review sin embargo aquí está tu saludo y me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, todos quieren golpear a Bell lo se jaja pero es solo el comienzo después veremos qué tan lejos es capaz de llegar por el amor de Yami un beso y un abrazo!._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: ¿cita? Parte I.**_

Era un domingo en la mañana en aquella localidad de nombre Domino, justo nos situaremos en un hospital de la ciudad precisamente donde una chica de cabellos rubios y bellos ojos esmeraldas se encontraba acostada y lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue al chico que más quería en esos momentos a su lado durmiendo como un angelito ella soltó una sonrisa para sí misma. — _¿Algún día me pedirá ser su novia?_ — Se cuestionó al tiempo que miraba como ambos estaban tomados de la mano.

Al menos ambos ya habían aceptado lo importante que eran tanto el uno para el otro y el beso ¡el beso! La idea de volver a besar los labios del joven Motou hizo a la Hawkins sonrojarse y giro su cabeza encontrándose con una escena muy linda de Tea y Yami durmiendo muy tranquilos, el joven la tenía abrazada y ella tenía su cabeza en el pecho del chico. —Esto tiene que ser un lindo recuerdo— dijo para sí y como pudo tomo su móvil y les saco una foto pero el ruido del flash hizo que Yugi se levantara y estirara un poco. —Buenos días Rebecca.

Ambos chicos se dieron los buenos días y segundos más tarde se escuchó como la joven Gardner se estiraba al tiempo que se ponía de pie, Yami despertó con un bostezo en eso entra el doctor junto con Arthur. —Buenos días jovencitos, srta. Hawkins es hora de que usted regrese a casa.

Ya todo había pasado, no hubo nada grave y era hora de regresar a casa además de que Rebecca podría ir a la escuela sin problemas.

En la mansión de los Isthar se encontraba Ishizu sentada junto a su novio Seto quien la tenía abrazada ambos sentados en un sofá de piel color negro, la joven pareja observaban atentos como una joven de ojos perla y cabellera blanca caminaba de un lado a otro como si fuera a hacer un hoyo en el piso.

—¡La odio! ¡Odio a esa mujer! ¡Por su culpa! ¡Por su culpa Yami me ignora! — refunfuño la ojiperla. —Oye Bell ¿no crees que exageras? — dice Seto rascándose la nuca.

La chica se detiene en seco y lo voltea a ver. —¿A qué te refieres? — interrogo la chica echando chispas. —Bueno… siendo honestos el mayor de los Motou nunca ha mostrado interés en si ¿Por qué ahora te importa? — dialoga Kaiba.

—¡Cállate! Esa estúpida Gardner es la culpable, la detesto, si ella no estuviera en Domino tendría una oportunidad con mi hermoso príncipe Yami— explica la chica de cabellos blancos primero hablaba con ira al final de la frase ahora sus ojos tenían forma de corazón.

—Prima… dudo que ese joven piense en siquiera darte una oportunidad y la chica no te ha hecho nada, solo se metió con Seto porque alteraste las cosas de cuando Rebecca te tiro el juego en el uniforme…— la joven de apellido Isthar estaba por continuar cuando su prima la detiene.

—¡Por lo menos ponte de mi lado esta vez Ishizu! — exclamo la chica de tez blanca, la joven de tez aperlada se puso de pie acto seguido la miro serio. —En primera no alces la voz en la casa de tu tíos, segunda debes controlarte y ya deja de molestarlos por ultimo ¿sabes contar? No cuentes con nosotros en que les haremos la vida imposible a esos jóvenes en especial a la nueva que no te ha hecho absolutamente nada.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Ishizu y junto con su novio salieron de la habitación dejando a una Bell furiosa sin embargo segundos después su cara se tornó en una sonrisa malvada. —Quizá ustedes no me ayuden pero por suerte tengo a mi primo favorito que me ayudara en lo que yo quiera— dijo para si la joven.

0o0o0

El domingo transcurrió normal, todo siguió su curso hasta llegar al lunes donde todos nuestros héroes estaban comiendo y contándole a Tristán todo lo que ocurrió y este estaba que no se la creía. —¿Enserio? ¿todo eso? Y… Rebecca ¿enserio ya estas bien? — pregunto el castaño, la Hawkins asintió acto seguido su mirada se enfocó en Yugi. —Mejor que nunca Tristán.

El joven asintió y después miro a Tea. —Por cierto ¿perdonaras a Bakura por lo del beso? — interrogo el castaño, Tea abrió sus ojos y no supo que responder la verdad no entendía como a Joey se le salió ese detalle si para ella era incómodo. —Bueno si lo perdona o no, no es nuestro asunto— responde Yami dando una mordida a su sándwich y justo cuando las cosas ya no podían ser más incomodas llego Bakura tocando el hombro de Tea. —¿Podemos hablar?.

—Yo… no lo sé Bakura…

—Tea por favor— suplico el joven de cabellos blancos.

—Si ella te dijo que no quiere es que no quiere— responde Yami serio. —Creo que Tea puede responder por si sola Yami— dialoga Bakura algo enojado y antes de que el chico tricolor contestara la Gardner se puso de pie y empezó a caminar al no escuchar los pasos de Bakura se giró hacia la mesa. —¿Querías hablar no?.

Una vez estando lo suficientemente lejos Bakura empezó a disculparse de verdad había arruinado la buena amistad entre ellos. —Bakura… te perdono ero ser amigos otra vez costara trabajo, no podre confiar en ti tan fácilmente.

—Entiendo Tea y lo acepto pero con el simple hecho de que me permitas estar junto a ti con eso soy más que feliz— respondió el joven ambos asintieron regresaron con los demás y todo transcurrió normal excepto por Yami que disparaba unas miradas casi asesinas a Bakura por otro lado Tea observo junto con Mai a cierto hermano menor de Yami que se veía nervioso y sonrojado al mismo tiempo además en ocasiones miraba a la Hawkins ¿algo había pasado?.

0o0o0

Las horas transcurrieron y llego la hora de la salida, Yugi acompaño a Rebecca hasta su casa pero detrás de esto había una intención, esto le estaba costando mucho a Yugi porque estaba muy nervioso ya habían llegado a casa de la Hawkins y cuando la chica estaba por entrar ni el mismo supo de donde saco el valor pero lo hizo.

—Rebecca… tu… que… sa… co…e..un…c..a?.

La rubia se confundió. —Yugi discúlpame pero no entendí nada.

El chico empezó jugar con sus dedos y un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas. —Que… si… ¿saldrías conmigo en una cita?.

La joven soltó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¡por fin! Yugi había tenido el valor de invitarla en una cita es decir ya habían salido antes pero en plan de amigos y ahora era diferente, la chica le deposita un beso en la mejilla. —Me encantaría Yugi.

—¡Genial! Ya verás todo será perfecto— dice el chico de cabellos tricolor, la joven asiente. —Descuida Yugi con el simple hecho de estar contigo, será perfecto.

En la noche de ese mismo día…

—¡Me invito a salir en una cita! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¿Qué me pondré? ¡Amigas necesito su consejo! — exclamaba Rebecca, tenía el teléfono recargado en su hombro y su cabeza inclinada para evitar que se le cayera mientras que con las manos se ponía una blusa delante de su cuerpo y se miraba al gran espejo, ropa que no le gustaba la arrojaba a su cama ya llevaba media hora haciendo eso y se podía ver una pequeña pila de ropa en la cama.

— _Cariño relájate aunque creo que yo me emocione igual o más cuando Joey me invito a salir_ — dialogo Valentine mientras que los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza. — _¡Que emoción Rebecca! Por cierto Mai ¿Cómo y dónde fue tu primera cita?_ — interrogo la Gardner curiosa.

— _Nuestra primera cita fue en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, Joey sabe que me gusta patinar así que me invito y aunque él era un completo desastre aun así quiso llevarme, fue lindo._

— _¿Desastre?_ — dijeron ambas chicas. — _Se calló como 5 veces, todos se burlaban de él, incluso niños de 5 años pero no le importo mientras yo me divirtiera con el entonces le ofrecí mi mano y le enseñe a patinar de poco a poco al final del día recuerdo que me acompaño hasta casa y justo antes de que se fuera le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije que deberíamos tener más citas._

— _Ohh pobre Wheeler bueno pero Mai ¿Cuándo le dijiste que si?_ — interrogo Tea. — _Después de algunas citas le dije que "si", Joey me gusta mucho y me gusto que dejara su obsesión de las cartas por mí, estamos muy bien juntos ahora claro no les miento de vez en cuando se comporta como un niño pero es muy tierno cuando se lo propone y me respeta mucho además de sobre cuidarme. Me gusta nuestra relación ya que él tiene tiempo para mí y se da su tiempo para estar con sus amigos al igual que yo con ustedes._

— _Suena a que tu relación va viento en popa Mai_ — dice Tea y las chicas continúan hablando sobre lo que Rebecca debería usar en su primera cita.

0o0o0

En la mañana siguiente Tristán y Joey estaban molestando a Yugi. —Pillín vas con todo ¿Verdad? Rebecca es una chica muy bonita— dice el castaño al tiempo que sujeta a Yugi del cuello y lo despeina con su mano libre.

—Quien te viera Yugi ahora solo falta Yami y Tristán de tener novia a menos que… le tiren para otro lado— dijo Wheeler con mirada picara.

—No digas estupideces— contesta Yami serio. —Viejo yo no tengo novia porque no he hallado a la indicada al menos Yami la tiene frente a sus ojos, Tea.

—Deja de fastidiar Tristán— dialoga Yami girando su cabeza para evitar verlos y que vieran su sonrojo. —Oh vamos Yami se ve que te gusta y desde que te regalo ese llavero no lo has quitado de las llaves de tu auto ¿Por qué no la invitas a una cita?.

—Con gusto aceptaría— se oye una voz femenina detrás de Yami y aparte el joven Motou siente como es abrazado por la espalda. —Te extrañe.

El joven se suelta del agarre y cuando se gira se encuentra con Bell, rueda los ojos y se va a su salón junto con los otros chicos, la joven suelta una risa. —Ya verás Yami, caerás o de lo contrario are imposible tu relación con Gardner.

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Sexto capítulo! Mis queridas lectoras… Mi ausentacion… no tengo palabras pero sepan que operaron a su escritora y necesitaba reposo (nada grave) en fin les traigo este capítulo donde vemos que Yugi y Rebecca tendrán una cita ¿Saldrá todo bien? ¿Qué ocurrirá en esa cita? Además… un adelanto en el capítulo 8 o quizá 9 veremos un baile de disfraces ¿Qué ocurrirá en ese baile? Si sienten el capítulo algo corto es porque ya son las 3 am y tengo algo de sueño T.T, sepan que serán compensados en el próximo capítulo! Besos y abrazos!._**

 ** _Tea Mutou:_** _Que gusto leerte y me agrada que te gustara el capítulo así que espero que este sea igualmente de tu agrado, saludos!._

 ** _Catone Historias:_** _No sé si ya el problema en la página se solucionó pero estaré haciendo el consejo que me diste por un tiempo, me da mucho gusto saber que esto te recuerda a las pelis románticas jaja y que te guste, Yami y Tea como son los principales deben tardar un poquito más pero ya no falta tanto…_

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love:_** _Me da tanto gusto leerte y que te guste como toma forma la historia, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado sobre todo por la propuesta de Yugi a Rebecca, Yami y Tea irán a su pasito, Bakura quizá le pego el amor a primera vista pero el entenderá con el tiempo…_

 ** _Semayet:_** _¡Saludos! Qué bueno es leerte enserio, me gusta que te agrade el episodio y con eso espero que este igual, los problemas apenas van a empezar para nuestros héroes en el baile que se aproxima ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¡Abra que leer! Besos y abrazos._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	8. Chapter 8 cita parte II

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: ¿cita? Parte II.**_

Los días transcurrieron normal y con el paso de los días llegamos a uno tan esperado, el sábado, donde nuestra querida Rebecca tendría su cita con Yugi es decir no es como si no hubieran salido antes solos pero ahora era diferente, Yugi la estaba cortejando. En la casa de los Mutou el abuelito de ambos jóvenes se encontraba en la cocina haciendo deliciosos hotcakes para sus nietos el anciano traía su ropa habitual solo que esta vez traía puesto un mandil celeste. —Buenos días abuelo— saluda el mayo de los Mutou al tiempo que se sienta en la mesa y se talla un ojo era sábado como alrededor de las 10 am y el aún estaba en pijama.

—Buenos días Yami ¿Cómo amaneciste? — interrogo el abuelito regalándole una sonrisa y poniendo en un plato un hotcake para que su nieto empezara a comer después dejo la sartén y le sirvió leche en un vaso, Salomón adoraba a sus nietos y le gustaba consentirlos de vez en cuando. —Gracias abuelo, bien por cierto ¿y mi hermano? — cuestiono Yami extrañado notando que faltaba la presencia de su hermano en eso su abuelito suelta una risita y justo en ese momento pasa el menor de los Mutou corriendo de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Yugi abuelo?.

—¿No lo sabes? Tendrá una cita con la nieta de Arthur— respondió Salomón sentándose y empezando a comer con Yami. —¡Que! — exclamo el chico de cabellos tricolor quien casi escupía el pedazo de pancake que estaba masticando ¿Su hermano ya tendría una cita con Rebecca? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?.

—Así es de echo hasta me pidió consejos sobre cómo tratar a Rebecca en la primera cita, puedo notar que Yugi le tiene mucho cariño a nieta de Arthur… Yami ¿podría pedirte un favor? Que estuvieras cercas de donde estén ellos, no me gustaría que pasara algún accidente como la semana pasada.

Yami esboza una sonrisa. —Claro abuelo ¿sabes a dónde irán?

—Al centro comercial… por cierto ya sé que a Yugi le gusta Rebecca pero a ti Yami nunca te he conocido una novia— dice el abuelo dejando de comer los hotcakes y mirando serio a su nieto. —¿A qué viene eso abuelo? — responde el joven mientras bebe la leche.

—Bueno… quizá a ti no te atraen las chicas y tú seas… ¿gay? — tan pronto como el anciano termino la oración Yami no pudo evitar girarse y escupir la leche. —¡Abuelito! No digas tonterías— contesto algo molesto Yami.

—Bueno Yami es algo que paso por la cabeza ya veo que me equivoque— respondió el anciano. —Tendré novia pero no ahora a su tiempo, es nueva en la ciudad y apenas la estamos conociendo…

Explico el chico de cabellos tricolor su abuelo solo una sonrisa. —Entiendo Yami, tú y tu hermano son buenos chicos así que merecen a una linda joven que los valore y si ella te gusta estoy seguro que te hará feliz y tú a ella, debes cuidarla muy bien muchacho.

—Si abuelo pero aun no somos nada, esos consejos los tomare cuando ella acepte ser mi novia— contesto el joven y termino de comer los últimos hotcakes.

Minutos más tarde Yami subió a su habitación y se cambió rápidamente opto por un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul una vez se puso los zapatos se arrojó a la cama y tomo su móvil del buro empezó a indagar entre sus contactos y marco uno. —Hola… ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al centro comercial? ¡Bien paso por ti en 15! — se escuchó hablar al joven Mutou.

Una vez colgó el teléfono bajo las escaleras tomo las llaves del auto y salió de casa rumbo a por esa persona una vez llego a la casa de ese alguien se dirigieron al siguiente destino: el centro comercial.

—Yami puedo preguntar ¿Qué aremos exactamente? — interroga el acompañante del joven. —Bueno quería dar un paseo así de simple— responde el joven haciendo una ligera sonrisa.

—Si ¿y fui tu primera opción? — cuestiono divertida la joven. —Oh vamos quiero ser amable contigo y que nos conozcamos más— contesto el chico.

—Bueno ya que lo pones así no estaría mal que me llevaras a comer y me invitaras un helado.

—Lo que usted guste madame incluso la llevo al cine si así lo desea mi lady.

—Eso suena bien Yami… una cita— dijo la joven.

—Si una cita, Tea— contesto Yami despreocupado pero en segundos su cabeza analizo lo que había dicho él y lo que ella dijo. —¡No! ¡no! No es lo que parece es solo que los chicos estaban ocupados y Bell no es una opción para salir— se excusó el joven Mutou.

—Ya veo… fui tu ultima opción— respondió triste Tea agachando su mirada de cierta forma las palabras de Yami le dolieron. —¡No! ¡Tampoco! Es solo que… bueno si te soy honesto me gusta tu compañía Tea y mucho.

—Awwwws Yami que tierno pero eso te costara otro helado por haber lastimado mis sentimientos.

Una vez Yami y Tea llegaron al gran centro comercial no les costo trabajo buscar a su hermano es decir ¿Quién aparte de Yami tiene el cabello como Yugi? La joven Hawkins y el Mutou llegaron a un restaurante de comida Italiana mientas que al otro extremo en un puesto de revistas estaban Yami y Tea escondidos en un periódico disimulando que lo leían. —Dime Tea ¿te apetece comida italiana? — interroga el chico y ella asiente.

En el restaurante Yami y Tea toman un lugar lejos pero con vista a la mesa de Yugi y Rebecca, una vez que el mesero atendió al menor de los Mutou se podía ver a lo lejos como Yugi tomaba la mano de Rebecca. —Te quiero— le dijo el menor de los Mutou. —Y tú sabes que eres muy importante para mí y esto significa mucho— respondió Hawkins.

—Wooo Yugi es muy lindo con Rebecca— decía Tea mientras observaba la escena además de que cuando llegaron Yugi no se sentó hasta que su chica tomara asiento y la acomodara como normalmente haría un joven caballero además que esto Yami lo hizo con Tea.

—Bueno lo que pasa es que nuestros padres nos criaron con buenos modales— respondió el joven y en eso suena su celular. —Tea discúlpame un momento— dice el chico y se retira para ir al baño y en ese trayecto pasa por la mesa de Yugi quien al parecer logro verlo. —¿Yami? — pensó en voz alta.

—¿Yugi? ¿Cómo que Yami? El no está aquí, es nuestra cita— respondió la chica. —Lo siento… pensé que lo había visto por aquí.

—Hablando de Yami te quiero mostrar algo— dice la rubia y le muestra la foto que le tomo a su amiga y a Yami en el hospital abrazados durmiendo, Yugi admitió que se miraban muy bien fue entonces que a Rebecca se le ocurrió una travesura y le mando la foto a Tea poniendo de título "que linda te vez durmiendo en brazos de tu amado".

Mientras Tea los miraba de lejos llego un mesero bastante atractivo para su gusto. —¿Lista para pedir srta.?

—Yo emm espero a mi acompañante— respondió la Gardner tratando de ver a los tortolitos. —Disculpe hermosa dama pero no creo correcto que la hagan esperar sobre todo si usted es alguien sumamente preciosa— dijo el mesero lo cual logro hacer que Tea se sonrojara ¿Se estaba chiflando con ella?.

—Gracias pero mi acompañante ya está aquí solo fue al tocador.

—Bueno hermosa si algún día quieres salir conmigo por mi encantado ¿Qué dices dulzura? — responde el mesero, la chica estaba que no se la creía ¿Era enserio que un mesero guapo la estaba invitando a salir? Pero justo antes de que ella pudiera cancelarle al tipo llego Yami aclarándose la garganta. —Creo que estamos listos para ordenar ¿Verdad cariño? — dijo el Mutou mirando a Tea.

Una vez que tomo la orden y el mesero estaba por irse, Yami lo llama. —Una cosa más agradecería que no te le insinuaras a mi novia o de lo contrario hablare con el gerente y no creo que lo mire bien ¿entendido? — dijo el chico de cabello tricolor en un tono serio.

—Disculpe…

Una vez se marchó el tipo Tea sonrió. —Gracias Yami aunque creo que decir que soy tu novia fue algo inesperado.

—Oh vamos Tea ¿acaso te gusto ese patán? — pregunto indignado Yami. —No… pero tampoco era tu asunto— respondió divertida ¿Era su imaginación o Yami se había puesto celoso?.

—Vaya todavía que me molesto en quitarte a ese idiota de enzima— respondió algo enojado al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. —No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda— dialogo la chica seria. —Que mal agradecida eres Gardner.

La chica estaba por responder cuando timbro su móvil, era un mensaje de Rebecca. —Te salvo la campana.

Dijo la chica y cuando abrió el mensaje de Rebecca sus mejillas alcanzaron un color carmín. —¿ocurre algo? — interrogo Yami preocupado al ver la reacción de su acompañante, Tea niega con la cabeza.

—¿Segura? — insistió el joven, ella asintió.

Después de eso el mesero llego con los platillos y comieron en silencio. —Lo siento Tea.

—¿Lo sientes? — respondió la chica confundida. —No debo meterme cuando alguien te corteja.

—Descuida Yami ese tipo no es mi tipo de todos modos lo mandaría a volar— dijo con una sonrisa, continuaron comiendo y a Tea de verdad le gustó mucho la comida sin embargo no noto que se había manchado un poco cercas del labio superior. —Espera Tea…

Yami tomo una servilleta y le limpio a Tea la salsa de tomate pero el tiempo pareció detenerse en esa simple acción la cuestión es que no quería dejar de acariciar el rostro de Tea.

Una vez terminaron de comer en restaurante Rebecca y Yugi fueron al cine casualmente Tea y Yami habían terminado iguales así que los siguieron de cerca y vieron que la función a la que entraron se llamaba "anabelle", una vez compraron los boletos situamos a los más jóvenes en el centro de la sala con palomitas pequeñas y refresco más arriba estaban Tea y Yami observando.

En el transcurso de la película cierto joven de cabellos tricolor se había aburrido con la película ¿Qué daba miedo? ¿los gritos? Y de un momento a otro giraba la cabeza para ver a Tea quien estaba bien centrada en la película al tiempo que comía palomitas sin embargo su rostro denotaba que estaba asustada luego decidió mirar a su hermano y noto una acción, Yugi abrazo a Rebecca y esta descanso su cabeza en hombro de su futuro chico.

— _Claro por eso se metieron a ver una de terror_ — tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que ignoro el momento donde la protagonista mira al diablo y hace que todos griten incluyendo a Tea, los gritos fueron lo que despertaron a Yami de sus pensamientos y además sintió que alguien estaba sujetando su brazo cuando miro, era Tea asustada, el joven soltó una pequeña sonrisa quizá después de todo no fue tan mala idea ver esta película.

Después de la película se mira como Yugi y Rebecca están en una fuente de sodas y nuestra otra joven pareja está en otro puesto de revistas aplicando la de leer el periódico juntos, Tea seguía impresionada por tan lindo que era Yugi con Rebecca sin embargo lo que la hizo emocionarse más fue el hecho de que ambos jóvenes se dieron un tierno beso en la boca.

—¡Kyyyyyyya! ¡Se están besando! — exclamo Tea a lo lejos, Yami de inmediato le tapó la boca aunque estaba igual de sorprendido ¿se podía hacer eso en la primera cita?. —Tea relájate no queremos que nos descubran o ¿sí?.

Después de ese tierno beso era hora de irse, los tortolitos salieron del centro comercial y Yami soltó un gran suspiro. —Bueno es hora de que te lleve a casa Tea.

En el auto ambos iban en silencio pero no era necesario decir algo cuando llegaron a la casa de Tea la joven antes de bajarse le dio un beso a Yami en la mejilla. —Gracias me divertí mucho.

Fue lo que dijo Gardner y se bajó unos cuantos pasos y ya estaba dentro de su casa mientras que Yami se quedó ahí unos segundos una de sus manos viajo hasta su mejilla donde la chica le había dado el beso y soltó una sonrisa después manejo muy contento a su casa pensando ¿podría volver a espiar a su hermano y que Tea lo acompañara?.

0o0o0o

Días mas tarde en la escuela Domino se encontraban todo el gremio reunido almorzando como era costumbre. —¿Saben que se acerca el baile? — interrogo Mai emocionada. —¿Baile? — respondió Tea.

—Si cariño, veras en este baile a las mujeres les toca invitar a los chicos además de que es un baile de disfraces divertido ¿Verdad? Joey Wheeler más vale que no aceptes salir con otra chica, como tu novia debes ir conmigo te invite o no— sentencio la rubia y el joven la abrazo. —Nada me haría más feliz que ir contigo al baile pero aún falta ¿no?.

—Sera en dos semanas el baile el tiempo suficiente para invitar a los chicos y conseguir un lindo disfraz… dime Tea ¿ya sabes a quien invitaras? Digo porque Yami aun esta disponible— interroga Rebecca al tiempo que le dedica una pirada picara y hace que la chica casi se ahogue con la comida.

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Septimo capítulo! Mis queridas lectoras… Me da tanto gusto poder saludarlas y decirles que ya estoy mucho mejor como dije solo fue una pequeña operación pero necesitaba el reposo por otro lado… Inicie mi curso de verano y hasta apenas ahorita tome un tiempo para actualizar y que no me odien por no poder actualizar tan rápido como lo hacía antes…_**

 ** _Spoilers: 1) Un baile en la escuela Domino 2) Tendrá consecuencias negativas… 3) Bell no se rendirá hasta lastimar a todos ¿Cuál será el motivo?._**

 ** _Tea Mutou:_** _Saludos querida lectora me da tanto gusto que te agrade el capítulo y espero que este igual por cierto me encanta tu foto de perfil, ¡Amo el TeaxYami!._

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love:_** _Un gusto para mi poder leerte y muchas gracias por tu preocupación, estoy mejor mucho mejor por eso he vuelto esperando que este episodio sea de su total agrado y contestando tu pregunta si tiene un primo que le ayudara… y creo que todos sabemos quién es si nos basamos en que Bell es prima de Ishizu :P_

 ** _Catone Historias:_** _Es un gusto para mi léete otra vez y la verdad me lleno de emoción cuando dijiste que esta historia es de las pocas que sigues espero que siga asi y puedas disfrutar de un buen final por otro lado que bueno que ya se resolvió y si vuelve a pasar ya sabré que hacer, gracias por los buenos deseos ya estoy mejor :3 un beso y un abrazo._

 ** _Semayet:_** _¡Saludos! Me alegra tanto leerte y me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo por otro lado a si es… Marik ara su aparición en la historia ¿Qué hará? Eso lo veremos más delante en el baile y después también…_

 ** _Nyrak:_** _Hola! La verdad es que me da tanto gusto que esta historia tenga un buen recibimiento! Y créeme si yo no he leído de Yami es porque casi nunca encuentro fic de el : ( y hablo de Yami x Tea no de yaoi… xD! Jaja espero volverte a leer y que te guste como sigue la historia n.n_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_ _: **¿irías al baile conmigo?.**_

Y ahí estaba ella la verdad se estaba cuestionando una cosa: ¿Cómo iba a decirle a ese sujeto si quería ser su acompañante en el baile de disfraces? Si, era Gardner mirándose al espejo pensando una y otra vez sobre ¿Cómo se lo pediría a Yami? ¿Aceptaría? Se trataba de imaginar cómo es que le diría pero todo terminaba en un beso o en el peor de los casos terminaba por rechazarla y se iba con Bell cuando eso pasaba se sacudía su cabeza y recordaba que Yami le fastidia la presencia de Bell. Nuevamente se miró al espejo, sus manos estaban recargadas sobre el lava manos. —Vamos Tea tienes que poder, en esta ocasión le toca a las mujeres invitar a los hombres.

Se dijo a si misma por suerte estaba sola en el baño de mujeres aún era el receso, pensó las cosas y analizo que después de todo tenía una oportunidad es decir no era una de las chicas más atractivas pero tampoco era fea además ella y Yami habían tenido una "cita" espiando a Yugi y Rebecca ¿eso cuenta, no? Después de eso su comunicación aumento, todos los días podían pasar hablando horas y horas y no acabarían de hablar, se textiaban deseándose buenos días y buenas noches sin duda alguna algo pasaba entre ellos o se volvieron muy buenos amigos, Gardner esperaba que fuera la primera.

Ahora en el espejo se reflejaba una Tea segura de sí misma ¿Por qué no? Ella tenía una oportunidad como todas las demás solo que con algo de ventaja además tenía que darse prisa sus dos mejores amigas ya tenían pareja y ella seguía sin tener una.

Una vez salió del W.C. motivada pensó primero en ir al salón de clases donde solo vio a Tristán y Bakura jugando un duelo de mostros, se acercó a sus amigos. —¿Han visto a Yami?.

Ambos chicos sin dejar de jugar negaron con la cabeza, la chica suspiro ¿no podían dejar eso por unos segundos para hablar con ella? Se resignó y salió del salón intentando buscarlo por los pasillos aún tenía tiempo.

—¿Crees que lo busque para invitarlo al baile? — pregunto Bakura al tiempo que tomaba una carta de su maso. —Es lo más seguro ¿tú piensas ir al baile? — respondió el castaño. —No lo sé… quizá si me invitar ¿Por qué no?.

—Parece que tomaste bien el que Tea no pudiera corresponderte Bakura— dijo Tristán el joven de cabellos blancos soltó una leve risa. —No… aún me afecta pero no soy una persona egoísta si ella es feliz con otro hombre y sabemos que ese chico es una buena persona yo estaré feliz por ella.

Ambos chicos continuaron su juego cambiando del tema por otro lado la Gardner caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela Domino y casualmente se encuentra con Yugi y Rebecca quienes están tomados de la mano. —Hola chicos por casualidad ¿han visto a Yami? — pregunta mientras los saluda de beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Tea y ahora que lo dices lo vi hace un momento por el aula de música— responde la rubia haciendo memoria.

—Gracias chicos— dijo y estaba por irse cuando lo nota, algo había en la mirada de sus amigos ¿le estaban ocultando algo? ¡Eso no funcionaría! Ella tenía ese sexto sentido, coloco sus manos en su cadera y los miro sospechosamente. —Ustedes dos ocultan algo… ¿Qué ocurre? Puedo olerlo… algo traman o algo paso— dijo la chica de bellos ojos zafiros.

Rebecca y Yugi se miraron y después a Tea soltando una pequeña risita. —Bueno… veras Tea, Yugi y yo somos novios.

La oración de Rebecca entro por los oídos de Tea y se repitió como disco rayado trato de asimilar la noticia solo le tomo un par de segundos y luego expreso una gran emoción. —¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo lo sabía! Ustedes iban a terminar juntos tarde que temprano, muchas felicidades amigos— dijo la chica de ojos zafiros y después los envolvió en un abrazo, estaba muy contenta por ellos. —Los quiero mucho y de todo corazón les deseo lo mejor.

Una vez que se dejaron de abrazar Rebecca cambio un poco el tema. —Gracias amiga por cierto hay que ponernos de acuerdo para ver los disfraces y hablando de eso… ¿ya invitaste a Yami? — Tea ante la pregunta se sonroja y mira al suelo para evitar ver a sus amigos. —¿Quién dice que invitare a Yami?.

—Es obvio solo faltan ustedes para ser novios, amiga su química se mira de lejos además… dudo que te interesara salir con Tristán— bromeo Rebecca, Tea hizo cara de fuchi en respuesta. —Bueno si de algo sirve… he sabido que a mi hermano ya lo han invitado varias chicas…

Antes de que Yugi pudiera terminar la joven Gardner abrió sus ojos como plato. —¡Que! ¿Varias chicas? Entonces ya le debió decir que si a alguna— respondió Tea, eso no se lo esperaba ¿Qué tal si eran mucho más bonitas? Eso era obvio pero… ¿y si alguna de ellas le dijo que si?. —Tea— la llamo Hawkins.

Tea la miro un momento. —Deja que Yugi termine— contesto con una sonrisa. —Mi hermano las ha rechazado a todas y creo saber el motivo, Tea está esperando a que lo invites— cuando escucho Tea decir eso a Yugi no pudo evitar sonrojarse. —Anda Tea ve a buscarlo aún debe seguir en el salón de música o cercas— le dice Rebecca la joven asiente y se va, Yugi y Rebecca intercambian miradas y se dan un tierno beso. —Entonces… Yugi Mutou ¿le gustaría ser mi pareja para el baile de disfraces?.

—Sera un placer para mi ser acompañante de tan hermosa dama— responde el joven de cabellos tricolor.

Regresando con Tea la chica logro divisar a Yami a lo lejos, estaba con uno de sus compañeros un sujeto de cabello celeste y anteojos. —Bien nos vemos entonces— respondio Yami y el tipo se alejó.

Era el momento la joven Gardner camino hasta él y cuando estaba por tocar su hombro, su cara de emoción cambio por una de enojo, justo cuando Tea le quiso tocar el hombro llego Bell abrazándolo y más le dio coraje que la tipa la viera y le sacara la lengua. —Yami te extrañe mucho.

El joven suspiro y la aparto de la forma más atenta posible. —No me abraces, me incomoda.

—Oh vamos Yami sabes que te quiero tanto ¿irías conmigo al baile? Tu y yo vestidos de la época egipcia ¿Qué opinas? Yo como cleopatra y tú un guapo faraón— justamente la arpía de Bell dijo esto en voz alta para que Tea escuchara lo suficientemente bien. —…

Tea estaba molesta pero ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía bien por otro lado ella había escuchado suficiente y mejor se marchó del lugar, error, de haberse quedado a escuchar había oído lo que llame le dijo.

—No Bell, ya me invito alguien más— respondió y se fue, Bell lo dejo ir pero tenía en su rostro la palabra "maldad" en todo su esplendor. —Descuida cariño sé que no irías conmigo por otro lado tengo planeada una pequeña venganza para tu acompañante es más que obvio que será Tea Gardner.

Su primo le había dado la idea perfecta para dejar en ridículo a Tea, era perverso y astuto por eso le caía tan bien Marik, ambos tenían ideas muy locas y vengativas.

El receso aun no concluía le quedaban pocos minutos, Tea iba tan caminando sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos de la escuela, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso estaba de brazos cruzados, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco con sus mejores amigas. —Tea pero que cara traes ¿ocurrió algo? — pregunto Mai preocupada.

—Bell invito a Yami al baile…

Mai y Rebecca se miraron a los ojos y luego a Tea. —¿Estas segura que Yami acepto? — cuestiono la Hawkins. —No lo sé… no me quede averiguarlo, sentí como si algo oprimiera mi pecho y mucha rabia…

—Hay nena a eso se le llaman _celos_ — contesto Mai divertida, Tea sintió sus mejillas arder. —¡Cl.. claro que no! — chillo la joven de ojos zafiros. —Bien entonces pregúntale a Yami justamente viene detrás— dijo la Hawkins y alzo la mano para que el chico de cabellos tricolor las viera una vez Yami se acercó cierta joven de cabello castaño se puso nerviosa. —Hola chicas— las saludo Yami de beso en la mejilla a las tres.

—Hola Yami, Mai ¿me acompañas a ese asunto? — cuestiona la Hawkins, Valentine entendió la indirecta y se fueron dejando solos a Tea y Yami. —Bueno ¿Cómo estas Tea?.

—Bien…

Yami sintió como si algo le pasara a la Gardner estaba distinta ¿triste? ¿Enojada? Pero decidió no preguntar por eso sino por otra cosa. —¿Cuándo? — le dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos, la joven lo miro a los ojos confundida ¿Cuándo qué?, Yami giro su mirada y empezó a ruborizarse. —¿Cuándo tienes pensado invitarme al baile? Si fuera de que nosotros las invitáramos yo lo habría hecho contigo— respondió el joven mientras se rascaba un poco la nariz.

—Yo… te vi con Bell ¿no iras con ella?.

Al pobre de Yami se le fue el rubor y la miro con cara de " ¿Qué diablos te pasa?". —¿Es enserio? ¿Me estas preguntado si iria con Bell al baile? Espera… ¿me estabas espiando?.

—¡N.. no! Es solo que iba pasando por el pasillo y justamente te vi con ella y precisamente ella te invito al baile cuando pase por ahí, supuse que irías con ella— se defendió Tea, el joven soltó una risa. —Bueno Gardner si te hubieras quedado a escuchar toda la conversación habrías escuchado que la rechace, Tea estos días he rechazado a muchas chicas esperando que tú me invites al baile, quiero ir contigo.

Lo que dijo Yami conmovió a Tea, ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos lo que dijo el chico fue tan real. —¿Enserio?.

—Nada me gustaría más que ser tu acompañante.

—¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile? — cuestiono la chica sonrojada, Yami asintió.

0o0o0

Una vez ya las tres tenían pareja de baile se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a ver disfraces, un día de chicas tomaron el viernes.

—Este día de chicas es muy agradable, nada de duelo de mostros todo es paz y tranquilidad— menciono Mai mientras bebía su jugo, estaban almorzando en un restaurante del centro comercial ya habían visto varias tiendas de disfraces y no habían hallado algo de su agrado después de comer decidieron ver más tiendas hasta que encontraron algo de su agrado, Mai encontró un lindo traje de gitana (como el de Esmeralda del jorobado de notre dame) Rebecca hayo un disfraz de vampira (Maybes de hotel Transilvania) y por ultimo Tea encontró un disfraz de una princesa Disney (Jazmín).

—Sabes Tea creo a cierto chico lo dejaras babeando el día de la fiesta— dijo Rebecca divertida y las tres rieron.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Ishtar se encontraban Ishizu y Bell semi discutiendo. —Basta prima… no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir— dijo Ishizu seria.

—Relájate Ishizu no are nada malo, al menos no para mí— contesto y empezó a reírse. —Eres muy inmadura ya deja en paz a Yami y a sus amigos— respondió Ishizu mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirándola algo enojada. —No quiero.

—Con esa actitud tan fea menos te hará caso Yami— dialogo Ishizu alzando un poco la voz. —¡Cállate! No se cómo Kaiba te aguanta.

Ishizu no respondió y pretendía irse pero su prima había llegado lejos. —Quizá está contigo por pena o tal vez solo está contigo por conveniencia ¿Quién dice que no está contigo solo por el dinero de nuestra familia? ¿Quién asegura que no te está poniendo el cuerno? La carne es débil Ishizu y tú eres demasiado buena como para darle tu durazno.

—Ya basta Bell, cállate— respondió la Ishtar que aún le estaba dando la espalda a su prima. —¿Por qué? Temes que diga la verdad de Kaiba…— y antes de que pudiera continuar diciendo una sarta de estupideces sintió como la mano de Ishizu choco contra su mejilla dejándole la marca de sus dedos. —No te metas con Seto y conmigo ¿entendido?.

Ishizu abandono la habitación, Bell puso su mano en donde tenía la marca y miro con enojo la puerta por donde salió Ishizu. —Solo porque somos familia Ishizu… pero un día me hartare de ti y Seto y les hare pagar.

Más tarde en casa de los Ishtar, Seto estaba abrazando a Ishizu, la mujer estaba sollozando en brazos de su hombre. —Tranquila amor.

—No puedo Seto… no se en que momento Bell se me escapo de las manos— respondió la mujer, sus delicadas manos se aferraban a la playera de su novio. —Es… una adolescente inmadura ¿Qué esperabas? Dale tiempo se dará cuenta de sus errores.

—Tiene la edad suficiente para diferenciar entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal, no quiero que sea como Marik por el momento lo que podemos hacer es advertir a Yugi y sus amigos, Seto gracias por apoyarme— dijo la mujer más tranquila y el joven le dio un beso cálido en los labios.

Por otro lado en la habitación de Marik se encontraba Bell. —Bien entonces ese es el plan ¿entendido? — pregunto el sujeto de cabellos blancos. —Sí, ya lo sé suena tan malévolo por eso me caes tan bien Marik, sabía que tú me ayudarías en mi venganza por esa estúpida.

0o0o0

Transcurrieron las horas lo que dio origen a días y esto hizo que el día de la fiesta llegara, todos los estudiantes estaban tan emocionados. Mai Valentine con su traje de gitana (igual al de Esmeralda solo que Mai uso su cabello rubio) Rebecca era un adorable vampira (tenía el vestuario y la peluca de Maybes) Tea estaba idéntica a la princesa Jazmín de Disney mientras tanto Joey iba de un zombi, Yugi de frankenstein y Yami iba de vestido de un príncipe (para los que han visto Encantada y conocen el final de historia, el personaje Robert lleva un traje parecido a un príncipe, ese es el mismo que usa Yami) por otro lado Seto e Ishizu iban de la época egipcia, Bell traía un traje de diabla al final Bakura y Tristán decidieron ir con o sin ser invitados de todas formas podías ir con o sin pareja, Bakura iba de doctor y Tristán de tarzan (si solo traía puesto un taparrabos como el personaje).

Como era de esperarse Yami y Yugi pasaron por sus acompañantes, primero por Rebecca a quien Yugi la elogiaba por su atuendo haciéndola ruborizar y cuando llegaron por Tea a Yami casi se le cae la baba, lucia sumamente hermosa y sexy.

Una vez llegaron al local se toparon con Mai y Joey, los 6 entraron a la fiesta pensando que sería divertida a lo lejos estaba Bell observándolos. —No sabes lo que te espera Gardner…

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Octavo capítulo! Mis queridas lectoras…Solo les quiero avisar que si demoro en actualizar es por mis cursos de verano pero siempre tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Otra cosa yo tenía contemplado que el fic tuviera solo 12 o menos capítulos pero pensándolo bien quizá se alargue un poco más._**

 ** _Pregunta IMPORTANTE: ¿Se han imaginado a Yami y Tea casados?._**

 ** _*Dependiendo de su respuesta… estoy pensando en hacer un fic con esa trama, ellos casados ¿Qué opinan?._**

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love:_** _Es un gusto para mi volver a leerte y me da tanto gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo de la cita :3 eso del beso en la primera cita es una experiencia muy bonita te agradezco que la compartieras :3 y no imagino como te emocionara saber que en este capítulo Yugi y Rebecca ya son novios xD a partir de este y el otro tomaran formas las parejas._

 ** _Catone Historias:_** _Me da gusto leerte otra vez y espero este episodio sea de tu agrado, la historia no tarda mucho en acabar pero… se pondrá interesante estos últimos capítulos muajaja. Gracias por el apoyo un beso y un abrazo._

 ** _Tea Mutou:_** _Saludos querida lectora me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este igual nos seguimos leyendo :3_

 ** _Nyrak:_** _El gusto es mio en saludarte nuevamente y me alegra tanto que te gustara el episodio asi como espero que este igual te guste, un placer para mi siempre saludar a mis lectoras (o) que son tan lindos y me reciben muy bien._

 ** _Semayet:_** _¡Saludos! Que gusto leerte y saber que te gusto el capítulo tienes razón jaja mucho mejor el conjuro 2, hay que ver cómo se desarrolla conjuro 3 7u7. Espero seguirte leyendo pronto, besos y abrazos._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9**_ _: **Baile.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Algo de lemon.**_

A lo lejos de la entrada una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos perla logro divisar a las 3 parejas entrar en eso saca su teléfono acto seguido marca un número. — ¿Todo listo? — interrogo la mujer, se notaba impaciente en espera de la respuesta. —Sí, si ya estoy en posición solo tienes que hacer que ella suba al escenario y será bañada con sangre de cerdo ja ja no puedo esperar para ver su rostro, tienes que grabarlo ¿entendido Bell? — respondió Marik sin duda esto le divertía demasiado.

—Si lo que digas pero una cosa si te aclaro ella será la única que quede en ridículo ¿ok? — aclaro la joven solo le importaba una cosa y era joder la vida a Tea Gardner. —A mí no me interesa quien salga embarrado si el director o algún estúpido profesor y solo te ayudo porque me pareció divertida la idea— esclareció Marik en tono serio lo que hizo enojar a Bell.

—¡No! Habíamos quedado que solo sería Tea Gardner ¡Marik! ¿Me estas escuchando? — la chica se estaba poniendo de mal humor. —Cierra la boca Bell y has tu parte del trabajo.

Ambos cortan la comunicación, la chica suspira y después mira su bolsa misma donde traía papeles con el nombre de Tea para asegurarse de que ella ganara y subiera al escenario, respiro hondo y camino hasta la gran fiesta una vez dentro su vista se posó donde se encontraban unas cajas decoradas mismas que contenían los votos de los estudiantes, cada fiesta de Halloween en la preparatoria escogían un rey y una reina de disfraces se volvió costumbre fuera de eso Bell camino hasta la mesa aquella. —Hola Mildred… parece que la fiesta va de lujo ¿no crees? — dijo la ojiperla, su compañera iba disfrazada de colegiala. —Si lo se Bell pero el profesor me tiene estancada aquí y no puedo moverme, me gustaría estar con mi novio— dijo algo triste la joven de ojos purpura.

—Ya veo, lamento escuchar eso Mildred pero oye tengo una solución… ¿y si vas con él? Yo te cubro— sugirió Bell, la joven abrió los ojos como plato seguido de una gran sonrisa. —¿Harías eso por mi Bell?. —Pero claro que si Mildred después de todo somos amigas ¿no?.

La joven se retiró del lugar no sin antes agradecerle a Bell por el favor, una vez sola la chica vestida de diabla se puso a trabajar mientras nadie la veía introducía algunos papeles con el nombre de Tea.

Por otro lado nuestros 6 héroes estaban juntos mirando todo el lugar la verdad es que se habían lucido estaba increíble, los adornos, las mesas, el banquete. —Mi hermosa gitana ¿Bailas? — cuestiona Joey a lo que su bella novia asiente y se van a bailar muy pegaditos. —Mai te amo— le susurra el rubio a su chica. —Y yo a ti Joey, mi tontito favorito.

—Rebecca ¿quieres bailar? — pregunta Yugi ofreciéndole una mano y la chica asiente tomando su mano, la joven pareja imita el baile de Joey y Mai, la Hawkins recarga su cabeza en el hombro del Motou. —Me gustas mucho Yugi.

—Tú me fascinas linda— responde el joven acto seguido se miran unos segundos y se besan inocentemente.

Yami rompe el hielo con la Gardner. —Tea iré por ponche ¿quieres? — la chica lo mira y asiente, en lo que el joven fue por la bebida un tipo vestido de pirata se le acerca a Tea. —Hola preciosa Jazmín no pude evitar verte a lo lejos, estas tan hermosa.

La chica se ruborizo. —Amm gracias— respondió nerviosa. —¿Qué dices si vamos a un lugar más privado mi reina?.

—Yo creo que no— dijo Tea y su nerviosismo se fue para empezar a brotar un sentimiento de odio hacia el sujeto vestido de pirata. —Anda primor te vas a divertir— dice el sujeto tomándola de la muñeca. —Dije que no quiero— contesta enojada y se suelta con brusquedad.

El tipo se gira y se acerca hasta invadir su espacio personal. —A mí nadie me dice que no preciosa— responde el tipo y la vuelve a tomar de la muñeca por la fuerza. —Me… ¡estas lastimando! — se quejó Tea intentando forcejear.

—Hey, Devlin déjala en paz, ella viene conmigo— se escucha una voz varonil a espaldas de Tea y Duke. —¿Ya… yami? — dice nervioso el sujeto de ojos esmeraldas al tiempo que se gira al igual que Tea. —Así que te sugiero que la sueltes, ella es mi novia y si algo me molesta es que venga cualquier idiota pensando que ella está sola ¿Qué no viste que llego conmigo? Lárgate a otro lado Devlin antes de que pierda la paciencia y te agarre a golpes.

El sujeto de pirata suelta a Tea acto seguido se largó, la joven se acercó a Yami. —Gracias. —¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada? — interrogo Yami sonando preocupado la joven negó con la cabeza. —Estoy mejor ahora, contigo a mi lado.

Por otro lado Joey y Mai continúan bailando muy pegaditos hasta que la rubia le susurra algo a su novio. — _Joey quiero ir a un lugar más privado necesito hablar contigo_.

El joven asiente y caminan hasta el automóvil de Joey, hace unos días sus padres se lo habían regalado una vez llegaron tomaron asiento en el auto. —¿Qué ocurre mi amor? — cuestiono el Wheeler. —Joey… estoy lista.

Joey trataba de entender esa oración hasta que algo se le vino a su cabeza. —¿Lista? ¿Te refieres a…?— no fue necesario terminar la oración ya que Mai asintió y se ruborizo esta noticia tomo por sorpresa a Joey pero se emocionó tanto que la tomo del rostro y la beso. —Te amo, te amo, te amo ¿pero justo ahora? ¿En el auto? — interrogo el joven confundido ¿Seria romántico hacer _eso_ en el auto?. —No… no lo sé Joey ¿tienes una mejor idea?.

—Si la tengo— contesto acto seguido encendió el auto y condujo hasta llegar a su casa. —¿En tu casa? — cuestiono la Valentine. —No te preocupes amor no hay nadie, mis padres fueron a una fiesta de Halloween y ya sabes que mi hermana está en un internado de señoritas— explico el joven, la chica asintió acto seguido suben hasta la habitación de Joey, cuando el sujeto abre la puerta la rubia queda impresionada, el cuarto estaba sumamente limpio y lo habían pequeñas velas por todos los muebles, la chica alza una ceja se cruza de brazos y lo mira esperando una respuesta.

—No me culpes mi amor pensé que hoy sería el día indicado— respondió mientras la abrazaba por detrás, sin duda sería el mejor Halloween que pasarían ellos dos.

Regresando a la fiesta Yugi y Rebecca estaban platicando con Bakura y Tristán en una pequeña mesa redonda. —Hay Tristán te ves tan gracioso como tarzan— dialoga la Hawkins. —Oh vamos todos saben que las traigo muertitas a todas las chicas esta noche— presumía el castaño, todos empiezan a reír. —Por cierto ¿no han visto a Mai o Tea? Desde hace rato que las he estado buscando con la mirada y no las veo— dialoga Rebecca. —Yo vi a Tea salir con Yami hace rato— dice el castaño mientras comía, los 4 se habían sentado justo para comer un poco. —Entiendo— responde la rubia.

Fuera de la fiesta en algún lugar del jardín estaban Tea y Yami mirando el cielo nocturno, se encontraban sentados en una banquita. —Es muy hermoso— dice la Gardner perdida entre las estrellas. —Si… como tú, hoy te vez muy hermosa.

Dijo el joven quien no había dejado de mirar el cielo, la chica se ruborizo. —Gracias Yami aunque tú igual luces muy atractivo con ese traje de príncipe— responde Tea aún más rojita, sus pequeñas manos estaban apretando sus pantalones bullicios esponjosos, su mirada estaba centrada en sus pequeños puños luego nota que Yami pone una de sus manos enzima de las suyas segundos después alza la mirada para encontrarse con esos bellos amatista. —Tea… _me gustas mucho_.

La joven estaba impactada ¿Qué debía decir? Su corazón empezó a acelerarse al ver como Yami se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, la chica cerró sus ojos. — _Calma Tea… es solo un beso…con Yami… el chico que te trae loca ¡maldición!_ — Su mente era un revoltijo de emociones sin embargo esto acabo cuando sintió los labios de Yami contra los suyos, era un beso cálido, Yami le acaricio el rostro con una mano y con la otra tenia sujetada su delicada mano por otro lado Tea se soltó un momento para poder rodear a Yami con sus brazos alrededor del cuello, ese momento fue perfecto para los dos y el tiempo pareció detenerse todo iba bien hasta que el oxígeno les hizo separarse. Se miraron el uno al otro, no había necesidad de decir algo, era claro que ambos se correspondían y soltaron una leve sonrisa el joven puso su frente junto a la de Tea acto seguido acaricio su mejilla nuevamente. —Tea sé que esto es apresurado pero ya no quiero esperar más, sé que no hemos tenido citas pero no puedo evitarlo ¿quieres ser mi novia?.

La joven se sorprendió ¿de verdad estaba pasando? Ella no pudo responder sin embargo como respuesta le dio otro beso y no uno de piquito sino… uno succionador. —Espero que eso responda tu pregunta. —Claro que la responde hermosa— contesto y se volvieron a besar acompañado de un abrazo.

0o0o0

Joey y Mai se estaban besando de una manera tan pasional, estaban acostado en la cama del Wheeler, el rubio estaba sobre su chica, su mano derecha empezó por acariciar una de las piernas de la bella gitana. —Joey… te amo— susurro la joven entre besos y caricias esto aumento hasta que llego el punto de que las prendas eran un estorbo poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de la ropa y la interior igual.

Mai se encontraba acostada a merced de su novio y esta estaba admirando la belleza de su chica. —Eres muy hermosa, Mai te amo— dijo y la beso acto seguido sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Mai, sus senos, su abdomen cada centímetro, la chica no se quedó atrás y toco lo que sus manos alcanzaban trataba de memorizar todo lo que podía de Joey.

Entre más besos y caricias el ambiente se ponía más caliente, la rubia empezó a juguetear con el amiguito de Joey y este le introdujo dos dedos a su novia en su sexo haciéndola sentir placer. —Joey… me vuelves loca— susurro la joven entre jadeos.

El Wheeler estaba tan concentrado en su tarea, beso sus senos los probo, lamio su cuello luego volvía a sus labios. —Tú me tienes loco Mai, te amo demasiado.

Continuaron así hasta que llegó el momento de la penetración, Joey empezó lentamente las embestidas parecía que Mai estaba por quejarse pero no le dio tiempo la callo con un beso, continuaron con el acto hasta que la joven se acostumbró y en vez de dolor empezaba a sentir el placer, el momento máximo del coito llego, Joey se dejó caer aun lado de su chica y esta se acurruco en él, tapados por una sabana de color celeste. —Mai esto fue increíble… te amo.

—Mi querido Joey, oye amor ¿regresaremos a la fiesta? — interrogo la joven. —Creo que pueden divertirse sin nosotros, preferiría que te quedaras conmigo esta noche Mai.

—Pero mi amor… ¿tus padres? ¿Qué pensaran? ¿Qué les diré a mis padres? — interrogo la joven. —Bueno puedes hablar con Tea y decirle que te cubra, diles que te quedaras en su casa y por mis padres no te preocupes lo más seguro es que lleguen hasta las 7 o 10 am ¿Qué dices? ¿No te gustaría dormir con tu novio? A mí me encantaría dormir contigo preciosa.

La joven sonríe. —Está bien ¿me alcanzas mi celular?.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta de Halloween una recién pareja se encontraba besándose, el tenia contra la pared a Tea, sus manos estaban en la cintura de la joven y ella estaba rodeándolo del cuello con sus brazos mientras jugaba con el cabello del joven. —biiiiiiib biiiiiiiiib biiiiiiiiib.

—Tengo que contestar— decía la chica entre besos. —No lo hagas, después pueden llamar— contesto el chico. —Yami… por favor— suplico la chica, el Motou sonrió y le dio un último beso una vez Tea atendió el teléfono era su amiga la rubia. —¿Qué ocurre?.

— _Cariño necesito que me hagas un favor, esta noche dije que me quedaría en tu casa, si mis padres te preguntan necesito que digas que es verdad._

—Claro Mai pero… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? — cuestiono la Gardner. — _Pasare la noche con Joey ¡ayúdame Tea!._

—Está bien amiga solo que dile a Joey que sin globo no hay fiesta— Tea corto la llamada sin embargo Yami la miro y tenía una ceja alzada esperando una respuesta. —Joey y Mai pasaran la noche juntos.

—Vaya… en fin ¿Cómo compensaras el que ellos nos hayan interrumpido? — pregunto con voz seductora, Tea sonrió. —Quizá con un par de besitos ¿le parece bien mi príncipe?.

—Son más que suficiente— respondió y se volvieron a besar.

0o0o0

Yugi y Rebecca salen a buscando a los tortolitos pero estos estaban tan centrados besándose que no se dieron cuenta cuando Yugi y la Hawkins llegaron, el menor de los Motou se aclara la garganta. —Chicos perdonen por interrumpir su momento pero es hora de entrar para ver quién será el rey y la reina del disfraz, vamos.

—Espera Yugi, ¿algo que deban decirnos antes de entrar? — pregunto Rebecca esperando una respuesta obvia. —Bueno… ya somos novios oficialmente— respondió Yami. —¡Kyyyyyyyyya! — grito Rebecca al tiempo que corrió para abrazarlos. —Yo sabía que acabarían juntos, cuídala mucho Yami es una gran mujer.

Una vez dentro quien se encontraba en el escenario era el director con dos sobres en su mano. —Como ya saben en este sobre están los nombres de quien fueron escogidos como rey y reina del disfraz, empecemos, este año el rey es…— hace una pausa y al abrir el sobre continua. —Yami Motou.

Una luz apunta al joven haciendo que camine hasta el escenario, Bell no esperaba esto así que rápidamente marca Marik. —Oye, la sangre de cerdo solo le caerá a Tea ¿Verdad?.

— _Jajaja Bell no seas tonta hay que pensar en grande en vez de una persona ¿Por qué no dejar en ridículo a los dos tontos que serán llamados reyes? Es esplendido matar a dos pájaros de un tiro_ — explico el sujeto. —¡No! Idiota, yo no quiero dejar en ridículo a Yami— refunfuño la tipa.

— _Hay ya cállate Bell, cuando anuncien a tu mejor amiga Tea tirare de la cuerda y me largare pero pobre de ti donde des mi nombre porque te juro que esto no es nada comparado con lo que te puedo hacer_ — dijo Marik y colgó. —La reina este año es para… ¡Tea Gardner!.

Bell escucha esto y empieza a caminar lo más rápido que puede entre la multitud, todos estaban aplaudiendo y gritando, una vez que Tea estaba arriba del escenario el director empieza a decir unas palabras es entonces cuando Bell logra ver como Marik corta la soga que retenían las cubetas llenas de sangre de cerdo. —¡Noooo! — exclamo Bell y como pudo se subió al escenario empujando a Tea haciendo que callera quedando detrás de Bell y esta empuja a Yami a un lado milésimas de segundos después siente como es bañada con la sangre de cerdo, lo sintió todo en cámara lenta.

—¿Pero que diablos? — interrogo el director, Marik al ver esto como pudo se escapó de la situación. Todos empezaron a reírse de Bell, ella había quedado en ridículo mientras tanto Yami ayuda a Tea aponerse de pie. —Tea será mejor que nos vayamos— dice el Motou, Tea no hace caso y coloca su mano en el hombro de Bell. —¿estás bien? ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo Bell? — interroga Tea, la peliblanca se limitó a mirarla con un odio intenso. —Vámonos mi amor— dice Yami y la toma de la mano acto seguido se van del lugar junto con Rebecca y Yugi.

Mientras que todos los estudiantes estaban riendo a lo grande incluso algunos estaban grabando a Bell otros le sacaron fotos, el director intento controlarlos pero fue inútil, la chica de ojos perla los miro a todos con odio, Ishizu y Seto estaban ahí, la morena negaba con la cabeza, Bell la ignoro centrando su mirada en Tristán ese imbécil se estaba riendo como loco mientras que Bakura intentaba callarlo fue entonces que se fijó una meta: Se vengaría de cada uno de los amigos de Yami incluyendo al susodicho ya no le importaba cuanto lo quería, hace unos segundos le había roto el corazón cuando le dijo a Tea "mi amor" era más que obvio que empezaron a ser novios, pensaría en una venganza muy dura para todos y cada uno de ellos pero en especial para Yami y Tea.

Ishizu y Seto subieron por Bell, el director les cedió su caso y se lo pusieron a la chica acto seguido salieron del lugar una vez en la casa de los Ishtar, la joven de ojos perla no dijo nada simplemente se encerró en su habitación, Ishizu le agradeció a Seto por aguantar a Bell y traerlas a ambas hasta su casa, se despidieron y todo a cabo esa noche.

Después de la fiesta todo continuo su curso normal, lo de Bell que había pasado a ser la noticia de la semana se fue olvidando, la peliblanca dejo de molestar a Yami, se podría decir que nuestras 3 parejas actuales estaban estables y felices por el momento con el paso de los días que se transformaron en unas semanas como era de esperarse el fin del curso llego dando paso a las vacaciones de invierno, ese último día de clases nuestros héroes incluyendo a Tristán y Bakura quedaron de ir a comer y luego al árcade además de llegar a algunas tiendas de cartas de mostros pero esto tuvo consecuencias y los chicos tuvieron que acompañar a las mujeres de shopping.

Ese día el Wheeler se había divertido y después de dejar a su novia en su casa llego a la suya y se echó en el sofá a ver televisión, 10 minutos después llego un taxi donde se bajó una hermosa señorita de largo cabello castaño, tenía puesto un vestido floreado y un sombrero. —He vuelto— dijo para si con una sonrisa.

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Nuevo capítulo! Mis queridas lectoras…Me disculpo si tardo en actualizar pero ya estoy a últimas semanas de acabar mi curso de verano… Y respondiendo a una pregunta, si planteaba que el fic tuviera 12 caps pero viendo que esto apenas está empezando he decidido que tenga más… aún tengo ideas para esta historia así que Catone Historias ¡aún le falta a esto! Muajaja._**

 ** _Pregunta IMPORTANTE: ¿Se han imaginado a Yami y Tea casados? ¿Se han imaginado a Yami siendo malo con Tea y que al final se enamore de ella?._**

 ** _*Dependiendo de su respuesta… estoy pensando en hacer varios fic con esas tramas._**

 ** _Catone Historias:_** _Un saludo y muchas gracias por darte un tiempo para dejar un lindo review, ustedes me motivan a querer continuar con mi historia y me están alentando a querer escribir más sobre Yami y Tea, si pensaba que tuviera pocos episodios pero al ver lo bien que la recibieron y como le doy forma a la historia he decidido que tenga más capítulos, besos y abrazos._

 ** _Tea Mutou:_** _Saludos me da gusto leerte y que te gusten los capítulos espero volver a leerte besos._

 ** _Nyrak:_** _Que gusto volver a leerte, ustedes son mi motivación a querer continuar la historia me da tanta felicidad que les guste la historia sinceramente no pensé que tuviera tan buen recibimiento por ustedes es que continuo y trabajo para darles algo bueno, besos y abrazos._

 ** _Semayet:_** _¡Saludos! Me alegra tanto verte por aquí y descuida que siento que este capítulo te gustara mucho tiene algo en relación con la frase dicha "obra mal y te ira mal" o algo así va jaja besos y abrazos._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_ _: **Viaje parte I.**_

En casa de los Wheeler suena el timbre al ser Joey el único que se encontraba ahí, se puso de pie con mucha pereza. —Rayos… odio que no estén en casa así no tendría que levantarme— se quejaba para sí solo y una vez abrió la puerta su cara de pereza cambio a una de sorpresa.

—¿No piensas darle un abrazo a tu hermanita Joey? — interrogo la joven de ojos verde oscuro (si me pudieran aclarar los ojos de Serenity jaja yo los miro verde oscuro), Joey reacciona y la abraza contento. —Que gusto verte hermanita.

Una vez la deja pasar se sientan en el comedor y como buen hermano mayor Joey le prepara algo de comer. —Creí que te quedarías este invierno en el internado como el año pasado— dice el rubio mientras muerde su emparedado.

—Si pero esta vez no quería estar lejos de mi familia tanto tiempo, ¿ y nuestros padres? — cuestiono la joven notando la ausencia de estos. —Salieron… ¡Es increíble que estés aquí! — exclamo el rubio. —La verdad ya los extrañaba, a todos— respondió con una sonrisa a su cabeza llegaron recuerdos de todos los amigos de Joey pero de un chico en especial, un joven de cabellos café y solo de pensar en aquel chico se puso colorada.

—¡Serenity! Estas roja ¿tienes fiebre? — pregunta el rubio tocándole la frente, la chica niega con la cabeza. —Bueno… pero yo sé a quién extrañaste mas es tan obvio.

—Q..que.. ¿Enserio? ¿Es tan obvio? — interrogo la chica nerviosa, Joey asiente. —¡Claro! Se te nota en la cara Serenity, obvio hablamos de que extrañaste por sobre todos a tu hermano mayor— dice con un gran ego el rubio y la chica solo soltó un suspiro. —Por cierto Serenity mañana nos reuniremos todos para discutir un asunto sobre las vacaciones de invierno ¿quieres venir?.

—No me lo perdería por nada hermano— contesto la chica y es que en el fondo de su corazón moría por ver a Tristán.

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la casa de los Mutou para ser exactos en la habitación de Yami, se encontraban todos excepto Bakura (por cuestiones de que trabajaría en el invierno) una vez Serenity los saludo a todos muy contenta de volverlos a ver quedo al final la Gardner. —Tea ella es mi hermana menor Serenity y estudia fuera de la ciudad en un internado para señoritas— explica el Wheeler. —Un placer yo soy Tea Gardner, me mude aquí por cuestiones laborales de mis padres y como podrás ver tuve el gusto de conocerlos a todos….

Una voz masculina interrumpió la frase de Tea. —Además ella es mi novia— dice Yami abrazándola al tiempo que le da un beso en la mejilla, esto provoca una mirada picara en la cara de la menor de los Wheeler. —Así que ya tenemos parejas en todos lados— dialoga mientras pone sus manos en sus caderas, sabia de la relación de su hermano y Mai igual que la de Yugi y Rebecca con frecuencia el rubio y ella se contaban por correo electrónico o la red social, Joey le había comentado que Yami tenía novia pero nunca dijo lo bonita que era ni que resulto ser amiga de todos.

—No todos… yo sigo sin novia— dice Tristán en una esquina con aura negativa mientras hacia un circulo con su dedo índice en el piso de cierta forma esa noticia reconformo a Serenity y le dio una esperanza. —Ya basta de tonterías Tristán, estamos reunidos por la propuesta que quiero hacerles— dice la joven Hawkins.

Media hora después la rubia había terminado de explicar la idea, todos estaban emocionados por el viaje. —Bueno sino hay más que discutir es hora de que lo hablen con sus padres, será una semana chicos, todos juntos lo que quiere decir que todos nos cuidaremos ¿entendido?.

—Si Rebecca— contesta Serenity.

Todos se despiden y ahora vemos algunas escenas de nuestros héroes pidiendo permiso a sus padres, Joey aboga para que dejen ir a la pequeña Serenity al viaje, el padre de Joey y su esposa conocían a la perfección a los amigos del rubio y sabían que estarían bien se cuidarían entre ellos y además la novia de Joey era madura y responsable, estarían bien. —De acuerdo los dejaremos ir pero recuerda una cosa Joey Wheeler: Serenity es tu prioridad debes cuidarla.

Sentencio su padre, el rubio asintió y de la emoción tomo la mano de su hermana y subieron las escaleras directo a la habitación del chico quien saca una maleta y la abre. —Serenity ¿podrías ayudarme a escoger que debo llevar?.

Mientras tanto tenemos a Yugi y Rebecca hablando con sus abuelitos. —Entonces… ¿tenemos permiso abuelito? — cuestiona Yugi a su abuelo Salomón. —Claro que si solo… ¿Yami ira con ustedes?.

—Si abuelito— responde el joven de cabellos tricolor. —Yugi te dejo en manos a mi tesoro, hija cuídate mucho en el viaje ¿ira esa loca de cabellos blancos? Bellota… Balle… ¡Bell! Creo que se llama— decía Arthur tratando de recordar el nombre. —Descuida abuelito esa tipa jamás la invitaría.

Por otro lado tenemos a Tristán haciendo sus maletas lo que era una buena señal dejándolo pasamos con la Valentine que igual estaba por terminar su maleta, pasamos con la Gardner quien estaba escogiendo las prendas que llevaría haciéndole compañía estaba su madre. —¿Estas emocionada verdad hija? — interroga la bella mujer. —Si la verdad no pensé tener tan buenos amigos en Domino y realizar este viaje nosotros… me pone muy feliz— contesta la chica de ojos zafiro su madre suelta una sonrisa. —Me imagino sobre todo porque ira tu novio Yami ¿no?.

La joven se calló un momento, era verdad Yami era su novio y estarían solos en la playa… "solos" volvió a pensar lo que hizo imaginarse diferentes circunstancias con él y acto seguido se sonrojo. —Hija mírame y prométeme que tú y Yami no harán una tontería, no se dejaran llevar por sus hormonas ¿entendido?.

—Mama si te refieres a tener sexo, no lo hare hasta casarme con el indicado.

—Eso espero jovencita, por otro lado creo que es suficiente tu maleta esta lista, diviértanse Tea pero mucho cuidado con las hormonas— sentencio la señora Gardner.

Todo estaba listo solo era esperar las indicaciones de Rebecca para saber cuándo saldrían rumbo a la isla, esa pequeña porción de tierra rodeada de agua le pertenecía a Arthur y con frecuencia la familia de Rebecca iban a visitarla para relajarse un momento en este invierno la rubia hablo con su abuelo para que los dejaran visitarla ellos por su cuenta y aunque el abuelo dudaba un poco en dejarlos solos en la isla no pudo evitar decirle que si a su nieta.

El momento había llegado, todo el gremio tomo el avión y claro era de esperarse sentarse como más les convenía, Tea junto a Yami y Rebecca junto a Yugi las ya mencionadas cayeron victimas de Morfeo y descansaban sobre el hombro de su novio, por otro lado Mai estaba abrazando al Wheeler mientras escuchaban música, Serenity le contaba a Tristán como le había ido en el internado. Horas más tarde habían llegado a la isla, se podía divisar una gran casa lujosa y amplia, la arena se miraba tan blanca y cálida, la vista del mar era preciosa.

—Andando chicos, primero nos pondremos cómodos en la casa y después disfrutaremos de la isla— dijo la joven Hawkins quien traía un vestido pastel y un sombrero de playa, su cabello estaba suelto y unas sandalias blancas, Mai traía un short negro y una blusa de tirantes purpura, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y unas sandalias negras, Tea traía puesto un pantalón playero color celeste y una blusa de tirantes blanca, sandalias color negras y además unos lentes de sol por otro lado Serenity traía un short verde y una blusa holgada color amarilla y sandalias del mismo color.

Los chicos todos traían short playero y una playera pegada, Yami la tría de color azul y su short era totalmente negro, Yugi una playera celeste y un short playero con estampado, Tristán una de tirantes blanca y un short color verde por ultimo Joey traía un short amarillo y una playera blanca con las mangas negras, en cuanto a calzado uno que otro traía guaraches y el resto unos tenis negros.

Una vez estaban dentro de la casa, Rebecca les pidió que tomaran asiento en la sala. —Bueno creo que lo correcto será 2 personas por habitación y lo justo sería mujeres con mujeres y hombres…— empezó a hablar Tristán cuando noto que Joey y Mai se estaban alejando se calló para cuestionarlos. —¡A donde van! — exclamo. —Mira viejo Mai y yo no tenemos problema en dormir juntos ¿Rebecca tienes algún problema? — interroga el Wheeler la chica de ojos esmeralda niega con la cabeza. —Asunto arreglado, Mai y yo dormiremos juntos el tiempo que estemos aquí.

—Nosotros iremos a desempacar y dormir un rato chicos, el viaje nos dejó cansados— se excusa la Valentine y se retiran.

—¿Ustedes dormirán juntos también? — interrogo la rubia mirando a Yami y Tea quienes se sonrojaron. —¿Se puede? — cuestiono la Gardner cosa que sorprendió al mayor de los Mutou pero por otro lado le gustaba la idea de compartir la cama con su chica. —Seguro solo tengan cuidado con lo que hacen.

—Rebecca sin cuidado, somos responsables— responde Yami y tomando las maletas se retira a la habitación con su novia. —Yugi ¿te molesta si duermo con Serenity? — cuestiona la novia del menor de los Mutou y este niega con la cabeza.

La chica le sonríe y se va con Serenity para instalarse en la habitación antes de irse le da un beso a su novio. —Te quiero Yugi— le susurra. —Y yo a ti hermosa.

—Lamento que tengas que dormir conmigo Yugi, arruine la oportunidad que tenías para dormir con tu chica— comenta el chico castaño. —¿De qué hablas Tristán? La tendré toda una semana junto a mi casi las 24 horas, el dormir juntos habría sido un plus sensacional pero puedo esperar a que eso llegue si en algún momento ella… acepta ser mi esposa— decía Yugi mientras miraba a las habitaciones más en específico a donde Rebecca y Serenity habían entrado.

—Wooow viejo de verdad que te enamoraste— dice en broma Tristán. —Algún día me entenderás amigo.

Por otro lado nos centramos en la habitación de Wheeler y Valentine, ambos se encontraban besándose apasionadamente tendidos en la cama ansiosos por hacer el amor como aquella noche de brujas, Joey ya tenía a su novia en interiores y él estaba sin la camisa. —Cariño ¿Trajiste _eso_? — pregunto Mai entre besos. —¿Qué cosa amor? — pregunto Joey mientras la acariciaba por todos lados. —Ya sabes… _eso._

—¡Maldición! — se reprimió al recordar que no lo había comprado. —Tu respuesta es más que suficiente, te quedaras con las ganas mi amor— responde Mai. —Pero… es un castigo horrible tenerte tan cercas con tan poca ropa y sin poder hacerte mía— dijo en tono de sufrimiento. —Tú tienes la culpa bebe, debiste comprar los condones antes de venir aquí.

—Bueno pero… al menos ¿podrías dormir desnuda? — cuestiona esperanzado, la joven sonríe y asiente, se besan y el chico le quita las prendas restantes, la abraza y se tapan con la sabana de color celeste, ambos se quedan dormidos un rato.

Mientras que en la habitación de Yami y Tea, el joven se encontraba en la cama recargado en el respaldo de la cama mientras leía un libro, su novia se encontraba bañándose, una vez salió Tea, su novio la miro de reojo viendo que traía una blusa de tirantes negra y un short rosa pálido noto que la joven se aproximaba sigilosamente hacia la cama, empezó a gatear en la cama como si tratara de cazar a Yami cuando llego hasta su novio le quito el libro y lo arrojo al piso. —¿Eso es más interesante que yo? — pregunto al tiempo que le dio un beso a Yami. —Pues realmente no… sin embargo sirvió para distraerme y no pensar en entrar al baño mientras te bañabas.

La respuesta de Yami logro enrojecer a su chica lo cual el aprovecho para robarle un beso y se pusieron a juguetear entre ellos haciéndose cosquillas y besándose.

Rebecca y Serenity seguían en la habitación guardando la ropa en un pequeño mueble de madera que tenía grandes cajones y mientras hacían esto la rubia le contaba todo lo que había pasado en la escuela excepto lo de Bell, no había porque mencionarla después de todo eran vacaciones y quería pasarla bien. —Entiendo… pues parece que Yami se sacó la lotería ¿Recuerdas que varias chicas se le declararon y a todas las rechazo? Y entonces empezó a correr el rumor de que era gay— dijo Serenity.

—Si… pobre Yami pero en fin es bueno tenerte de regreso Serenity— respondió la rubia hubo un momento de silencio entre ellas y Rebecca lo noto, Serenity tenía una cara triste. —¿Qué ocurre?.

—Rebecca… quisiera tener un novio, estar en el internado de señoritas no me deja conocer a ningún chico pero eso no me importa el chico que me gusta está aquí…

—Supongo que te refieres a Tristán pues estas de suerte el mismo lo dijo sigue disponible— respondió la rubia, la joven de ojos verde oscuro la miro con sus ojos abiertos como plato. —¿Yo… soy obvia?.

La rubia toma asiento en la cama y se cruza de piernas. —Hay Serenity es obvio que te gusta el único que no se da cuenta es el tonto de Tristán ya que anda de emo, si tú le dices yo estoy segura que te aceptara, eres linda, inteligente ¡diablos! ¿Quién no quisiera salir contigo mujer?.

—Gracias Rebecca me has animado creo… que se lo diré esta noche ¿crees que pueda hacerlo?.

—¡Si! Es más nosotros te ayudaremos Serenity, hablare con las chicas para dejarlos solos, será tu oportunidad de oro— respondió la joven Hawkins tomando las manos de Serenity mientras sus ojos tenían forma de corazón.

Después de una larga platica que duro alrededor de unas 3 horas, todos se reunieron para cenar las mujeres se fueron a preparar la comida y los hombros pusieron la mesa, mientras las chicas estaban cocinando Rebecca les dijo a Mai y Tea sobre el plan de dejar a Serenity y Tristán solos lo cual las conmovió y aceptaron ayudar a su amiga, una vez todos comieron y quedaron satisfechos se reunieron en el living para ver que harían. —En fin chicos no es que no quieramos estar con ustedes pero Yugi me prometió una caminata en la playa bajo las estrellas ¿Verdad corazón? — lo mira Rebecca con unos ojitos de "acepta" y Yugi asiente con la cabeza, ambos salieron de la casa dejando al resto en el living. —¿Puedo saber porque dijiste eso de la caminata mi dulce Rebecca? — interroga Yugi, iban caminando por la playa descalzos y tomados de la mano. —Veras mi amor… creo que Serenity hoy se le declarar a Tristán.

Volviendo a la casa. —Yami, tu y yo tenemos una cita pendiente en el mar— dijo Tea mirándolo, el joven se puso de pie y antes de salir con su novia tomo una mochila donde venían tres grandes toallas, dos botellas de agua y un cambio de ropa, salieron y buscaron un buen lugar para dejar la mochila y entrar al mar a nadar.

Mientras tanto Joey y Mai salieron a dar una caminata nocturna dejando a Tristán y Serenity solos justo como lo había dicho Rebecca. Unos minutos incomodos de silencio pasaron hasta que el castaño rompió el hielo. —¿Sabes surfear?.

—No…

—Bueno eso haremos esta noche, ya que todos andan de novios yo mismo te enseñare a surfear— dijo emocionado.

Una vez estaban en la orilla del mar, el castaño le explica algunas reglas para mantenerse en la tabla y después la invita a que se ponga de pie en la tabla. —Bien Serenity como te dije, intenta ponerte de pie siguiendo los pasos.

Cuando la joven intenta ponerse de pie sobre la tabla se resbala y antes de que su cuerpo toque el agua Tristán la atrapa en sus brazos al estilo princesa. —¿Estas bien? — interrogo. — _Es ahora o nunca_ — pensó la pequeña Wheeler y le robo un beso a Tristán, pasaron los segundos y ella no se quería despegar de Tristán pero más le dolía que al pasar el tiempo el no reaccionaba ni correspondía el beso, quizá fue un error haberlo besado, una vez corto el beso el joven la llevo hasta la arena y la sentó después tomo asiento junto a ella. —¿Qué fue eso?.

—Yo… ¡Me gustas! — exclamo la joven totalmente sonrojada.

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Nuevo capítulo! Mis queridas lectoras… Esta vez descansaremos un poco de Bell y sus malévolas intenciones sin embargo volverá y con ella traerá la venganza de cada uno de nuestros personajes o más bien parejitas… me pregunto ¿Qué planeara?._**

 ** _***Nota adicional: Ahora que leí el capítulo me di cuenta de un grave error puse a Serenity con ropa de verano cuando están en pleno invierno ¡ja ja! Así que queriendo enmendar ese pequeño error imagínenla con un abrigo de mujer color rosa pastel y una bufanda amarilla, mayas negras y unos botines ¡Disculpas por mi error!.***_**

 ** _Agradezco que hayan respondido a mis dos preguntas y por ello cuando acabe este proyecto intentare sacar esas ideas y plasmarlas solo para que haya más fics de Tea y Yami!._**

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_** _: Es un placer leerte y descuida no pasa nada por olvidar dejar un review, me da tanto gusto ver que el capítulo de Baile te gusto, si la verdad me inspiro "carrie" en cuanto a la escena de la sangre de cerdo y ni que decir como acabo… tienes razón le tomo al muchacho 9 capítulos poder pedirle que fuera su novia jaja. No he tenido tiempo por los cursos de verano pero en cuanto termine me pasare para leer tus trabajos de Yugi y Rebecca casados!._

 ** _Tea Mutou:_** _Que gusto verte y gracias por el apoyo, jaja si al muchacho le tomo 9 capítulos pero ya lo son y es lo importante, que te guste la idea de verlos casados me inspira más a querer terminar mi fic y continuar con un nuevo proyecto de ellos._

 ** _Nyrak:_** _El gusto es mío al verte en cada capítulo, me llena de felicidad que te haya gustado el capítulo así como espero que este igual… Por el momento habrá paz pero.. ¿Qué es lo que les espera a nuestras parejitas?._

 ** _Catone Historias_** _: Es un placer para mi leerte en cada episodio y que llame la atención jaja bueno es que pensé que era hora de darle algo de protagonismo a Joey y Mai xD y se me ocurrió un pequeño lemon entre ellos dos por otro lado "carrie" es igual una de mis favoritas y me gustó tanto la nueva versión que sacaron, será interesante ver la venganza de cada uno y respecto a Bell ella tiene más como una obsesión/capricho por Yami que amor._

 ** _Semayet:_** _¡Saludos! Que gusto verte de nuevo muchas gracias por tus comentarios me hace feliz que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este igual te guste :3_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _¡Besos y abrazos!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11**_ _: **Viaje parte II.**_

Cuando la joven intenta ponerse de pie sobre la tabla se resbala y antes de que su cuerpo toque el agua Tristán la atrapa en sus brazos al estilo princesa. —¿Estas bien? — interrogo. — _Es ahora o nunca_ — pensó la pequeña Wheeler y le robo un beso a Tristán, pasaron los segundos y ella no se quería despegar de Tristán pero más le dolía que al pasar el tiempo el no reaccionaba ni correspondía el beso, quizá fue un error haberlo besado, una vez corto el beso el joven la llevo hasta la arena y la sentó después tomo asiento junto a ella. —¿Qué fue eso?.

—Yo… ¡Me gustas! — exclamo la joven totalmente sonrojada.

El castaño proceso unos segundos lo que la chica le había dicho, la miro unos instantes y después miro el cielo nocturno esbozo una sonrisa. —Gracias Serenity.

Fue lo único que dijo el Taylor, la chica esperaba algo más impaciente. —Sé que estos días me he quejado de no tener novia mientras que los demás son felices, Yami con Tea, Yugi con Rebecca y Joey con Mai sin embargo… no puedo corresponderte Serenity.

La chica se sorprendió y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran cristalinos. —¿Por qué? ¿hay alguien que te gusta? ¿la conozco? ¡Exijo saber quien es! — dijo la joven y en su voz se podía escuchar dolor ¿Por qué diablos no le correspondía? Había sido una tonta al actuar por sus impulsos y pensar con el corazón en vez de con la cabeza. —Tú eres la hermana de Joey, él es como un hermano para mí y así te veo… No te he visto como algo mas perdóname si así lo pensaste… es solo que yo no…— Serenity no lo dejo terminar la chica se puso de pie y estaba por irse cuando siente como Tristán la toma de la mano. —No te vayas Serenity.

La joven no dice palabra alguna, se suelta con brusquedad del agarre y empieza a correr sin saber a dónde ir, lo único que quería hacer era estar sola, lejos de todos, lejos de Tristán, se sintió la más tonta del mundo era increíble pensar que el chico se fijaría en alguien como ella, lágrimas y más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se detuvo y cuando se dio cuenta se percató que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, tomo asiento en la arena y recargo sus brazos en las rodillas junto a su cabeza. —Tonta, tonta, tonta…

Mientras tanto Tristán se quedó inerte solo vio como la silueta de Serenity desaparecía ¿realmente no quería corresponder sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué la había rechazado? Esa había sido una oportunidad para tener una linda chica que lo quisiera y estaría igual de feliz que sus amigos pero por alguna razón dijo "no".

Suspiro. —Sera mejor dejarla sola un momento— dijo para sí mismo y regreso a la casa, se metió a su habitación, se quitó la ropa acto seguido tomo una ducha y se puso solamente su bóxer una vez hecho esto, se acostó y uno de sus brazos cubrió sus ojos ¿Por qué se sentía mal? Su intención no era lastimarla pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría empezar a salir con la hermana de Joey? ¿El rubio lo aceptaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Ahora mismo se arrepentía de haber propuesto a la chica que fueran a surfear.

Por otro lado tenemos a Yugi y Rebecca quienes estaban caminando por la hermosa playa a la orilla del mar donde pequeñas olas golpeaban sus pies y se sentía muy bien. —Yugi este pequeño viaje con ustedes me hace muy feliz— dice la joven recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Yugi. —Me alegro Rebecca, yo soy feliz estando a tu lado.

Se detuvieron para mirarse uno al otro y después fueron acercando sus rostros para darse un beso lleno de cariño. —Disfruto mucho de tu compañía mi adorada Rebecca.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la isla estaban dos jóvenes tirados en la arena para ser exactos Yami encima de Tea, pequeñas olas chocaban con sus cuerpos. —Te adoro Tea Gardner, me encantas— susurro mientras la volvía a besar, Yami tenía un short playero y Tea un traje de dos piezas color celeste, habían estado nadando un poco y después se pusieron de cariñosos. —Yami yo… no sé cómo ni porque te guste pero quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Se volvieron a besar, el tiempo parecía detenerse para ellos dos fue entonces que el joven Mutou pensó que podría llegar un paso más de su relación y una de sus manos fue directo a la pierna de Tea y empezó por acariciarla pero al sentir la joven que la mano de su novio iba subiendo buscando mas caricias y explorar su cuerpo ella detuvo el beso al tiempo que empujo un poco a Yami para separarse. —No… estoy lista para dar un siguiente paso— confeso la Gardner quien había girado la cabeza para no ver a Yami. —Lo siento Tea… es solo que no pude evitarlo, estas tan hermosa con este traje de baño y la verdad es difícil resistirse…

Por las hormonas de Yami el momento romántico que se había creado se arruino, ahora estaban los dos sentados y callados viendo solo el ir y venir de las olas. —Tea ¿estás enojada? — rompió el hielo.

—No.

—Yo siento que es así, de verdad no quise incomodarte perdóname soy un idiota— se expresó Yami con culpa pero siendo honestos ¿Quién se podría resistir? Es decir es su novia, trae puesto un traje de dos piezas , se estaban besando en la noche en plena arena sin que nadie los viera ¡Era un momento especial!. —Está bien Yami es solo que… no quiero que pase algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir.

El chico cierra los ojos un momento y después pone una de sus manos sobre Tea. —Yo no me arrepentiría de nada estando contigo, pase lo que pase, hagamos lo que hagamos yo estaré contigo— respondió mirándola y soltando una leve sonrisa la chica asintió y se dieron un pequeño abrazo.

0o0o0o

En alguna otra parte de la isla más lejos que cercas de la casa de playa, estaban Joey y Mai besándose con pasión tendidos en la arena sobre una toalla amarilla con estampado, el joven estaba encima de ella acariciándola por todos lados. —Te amo Mai.

Susurro, la chica no se contuvo más y lo beso con una inmensa pasión pidiendo algo que Joey estaba deseoso desde que llegaron. —¿Estas segura mi amor? No traje _aquello_ conmigo.

—Simplemente no termines dentro de mí y asunto arreglado Joey— dijo entre besos y caricias la rubia, el Wheeler mas que contento en satisfacer a su novia, lo que ella pida. —Entonces continuemos mi hermosa joya.

Continuaron con sus caricias y besos de un momento a otro se despojaron de sus prendas y bueno el resto es historia…

2 horas después se pueden apreciar dos siluetas tendidas en aquella toalla amarilla tapados por otra de color azul que solo cubría la mitad de sus abdómenes y llegaba un poco más debajo de las entre piernas, ella estaba acostada mirándolo a los ojos y él tenía su cabeza recargada en una de sus manos mientras la otra abrazaba a Mai. —Te amo y me haces tan feliz.

—Y tú a mi Joey.

Se dieron un último beso y cerraron unos segundos los ojos pero llevo a que ambos fueran victimas de Morfeo.

Ya eran pasadas de las 12 a.m. cuando se oye abrir la puerta de la gran casa, eran Yugi y Rebecca. —¿Hola? ¿Alguien aun despierto? — dice la rubia lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara por la casa, mira a su novio y piensan que no hay nadie en eso Yami y Yugi llegan justo detrás de ellos. —Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen afuera? — interroga Yami. —Pues acabamos de llegar al igual que ustedes.

—Ya veo… entonces pasemos— dice la Gardner, una vez los 4 están en la sala y platican un momento llega la hora de dormir. —Que descansen Tea y Yami— dice la rubia con una sonrisa. —Hasta mañana— responde el mayor de los Mutou.

Yugi y Rebecca se dan un tierno beso y cada quien va para su habitación, cuando el joven Yugi entra ve a Tristán "dormido" y minutos después de cambiarse y todo lo demás el cae víctima de Morfeo. Por otro lado cuando la joven Hawkins entra y enciende la luz ve a Serenity en la cama en posición fetal (como cuando Brook era rechazo o nombraban a una profesora), la joven Wheeler al escuchar que abren la puerta alza la mirada y luego se abalanza contra la Hawkins paso tan rápido que Rebecca tardó en reaccionar pero después la acogió en un abrazo. —¿Qué ocurrió Serenity? ¿Estás bien? ¿te hizo algo Tristán?.

—El… me rompió el corazón— dijo entre sollozos, la Hawkins la abraza aún más fuerte. —Entonces él no te merece.

Minutos después ambas estaban en la cama de Serenity y esta le conto a detalle lo que ocurrió con Tristán. —Lo siento tanto Serenity, fue mi culpa si no hubiera insistido tanto en que te le declararas ahora no estarías sufriendo el mal de amores.

—Descuida… supongo que por algo pasan las cosas pero por favor no comentes nada a Yugi ni Yami mucho menos a Joey— pidió la joven Wheeler, Rebecca asintió y minutos después las chicas fueron víctimas del sueño.

Al día siguiente las chicas se despertaron temprano para hacer el desayuno y ahí fue donde Serenity les conto a Mai y Tea la historia trágica de su confesión. —Linda lo siento tanto, pensé que Tristán correspondería tus sentimientos— dijo la Valentine mientras cortaba cebolla y tomate, hoy traía puesto un short blanco y una blusa de cuadros campesina además unos tenis blancos y su cabello recogido en una coleta. —No entiendo a Tristán, él se quejaba por no tener novia y ahora que tenía la oportunidad la rechaza— dice Tea quien traía una falda de tablones color crema y una blusa holgada celeste y sandalias del mismo color.

—Los hombres son un misterio pero así como él no era el indicado, encontraras a alguien mucho mejor— dice Hawkins tratándola de animar, ella traía un vestido floreado y unas sandalias negras, Serenity solo asiente algo triste, ella traía puesto un short negro y una blusa campesina amarilla.

Ese día transcurrió normal para todos ellos excepto para Serenity y Tristán digamos que se sentían algo incomodos por otro lado eso no dejaría que disfrutaran el viaje, pusieron música en la casa y todos bailaron, salieron a hacer castillos de arena, se tomaron fotos, recorrieron la islas donde su vista quedo maravillada con tanta flora y fauna, comieron en la playa como una especie de picnic y todo el día fue productivo, jugaron con un frisbee el disco volador.

Los días continuaron y todo fue paz, tranquilidad y diversión para nuestros héroes sin embargo así como todo tiene un inicio tiene un final, ya estaban por pasar su última noche en aquella isla y lo sabían, ya tenían sus maletas listas para irse al día siguiente al medio día sin embargo antes de irse cierto rubio quería hacer una promesa en esa isla hacia su novia, ya tenían más de medio año juntos y sintió que era el momento de hacerle esa promesa.

—¿A dónde vamos chicas? — interrogaba Mai quien traía sus ojos vendados, tenía un vestido blanco y unas sandalias color perla, su cabello estaba suelto y traía un adorno con flores. —Ya verás…

Una vez llegaron a un lugar en la playa le quitan la venda y queda confundida, Joey vestido de blanco (pantalón playero blanco, playera blanca) y a su alrededor estaban los chicos. —¿Qué significa esto Joey?.

Interroga ella acercándose a su novio, el chico le extiende la mano. —Mai sé que aún estamos jóvenes para casarnos pero quiero que sepas que aquí en frente de todos nuestros amigos yo, Joey Wheeler prometo casarme contigo en un futuro para hacerte feliz el resto de nuestras vidas… claro siempre y cuando… tú quieras— dice el joven y se arrodilla ante ella tomando su mano, esto tomo por sorpresa a Mai y mira a las chicas y luego a Joey. —¿Aceptas? Hagamos el pacto de que tú y yo nos casaremos algún día y seremos muy felices Mai.

La chica no puede evitarlo y empieza a derramar lágrimas pero de felicidad. —Si quiero Joey… ¡ser tu esposa algún día!.

El joven se pone tan feliz que la abraza y da vueltas con ella. —¡Te amo! — exclama y se besan tiernamente, Tea aprovecha la ocasión y les toma mil fotos. —Que románticos…— susurra mientras mira las fotos que les tomo, Yami estando a un lado de ella y las mira igual. —Si… algún día estaremos así tú y yo cuando nos casemos— susurro.

—Si…— responde Tea pero al darse cuenta de lo que escucho lo miro confundida. —Espera ¿Qué dijiste?.

—¿yo? Nada mi amor ¿por? — responde Yami. —Estoy segura que dijiste algo— dice la chica mirándolo seria. —No… debiste escuchar a alguien más yo solo estaba viendo las fotos contigo preciosa.

—Bueno es hora de celebrar que habrá boda en algún futuro— dice el castaño y corre hacia la casa para sacar una botella y beber, los demás niegan con la cabeza y bueno se puede decir que fue una noche tranquila y graciosa pero más que nada especial para el Wheeler y la Valentine quienes frente al mar se hicieron la promesa de casarse algún día.

Lo que empezó como un viaje para descansar un poco de la escuela y disfrutar unas merecidas vacaciones termino bien para nuestros héroes hubo un corazón roto pero nada que el tiempo no sane, habían regresado a Domino y ya faltaba poco para regresar a la escuela misma donde significaba el último semestre para Mai pero para nuestros héroes significaría que sobrevivieron al primer año de preparatoria.

Por otro lado tenemos a cierta lunática hablando con un sujeto. —¿Entonces? Si te pago lo que me pides ¿me ayudaras en mis planes? — interroga la joven de ojos perla ofreciendo una pequeña bolsa con dinero en aquella mesa redonda justo ambas partes estaban en un bar de mala muerte. —Digamos que si nena, te ayudare en lo que quieras siempre y cuando el dinero este de por medio, nada en esta vida es gratis preciosa.

—Ya lo sé y por el dinero no te preocupes— hace una pausa y la chica saca de su bolsa unas carpetas. —Ellos son mis blancos, sé que los conoces, estudian con nosotros en la escuela— explica la joven, el chico toma las carpetas y empieza a ver las caras de las víctimas. —Esto se pone interesante, no sé qué te hayan hecho para que quieras hacer lo que me dijiste pero me da igual, el dinero mueve montañas así que cuenta conmigo princesa.

Una vez esos jóvenes terminaron las cláusulas de su contrato se fueron de ese lugar, el sujeto se montó en su motocicleta. —Una venganza para todos ellos, esa chica sí que está loca pero bueno yo necesito el dinero— pensó el joven y en su mente pasaron los nombres: Yugi, Rebecca, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Bakura, Tea y Yami.

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Nuevo capítulo!_**

 ** _Al principio me había puesto triste ya que no había visto sus hermosos reviews T.T y pensé que no había sido de su agrado el anterior capitulo pero conforme pasaron los días si tuvo su buen recibimiento… Quiero aclarar que estos 2 capítulos si se podrían tomar como un poco de relleno pero… después de estos 2 empieza la ¡VENGANZA DE BELL!._**

 ** _Este episodio esta algo corto pero con la llegada de este capítulo entendemos que el próximo será más interesante ya que iniciara la ¡VENGANZA DE BELL!_**

 ** _Atentos con los episodios de la venganza, estas tendrán repercusiones con cada una de nuestras parejas y el problema será ¿Cómo se solucionaran?._**

 ** _Tea Mutou: ¡_** _Muchas gracias por el apoyo en cada episodio eso lo agradezco mucho y por ello continuo con mi trabajo de acabar el fanfic!_

 ** _Nyrak:_** _¡Saludos! Me da gusto leerte, sus reviews me motivan a continuar con mi historia me da mucho gusto que te gusten las escenas de Joey y Mai la verdad es una pareja que mire desde el anime y dije ellos tienen que estar juntos xD y a Yami y Tea los shipe desde que tuvieron su especie de cita gracias a Yugi jaja._

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_** _: ¡Saludos! Que gusto leerte y me llena de alegría que el episodio haya sido de tu agrado (pensé que a ninguna le había gustado) pero ya veo que es lo contrario fue bien recibido y ahora ya les dejare la continuación… ¿Qué planeara Bell para Yugi y Rebecca? ¿podrán superar la prueba?._

Dartz seta: ¡Saludos! Me da gusto tener nuevos lectores que bueno que te guste la historia y espero que todo sea de tu agrado, espero leerte nuevamente!.

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _¡Besos y abrazos!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12**_ _: **Venganza parte I.**_

Muchas cosas habían pasado el año anterior para nuestros héroes, buenas, malas sin embargo supieron superar cada adversidad y ¿ahora? Bueno nuestro grupito favorito disfruto de las vacaciones de inverno ya que la innombrable no se hizo presente para arruinarles la diversión ¿Quién es la innombrable? Basta decir con que su nombre empieza con B y su apellido es Ishtar dejando eso de lado con el nuevo año vienen nuevas novedades, nuestros héroes pasan a su próximo semestre mientras que Mai pasa a su último periodo y hablando de todo ese rollo del colegio ¿adivinan que día es para nuestros héroes? ¡Exacto! Hoy inician su periodo escolar con una o dos sorpresitas…

Un joven de apellido Wheeler se había levantado de malas. —¿Por qué teníamos que entrar hoy a la escuela? — se quejó y muy a su pesar busco su uniforme y se cambió acto seguido bajo para tomar un poco de jugo, tomo su mochila y las llaves del auto. —Ya me voy— dijo para que oyeran sus padres. —Hijo, espera— le dice su madre y junto a ella está el señor Wheeler.

—¿Qué ocurre? — cuestiona el joven. —Bueno es que alguien te acompañara de hoy en adelante a la escuela— dice la señora Wheeler y ambos se hacen a un lado para que el rubio viera a su hermana menor con el uniforme de la preparatoria domino. —¿Serenity? ¿No debería estar en el internado de señoritas? — interrogo el Wheeler confundido. —Oh cariño, tu hermana estuvo insistiendo tanto en que la cambiáramos y dejarla estudiar contigo en la misma escuela.

Explico la madre de ambos, Joey estaba confundido pero no importaba era bueno tener a su pequeña Serenity cerca. —Bien entonces vámonos, aún tengo que pasar por Mai.

—Joey, cuida a tu hermana sabes que es la princesa de esta casa y es tu responsabilidad— le dice serio su padre a lo que le joven solo asiente.

En el automóvil la pequeña Serenity le entro una duda. —Oye Joey ¿Qué le viste a Mai a parte de sus pechos? — pregunto la chica, Joey no pudo evitar reírse ¿Realmente era tan obvio que le gustaban las chicas con pechos grandes?. —Ya que lo preguntas hermanita, ella es una gran mujer, buena amiga y es muy buena cocinando y… otras cosas— responde el joven y pues ¿Qué te puedo decir? La amo demasiado.

—Vaya hermano sí que te pego el amor— dice la joven. —Joey sé que hiciste el pacto de casarte con Mai pero… ¿de verdad lo harías? Digo ya estamos grandes y sabemos lo que un matrimonio significa, muchas responsabilidades y todo eso ¿Estás preparado para eso?.

—Sé que es complicado pero yo siento que Mai es la indicada así como yo estoy enamorado de ella, sé que algún día tu encontraras a ese sujeto que te valore y proteja no más que tu hermano claro pero antes de que puedas andar con alguien, ese sujeto deberá pasar el interrogatorio Wheeler— dijo serio.

—¡Que! ¡No! Tú y papa me espantaran a todos los pretendientes, estoy condenada a morir soltera por el resto de mi vida— se quejó y cruzo de brazos, minutos después llegan por Mai y la rubia se percata del uniforme de la Wheeler. —Al parecer tenemos a otra nueva estudiante, bienvenida a la prepa Domino Serenity si tienes algún problema no dudes en ir a mi salón cariño.

—Gracias Mai.

Una vez llegaron a la escuela, Joey y Mai encontraron a sus amigos cerca de una banca en la que estaban sentados Yami y Tea abrazados y Rebecca junto con Yugi tomados de la mano, de pie estaban Tristán y Bakura. —Chicos, les tengo una sorpresa— dice el Wheeler.

—¿Qué sorpresa? — interroga el joven de cabellos blancos.

Mai y Joey se separan y dejan ver a la pequeña Serenity. —Mi hermana estudiara con nosotros a partir de hoy.

Todos se alegraron por la llegada de Serenity y aunque Tea tenía poco de conocerla se miraba que era una chica dulce y tierna, Gardner no podía entender como el tarado de Tristán la dejo ir ¿Sera por Joey?.

Antes de entrar a clases Serenity dijo que tenía que ir al baño, Mai le indico donde estaba y le dijo que la podía acompañar pero la Wheeler se negó, quería conocer la escuela por su cuenta y de cierta forma hacer nuevos amigos sabía que los amigos de Joey eran buenos pero quería sus propios amigos, iba tan distraída pensando en todo esto que no se dio cuenta y choco con una joven de cabellera blanca.

—Yo… lo siento tanto, iba distraída— se disculpó Serenity por otro lado la joven de cabellera blanca se giró dispuesta a abofetear a la idiota que había chocado con ella sin embargo al ver de quien se trataba se detuvo, lo supo cuando la vio, no había duda era la hermana de Joey Wheeler aunque según su información ella estaba estudiando en un internado de señoritas de todas formas conocer a Serenity le había caído como anillo al dedo ¿Quién lo diría no? Podría lastimar a dos pájaros de un tiro: Joey y Tristán.

—Descuida linda, todo está bien ¿Eres nueva? — interroga Bell y Serenity asiente algo apenada. —¿Se nota mucho? No quiero llamar la atención en la escuela— dice la joven Wheeler, Bell sonríe. —Descuida linda, digamos que tengo ese sexto sentido y este me dice que eres nueva por cierto soy Bell Ishtar, un placer— se presenta la ojiperla.

—Yo soy Serenity Wheeler, el placer es mío— sonríe la chica y estrechan sus manos minutos después la misma Bell llevo a Serenity a su nuevo salón y quedaron de verse en el receso largo. —Hasta entonces querida— dice Bell y se gira siguiendo su camino pero en su rostro se formó una risa malévola, saco su teléfono celular y le mando texto a cierto joven.

Serenity no conocía lo que había pasado el semestre pasado entre Bell, Tea y Yami, Joey no se lo conto ya que no lo vio necesario después de todo eso era rollo de ellos 3, regresando al texto que la ojiperla había mandado decía más o menos así: _"Hay ciertas modificaciones en el plan, te tengo un nuevo blanco te daré los detalles en el receso ¿ok? Bell."_

Cierto joven de cabellera negra recogida en una coleta y ojos esmeralda había recibido un mensaje, se encontraba en su salón aguantando al profesor de la primera hora sin duda estaba aburrido pero al leer el mensaje eso lo despertó un poco. — _¿Quién será ahora?_ — se preguntó el chico, esto se estaba tornando algo divertido, una chica que quiere vengarse de toda la pandilla de Yami Mutou, eso sí era divertido.

Mientras tanto pasamos con la señorita Hawkins quien apenas había entrado a su salón siguió su camino saludando a todos hasta dar con su banco donde encontró una rosa con una tarjeta. —¿Y esto? — se preguntó aunque era evidente quien se la había mandado, abrió la tarjeta y decía más o menos así: " _Ten un excelente inicio de semana, bella"._

Olio la rosa y se puso feliz ¿podía tener un novio más romántico? Le agradaba tanto que Yugi fuera tan lindo y romántico, nada podría arruinar su relación o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Mientras tanto vemos como Joey y Mai se estaban besando de una manera intensa fuera del salón de clases de la chica, ella tiene sus brazos rodeando su cuello y este la tiene tomada de la cintura. —¡Wheeler y Valentine! Mantengan distancia, este es un lugar para estudiar no para tener novios— los reprendió el profesor de matemáticas, ambos chicos se disculpan y se despiden, a lo lejos cierta joven de cabellos blancos y ojos perla los observaba. —Disfruten lo que los rodea… pronto su suerte está por cambiar, todo.

0o0o0

El largo receso había llegado para nuestros héroes dejándolos por un momento nos centramos en Bell quien esta con el sujeto que le había mandado mensaje. —¿Entendiste lo que harás?.

—Si nena, relájate— le respondió. —Devlin no quiero fallas, una vez la tengas en tus manos ya sabes que hacer.

—Lo se nena lo sé.

Mientras tanto Serenity estaba sola intentando buscar a su hermano y sus amigos, traía consigo una cajita donde tenía su almuerzo, buscando por todos lados no se dio cuenta de que había un joven frente de ella y choco con su espalda haciendo que se le callera la caja que continua su almuerzo. —Yo… lo siento parece que hoy me toca chocar con todos los estudiantes— dijo Serenity mientras se agachaba para recoger su caja pero en eso el chico quiso recogerle su caja de almuerzo lo que provoco que tuvieran un pequeño contacto físico y esto como consecuencia tuvo un sonrojo en Serenity quien aparto rápidamente su mano y cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con esos bellos esmeraldas que nunca antes había visto.

—Lo siento, no quise incomodarte solo quería ayudar— responde el joven recogiendo el toper y entregándoselo a Serenity, la chica negó con la cabeza. —No… importa— dijo en un tono casi inaudible ¡rayos! ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?.

—Yo soy Duke Devlin y por favor déjame compensar lo de tu almuerzo, vamos a la cafetería y escoges lo que quieras yo invito— dice el Devlin tratando de convencer a la chica. —No… no le paso nada a mi almuerzo quedo intacto de la caída— dice la chica mostrándole el toper que contenía su almuerzo, el sujeto no se daría por vencido toma el almuerzo de Serenity camina hasta el bote de basura y arroja la comida luego camina hasta ella y le regresa el toper vacío. —Ahora no puedes negarte preciosa.

Ambos jóvenes fueron rumbo a la cafetería pero no contaban con que cierto castaño los viera. —¡Serenity! — grito haciendo que la joven se girara al igual que Duke, era Tristán y parecía molesto. —¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con este idiota? — interrogo enojado. —¿Disculpa? — dijo ella, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Es decir en la playa la rechazo y ahora la cela ¿Qué diablos? El parecía ser más una chica sobre todo porque dicen "no puedes entender a las mujeres pero tampoco vivir sin ellas".

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes venir a decirme con quien puedo o no juntarme Tristán? — le respondió Serenity, una respuesta que lo dejo sorprendido y a Duke igual al parecer la hermana del Wheeler le resultaría más interesante de lo que pensó. —No es… eso, solo que no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, Duke es un chico fastidioso y odioso— respondió.

—Pues a mí me agrada— objeta Serenity sin embargo a Tristán le valió un cacahuate y la tomo del brazo. —Nos vamos con los demás— dijo el castaño. —No, no quiero ir ¡suéltame Tristán!.

—¿Qué no escuchaste Taylor? — interrogo Duke poniéndose frente al castaño. —Mueve Devlin. —Escucha, Serenity ya está lo suficientemente grande para escoger con quien estar y con quien no ¿no te parece? ¿Por qué no dejas que escoja con quien estar? Si te escoge a ti no tengo problema pero si dice que quiere estar conmigo, te largas.

—Bien— dice el castaño mirando con furia a Devlin, suelta a Serenity y esperan a que la chica escogiera aunque no le tomo ni 2 segundos, la chica se fue con Duke. —Pero… Serenity.

—Dijiste que te largarías Taylor, se un hombre de palabra— dijo Duke mientras empezó a caminar con Serenity a ver que comían al pobre Tristán le querían dar nauseas ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Serenity con ese idiota? ¡Eso no podía ser!. Por el momento se había resignado y dejo a Serenity irse con ese idiota pero eso no quedaría ahí, habría con Joey para que tomaran cartas en el asunto.

Una vez llego con sus amigos parecía enojado cosa que la Gardner noto. —Tristán ¿te ocurre algo? — pregunto amablemente. —Va, nada que te importe— respondió de manera grosera al tiempo que se cruzó de brazos, todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero hizo sentir mal a Tea. —Hey Tristán, si tuviste un mal día no es culpa nuestra y no puedes desquitarte con la gente ¿de acuerdo? Mucho menos con Tea— le dice Yami en un tono serio, el joven castaño suspira. —Tienes razón, perdón Tea les contare…

—¿Solo estás enojado por eso? — interroga Rebecca. —¿Es que no se dan cuenta? Se podría aprovechar de Serenity, ese Devlin no me da buena espina.

—No mi amor, lo que tú tienes se llaman celos— le responde Mai riendo. —¡Claro que no! Es solo que… ¡Joey! ¿no dirás nada al respecto?.

—¿De qué? ¿De Devlin? Pues no lo sé… quizá después tenga una charla con el sobre cómo debe tratar a Serenity pero por el momento todo está bien, no se propaso con ella ¿Verdad?.

—Pues… no pero ¿vas a dejar las cosas así?.

—Además ¿Qué te molesta? Si tú la man…— estaba por decir Rebecca cuando Tea le golpea al hombro, en ese instante llegan Serenity y Duke. —Hola chicos— saludan los recién llegados. —Hola Serenity y Duke que gusto verlos— responde Bakura.

Apenas se sientan Serenity y Duke, Tristán se pone de pie y se va. —¿Y a este que le pasa? — interroga Devlin. —Olvídalo debe andar en sus días— dice Serenity un poco molesta al tiempo que toma un pedazo de pan y se lo come. —Por cierto Devlin, ten cuidado te estoy observando y si intentas algo que no me gusta con Serenity te las veras conmigo ¿entendido?.

—Más que claro Joey— responde el joven de ojos esmeraldas.

Todo tomo su curso lo que dio origen a que por fin se acabaran las clases del primer día, todos habían sobrevivido y eso era bueno, por otro lado vemos a una chica de cabellos blancos y a un joven de bellos esmeraldas a unas cuantas calles de la escuela. —¿Y bien?.

—Todo salió bien, Tristán reacciono rápido y los demás me cayeron— le responde Duke, la chica sonríe. —Perfecto y dime… ¿tienes planes para esta noche querido? — interroga Bell al tiempo que sus brazos rodean el cuello del chico. —Pues en realidad no… ¿tienes algo en mente preciosa? — cuestiona el chico quien posa sus manos en las caderas de la joven y ambos sueltan una sonrisa ladina.

Las horas transcurrieron lo que originó la bella noche, nos centramos en la habitación de una joven de apellido Wheeler ella se encontraba tendida en su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado en su primer día de clases ¡por fin! Había hablado con un chico que no fueran los amigos de Joey y ya tenía a su primera amiga personal es decir Tea, Mai y Rebecca eran lindas pero eran amigas de Joey, Serenity quería amigas propias a quienes les pudiera contar mil cosas y supiera que no le irían con el chisme a Joey, estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia del rubio en el marco de la puerta. —¿Serenity?.

—¿Si? — fue lo único que respondió. —Me da gusto que te adaptaras rápido a la escuela solo… ten cuidado ¿ok? No quisiera que ese Duke te lastime de ser así… se las verá con ¡Joey Wheeler!.

—Tranquilo hermano, no cometeré errores lo prometo.

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Nuevo capítulo!_**

 ** _¿Qué les puedo decir? Ya tengo las venganzas planeadas para cada pareja sin embargo no sabía cómo comenzar a narrarlas o con cual iniciar pero aquí esta este episodio y por otro lado me tarde un poco para ver si había más reviews pero con 2 me basta para querer actualizar y terminar la historia :3 a mis dos chicas… ¡Les traigo el capítulo de la venganza parte I!_**

 ** _Tea Mutou: ¡_** _Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me inspiras a querer continuar y lo agradezco eternamente!._

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_** _: ¡Saludos! Que alegría es leerte, muchas gracias por el apoyo a la historia y espero lo demás te guste… pero sobre todo ¿Cómo se solucionara todo? Es interesante y sobre todo porque un personaje tendrá una fea repercusión a consecuencia de Bell… (Si lees esta respuesta te estoy dando un spoiler xD)._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _¡Besos y abrazos!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13**_ _: **Venganza parte II.**_

 _Querido diario:_

 _Han transcurrido 3 semanas desde mi ingreso a la prepa Domino, me han pasado tantas cosas pero antes quisiera contarte de mi hermano y su novia Mai, se miran tan enamorados ellos que pareciera que podrían vencer cualquier obstáculo que se les cruzara enfrente eso me da gusto ya que Mai parece una buena mujer y además me da buenos consejos sobre los hombres._

 _Por otro lado esta Yami uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano, el chico es sumamente atractivo y tiene a su novia llamada Tea, ambos hacen linda pareja y a pesar de que Tea es nueva en el grupo se mira que es una chica dulce y amigable, siempre da buenos consejos para sus amigos y los anima._

 _Y si hablamos de los Mutou habría que hablar un poco de Yugi, el hermano menor de Yami por lo que nos platica Rebecca se nota que Yugi es de los chicos románticos y caballerosos ¡que daría yo por un novio así!, Rebecca es una chica muy bonita rubia y usa unos lentes que la hacen parecer muy inteligente y lo es, últimamente Hawkins nos ha contado que en estas 3 semanas Yugi le ha dejado notas, flores o chocolates deseándole un bonito día y que luce hermosa o incluso cortos poemas sin embargo cada vez que ella esta con Yugi este no le hace comentario alguno sobre esos detalles ¿curioso no? Rebecca dice que Yugi es algo penoso._

 _Bakura, otro joven muy apuesto ¿pues qué ahí estudian todos los guapos de la ciudad Domino? Es muy amable y alegre con todos, el junto con Tristán (que es un tonto no sé cómo antes era mi crush) Yami y Duke juegan futbol incluso las chicas y yo vamos a poyarlos y verlos entrenar aunque yo solo voy por un chico en específico, Duke Devlin…_

 _¡Duke Devlin! Ese chico me saca cada suspiro, si te dije que Yami y Bakura eran apuestos, Duke es lo que le sigue además de que es atento conmigo, diario te confesare que sospecho que le gusto a Duke ¿Por qué? ¡Me ha pedido que salgamos en una cita! Solo que no iremos solos… irán TODOS los amigos y amigas de Joey y por supuesto él y Mai._

 _Casi lo olvido… Conocí a una chica que se ha vuelto una gran amiga mía se llama Bell Ishtar, nos hemos llevado tan bien últimamente que creo que podría decir que será una de mis mejores amigas, ella incluso me ayuda en mis tareas de matemáticas y mientras resolvemos los problemas hablamos de los amigos de Joey y ella me habla sobre los gustos de Duke es más incluso ella me dice que tengo altas posibilidades de gustarle a un chico él._

—Toc, toc, hermanita ya está la cena— dice un rubio que se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta, la joven de cabello largo y castaño deja de escribir y guarda el pequeño cuaderno en su buro justo a lado de su cama. —Ya voy hermano.

En algún departamento de algún edificio de la gran ciudad Domino ubicado en alguna parte, se encontraban 2 cuerpos disfrutando tanto uno del otro, estaban bañados en sudor y estaban por terminar. —¡Vamos! Ya casi…— dijo la chica, estaba tan prendida y el joven solo accedía a las peticiones de esa chica, segundos después ambos habían llegado al clímax del sexo.

La joven cae sobre el tipo. —Eso fue increíble Devlin.

—Tu tampoco preciosa— le respondió el chico de bellos esmeraldas, la chica cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho del joven y posa su cabeza sobre estos. —Duke ¿Cómo vas con que Serenity sea tu novia y te la folles? — cuestiono de manera "dulce".

—Bueno primero tengo que ganarme la confianza de esos tarados y después que la dejen salir sola tendré el placer de hacerla mía, ya la invite a salir y planeo robarle más que un simple beso.

—Ok recuerda que debes fallártela rápido y tener evidencia de ello ¿la llevaras a un hotel de quinta o la harás tuya en este basurero? — interrogo divertida. —Bueno como ella es virgen quizá valga la pena pagar un buen hotel con pétalos y esas cursilerías pero dejemos de pensar en eso y mejor prepárate para la segunda ronda preciosa— le dijo el chico con picardía.

En la cuarta semana la escuela había transcurrido aburrida, lo único interesante seria el sábado por la noche pero antes de llegar a ese momento algo raro pasa entre Yami, Tea y Bakura el viernes…

Se encontraba todo el gremio almorzando cuando Bakura llega a la mesa. —Hola chicos, Tea ¿pudo hablar contigo? — cuestiona el joven. —Claro Bakura ¿Qué ocurre? — responde ella algo preocupada.

El chico de cabellos blancos se rasca la nuca. —Ammm ¿podría ser a solas? — pide el joven pero en instantes siente la mira penetrante de Yami sobre él. —Tranquilo viejo, no te la robare para siempre solo serán unos segundos.

Tea se pone de pie y se va con Bakura dejando un tanto intranquilo a Yami, Duke ya sabía del plan para ellos 3 así que el mismo pondría su granito de arena para adelantar el plan entre ellos. —Que curioso… Bakura se lleva a Tea para estar a solas con ella y hablar de quien sabe que cosas o peor aún abrazarla como nunca o incluso comérsela a besos… por todos lados— comento para después tomar un sorbo de su jugo. —¡Duke! No digas esas tonterías sobre Bakura, él es un buen amigo y respuesta la relación de Yami y Tea— lo reprende Rebecca molesta. —Oh vamos no me lo vas a negar, antes de que fuera la chica de Yami, Bakura andaba bien sobres.

—Ese no es tu asunto Devlin— le responde Joey serio. —No pero piensa, estar a solas con una mujer como Tea uff yo al menos si le daría unos besos— comenta y después da una mordida a su emparedado. —¡Suficiente! — exclamo el castaño Taylor azotando sus manos sobre la mesa, podía aceptar que ese cabeza hueca empezara a juntarse con ellos quizá podría aceptar que este cortejando a Serenity pero no toleraría que hablara mal de sus amigos. —Deja de molestar con eso Devlin— dijo en tono de amenaza Tristan, Yami simplemente se paró de la mesa y se fue, ya había escuchado suficiente.

En alguna banca de las tantas que hay en la preparatoria se encontraban Tea y Bakura hablando, el chico estaba sonrojado el solo pensar en aquella chica que conoció en invierno lo ponía nervioso. —Se llama Kim y ¡oh cielos Tea! No me había sentido tan emocionado en toda mi vida, es una linda y hermosa— se expresó el joven.

—Pero… no puedo invitarla a salir, temo al rechazo— confiesa el chico dejando su felicidad para pasar a una de tristeza, la joven posa una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico. —Bakura, mírame— le ordena la joven y el chico la mira directo a los ojos. —Tu eres un gran chico y estoy segura que Kim estaría encantada de salir contigo solo se valiente y pídeselo no tiene que ser una cita, una salida de amigos se podría decir.

—Tea, gracias ¿te puedo dar un abrazo? Me has animado bastante— le dice el albino, la chica asiente con una sonrisa sin embargo esta escena fue observada por dos personas: Yami y Bell quienes estaban en diferentes puntos pero igual pudieron ver a la perfección la escena. —Esto es mejor de lo que pensé, invertir en varias personas para mi venganza está dando resultados— dijo para sí misma la ojiperla.

—Tea, no quisiera que los chicos aun supieran sobre eso solo hasta que esté completamente seguro de que Kim siente lo mismo por mí— dijo el joven, la chica asintió. —Seré una tumba.

—¿Interrumpo? — llego Yami, si de cierto modo había sentido celos ¿Por qué Bakura abrazada a SU Tea? ¿De que estaban hablando? ¿Tea le contaría? Obviamente le tenía que decir, una relación funciona con honestidad y otros factores pero ser honesto eso es importante. —Para nada Yami— responde Bakura algo nervioso al recordar a su bella Kim, no sintió lo mismo cuando le llamo la atención Tea ¿Sera que Kim es la indicada?.

—Bakura ¿me podrías dejar hablar con MI novia unos minutos? — dijo el chico de cabello tricolor haciendo énfasis en "mi", el chico asiente y se va, Yami toma asiento y se cruza de brazos. —¿y bien? ¿de que hablaron tu Bakura?.

—Lo siento cariño pero no puedo decírtelo— responde Tea. —¿Por qué no? ¿Es algo que no pueda saber? ¿te incumbe a ti que apenas te conoce pero a sus amigos de años no le puede contar? — cuestiona el chico un poco alterado. —Haber Yami relájate, cuando Bakura se sienta listo para contarles les dirá pero mientras no quiera, yo seré una tumba— responde la joven seria pero entonces cayo en cuenta de algo… ¿Yami estaba celoso?. —Cariño… ¿estas celoso de Bakura? — interroga la joven, Yami se destanteo un momento. —Yo… emm— empezó a balbucear. —Si, si estoy celoso ¿Por qué te abrazo Bakura? Eso no me gusto para nada.

Ella suspiro. —Ya te dije que no te lo puedo decir Yami pero ten confianza en mí ¿de acuerdo?.

El joven frunce el ceño. —Tu deberías ponerte en mi lugar ¿te gustaría que yo y Bell habláramos a solas y me abrazara y después de eso que tú me preguntes por qué y yo te diga que es asunto solo entre ella y yo? ¿Qué sentirías Tea?.

—Yami esto es diferente— le responde Tea posando sus manos en la cadera. —A si ¿y porque?.

—Pues para empezar Bakura es amigo de nosotros y Bell no lo es ¿ o ya se volvió tu amiguita? — cuestiono la chica que empezaba a irritarse. —Esto es ridículo— fue lo que dijo Yami se puso de pie y se fue no antes de decirle "pasare por ti mañana en la noche".

—¡Hombres! — soltó Tea cuando su novio se había ido ¿eso había sido su primera especie de discusión? ¿Yami tendía a ser tan celoso?.

Ese viernes fue raro para Tea y Yami, realmente habían discutido por un simple abrazo que involucraba a Bakura ¿será? Dejando eso de lado nos centramos en el sábado por la noche en la casa de los Ishtar, Bell estaba escribiendo en su diario como iba progresando la venganza de cada uno de los mediocres amigos de Yami Motou y la de el por supuesto. —Esto será magnifico… lo siento Yami pero si no puedes ser mío no lo serás de nadie.

—Oye Ishizu ¿no crees que Bell esta rara estos días? — cuestiona el chico mientras tomaba unas palomitas y se las introducía en la boca. —¿A qué te refieres Seto? — cuestiono la morena, desde aquella fiesta en octubre su prima no había ninguna estupidez se podría decir que estaba "tranquila".

—Bueno ¿no es raro que Bell este tan quieta? Siempre hace tonterías y últimamente se la pasa encerrada en su habitación— dijo Seto, Ishizu no quiso hablar más sobre el tema sin embargo de cierto modo su novio tenía razón ¿estaría tramando algo? Lo averiguaría más tarde por el momento disfrutaría de su chico y la película.

Esa noche Joey Wheeler traía una camisa de botones azul marino, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color. —Bueno Serenity ya es hora de irnos— dijo pero en cuanto vio a su hermanita y el vestido que traía que era dos dedos arriba de la rodilla y los tirantes eran delgaditos dejando ver sus hermosos hombros. —Espera un momento hermanita ¿A dónde crees que iras con ese vestido? — interrogo. —Al antro ¿Qué te ocurre Joey?.

—¿y que todos los hombres te echen la mirada, de ninguna manera te regresas por un sueter para cubrirte— le dice en tono serio. —Ya no tengo 5 años Joey— le respondió algo enojada la pequeña Wheeler. —Bien sino me haces caso olvídate de ir al antro con Duke— le dijo y sabía que solo de esa manera Serenity cedería y así lo hizo fue y busco una chaqueta. —¿Feliz? — le responde ella de manera sarcástica.

Joey y Serenity pasaron por Mai quien traía una blusa sin mangas color morada que caía en forma de pico, una falda negra y sandalias moradas, su cabello suelto. —Según el texto de Tea tenemos que verlos en el antro Luna plateada mi amor— le dice la Valentine a Joey.

En otro coche iba Yami manejando y vestido con una camisa roja de botones pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color a su lado estaba Tea con una blusa holgada color menta y una blusa de tirantes abajo además traía un leggin puesto color blanco y sandalias blancas, atrás venían Yugi (quien traía una camisa color negra, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos) a su lado venia Rebecca (quien vestía un vestido color beish y sandalias del mismo color).

Por otro lado cierto castaño venía manejando su motocicleta quien traía puesto una camisa blanca y pantalón de mezclilla, a tras de este venia Bakura con una camisa color purpura y pantalón de mezclilla. —Gracias por el raid amigo— le dice el albino.

0o0o

Habían llegado al antro y optaron por sentarse en una mesita redonda en una orilla estaban Yugi y Rebecca a su lado estaban Tristán y el albino después Joey y Mai y por ultimo estaban Yami, Tea y Serenity. —¿Y? ¿no vendrá tu galan? Ya es tarde— dijo el castaño mirando a la pequeña Wheeler.

Y justo cuando Serenity estaba por defender a Duke este mismo llega disculpándose por el retraso (el traía puesto su traje habitual de la serie) y saluda de beso a la Wheeler y a los demás con un simple " ¿Qué hay chicos?".

—Bueno que ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí de aburridos o iremos a bailar? — interrogo la Valentine, ella si iba a un antro era para bailar no para pasarse la noche en la mesa. —Yo paso— contesto enojado el castaño cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro para evitar ver a la posible futura pareja. —Serenity ¿Te gustaría bailar? — le pregunta Duke poniéndose de pie extendiéndole la mano, la chica mira a Mai por unos segundos y esta con la mirada le dice que acepte y entonces se va a la pista de baile con el Devlin.

—Tea iré por algo de tomar ¿te traigo algo? — interroga Yami, la joven pide una bebida que tenía frezas en eso Mai y Joey piden salir de la mesa y se van a bailar por otro lado Tristán había tenido que ir al baño no aguantaba estar rodeado de tantas parejas, Tea nota como Yugi y Rebecca están centrados platicando que ni cuenta se daban de lo que ocurría a su alrededor entonces el chico de cabellos blancos se acerca a su amiga. —Tea quiero contarte lo que me ha pasado con Kim pero ciento que es mejor si lo platico estando haya en la pista de baile, no le importara a Yami ¿Verdad? Solo bailaremos como amigos— explico el joven, la chica niega con la cabeza y van a pista de baile.

—Yugi, eres muy lindo con los detalles de estas últimas tres semanas pero creo que ya es suficiente no hay tanta necesidad de que gastes en flores, chocolates y tarjetas deseándome buenos días y esas cosas con que tú mismo me lo digas me basta— se expresa la rubia, le gustaba que su novio fuera tan atento con ella pero le preocupaba también tanto romanticismo es decir no tenía nada de malo pero ella pensaba que Yugi gastaba demasiado con esos detalles sin embargo no espero la respuesta que le dio su chico. —¿Qué? ¿de que estas hablando Rebecca?.

—Yugi no finjas, desde que inicio el curso me has estado dejando detalles en mi banco como una flor o alguna tarjeta con un poema en ella— dice la chica.

—Pero Rebecca yo no te he dejado nada de eso— se defendió el chico ¿había alguien interesado en Rebecca? ¿Por qué le estaban dejando esos detalles? ¿y porque hasta ahorita se venía enterando?. —Yugi, si es una broma es de muy mal gusto— dijo la rubia.

—Amor te estoy diciendo la verdad, si muy apenas llego a tiempo para la escuela ¿Crees que tendría tiempo para correr y dejarte uno de esos detalles? Si los pocos minutos me los paso contigo.

—Pero… sino eres tu ¿entonces quién? — cuestiono la joven, no podía negar que se sorprendió al saber que Yugi no había sido el que le dejaba esos detalles pero por otra parte le dolió un poco y otra parte sentía curiosidad ¿Quién le estaría mandando todos estos detalles?.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _¡Nuevo capítulo!_**

 ** _¿Qué les puedo decir? Todo lo de Bell ha iniciado y para aclarar, se que apenas me conocen en cuanto a historias de Yu gi oh pero si algo tengo es que me gusta terminar mis historias y no dejarlas incompletas ¡eso nunca! Excepto una de Pokemon pero eso es otra cosa xD, si tardo es porque quiero darles algo bueno que leer como este capítulo siento que quedo bueno… pero me gustaría sus opiniones mi gente bonita que lee esto._**

 ** _Tea Mutou: ¡_** _Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Espero que disfrutes estos capítulos… estamos en el climax de la historia._

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_** _: ¡Saludos! Me da tanto gusto leerte y déjame decirte que si.. la empezaron las venganzas y con tu sospecha no estás tan mal pero habrá alguien que saldrá lastimado físicamente por la venganza de Bell… ¿Quién será?._

 _J **uleysi** : Saludos y antes que nada me elogia que digas que mi historia esta super eso me inspira, tardo en actualizar pero no demasiado, tranquila que esta historia la termino porque la termino ¡tenlo por seguro! Un abrazo._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _¡Besos y abrazos!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14**_ _: **Venganza parte III.**_

—¿Rebecca estas bien? — la llamo Yugi, ella simplemente dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de su chico. —Lo estoy.

En eso llega el hermano mayor de Yugi con dos bebidas notando que su amigo Tristán tenía la cabeza acostada sobre la mesa y la parejita que seguía ahí solo contemplaba a los demás bailar, el mayor de los Mutou soltó un suspiro y puso las dos bebidas en la mesa. —¿Dónde están todos? — cuestiono pero más refiriéndose a ¿Dónde estaba su chica?.

—Bailando hermano— respondió el joven sin mucha gracia por el momento tenía otras cosas en la cabeza como ¿Quién es el que le estaba dando detalles a su novia? Y ¿Qué harían al respecto? ¿Y si le gusta a Rebecca? ¿ Y si termina con él para empezar a salir con el sujeto que aun desconocían ambos? El pobre Yugi empezó a imaginarse sin fin de imágenes en su cabeza de su querida Rebecca con otro.

El castaño noto la presencia de Yami y con las bebidas que llego. —Viejo, gracias por el trago— dice el chico empezando a beber, Yami toma asiento y una gota de sudor se forma en su nuca. —Ammm Tristán… esa bebida era para Tea así que ahora tendrás que traerle uno— explica medio rascándose la cabeza. —Pero viejo…

—Ella no tomara donde tú has dejado tus babas, ahora ve— responde serio el joven y cruzándose de brazos. —Bien pero muévete— dice Taylor echando chispas ¿Qué tenía de malo darle un traguito a lo que Tea iba a beber? Que exagerado era Yami sin embargo no se arrepentiría de ir por aquella bebida ya que sus ojos vieron algo que le hizo hervir la sangre y planearía destruir a Devlin con sus propias manos.

Cuando el castaño se levantó y se fue, Yami no pudo evitar soltar una risita misma que se le borro al posar su vista en la pista de baile y ver a Tea y Bakura bailando además se estaban susurrando cosas al odio ¿de que hablaran? ¿será de algún chico guapo? ¿de lo que Bakura no puede contarles por el momento? Sea lo que fuera el albino no se había propasado con ella así que… tenía que ser más seguro y confiar, Tea no era como las demás chicas.

Por otro lado el Wheeler y su novia estaban bailando de una manera tan sensual que el "amiguito" de Joey estaba luchando por no ponerse recto sin embargo era tan difícil cuando el grandioso cuerpo de Mai se le acercaba y bailaba, el joven la toma de la cintura no aguantaría mucho tiempo si ella seguía repagándose así. —Mai estas siendo una niña muy mala— le susurra al oído.

La chica se gira y lo besa con pasión. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás al respecto? — lo desafío, el chico la miro y la beso de inmediato, tomo su mano y salieron del antro rumbo al auto del Wheeler y entraron en la parte trasera del auto, ella estaba acostada y el sobre ella. —¿Qué te parece si te hago mía esta noche? — interrogo el joven, la chica sonrió con malicia, eso era lo que estaba buscando desde un principio.

Duke no tenía ni un pelo de tonto desde hace unos minutos había notado que el Wheeler y su novia se habían salido y se daba una idea de lo que fueron a hacer sin embargo decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y atrajo a Serenity hacia a él, poso sus manos en la cintura de la joven atrayéndola aún más hacia él, invadiendo su espacio personal. —¿Te dije lo hermosa que luces hoy? — le susurró al oído haciendo que la joven se sonrojara y justo en ese momento le robo un beso.

El beso duro un par de segundos cuando Devlin astutamente se hizo el que no quiso besarla. —Yo… lo siento Serenity no sé qué me paso es... — su actuación hubiera seguido de no ser porque la misma Wheeler le planto un beso. —Yo… bueno espero que con esto tengas claro que también me gustas Duke.

El joven sonrió. —Te quiero Serenity— y la beso nuevamente aunque en el fondo de su cabeza estaba tratando de procesar lo que acababa de decir ¿te quiero? ¿pero qué le ocurría? Él nunca le decía eso a las chicas solo las besaba y por lo general ellas le decían eso a él, Devlin recapacito y pensó lo que era Serenity en su vida, un negocio.

Se volvieron a besar y una de las manos de Duke no pudo evitar estarse quieta, lentamente se deslizo hasta tocar el glúteo derecho de la Wheeler haciendo que la chica de inmediato se separara. —¿Pero que estas?...

—Tranquila Serenity, te prometo que yo te cuidare solo confía en mi ¿si? — le dijo el joven con una sonrisa, la chica no estaba segura pero ¿Qué diablos? Tenía al chico más guapo de la escuela a escasos centímetros y ya se habían besado ¿Qué tiene malo experimentar un poco? Joey y Mai lo hacen, lo más seguro es que Yami y Tea y por supuesto Yugi y Rebecca en algún momento lo harán ¿Así que porque ella no?.

Se volvieron a besar y el chico de ojos esmeraldas no tardó mucho en volver a acariciar el trasero de la pequeña Wheeler, su mano se deslizo lentamente hasta dar con esa hermosa curva, los labios de la chica sabían deliciosos, no pudo evitarlo, tenía que probar más de ella entonces introdujo su lengua en Serenity y quedo extasiado, Serenity era hermosa, tenía lindo cuerpo y sus besos eran dulces ¿Cómo carajos podría hacerle daño a una niña tan inocente? Se reprimió, le pagarían y el dinero mueve montañas solo por esta noche disfrutaría de esos labios virginales, esa noche ella era toda de él.

Mientras tanto cierto chico castaño iba refunfuñando el haber comprado una bebida para Tea cuando sus globos oculares vieron una escena que le rompió el corazón y al mismo tiempo hizo hervir la sangre: Serenity y Duke besándose. —¿Pero en que carajos estaba pensando Serenity al dejarse besar por ese papanatas? — pensó con mucha ira, definitivamente golpearía a Devlin, menos más que solo los vio besándose y no vio cuando Devlin le toco el trasero a la chica. —Esta vista es asquerosa— se dijo para si mismo y se fue a la mesa donde se encontraban Yami, Yugi y Rebecca.

—Yami aquí está la bebida— dijo el castaño dejándola en la mesa pero al parecer su amigo ignoraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo estaba centrado en una cosa: Tea y Bakura.

El castaño lo noto y tomo asiento. —No me digas que sientes celos de Bakura, Tea te escogió a ti y eso que te tardaste campeón— le comento, Yami lo miro unos segundos y después soltó una risa, era cierto, la Gardner lo había escogido a el sobre Bakura ¿Por qué tanta inseguridad? Ya habían pasado una prueba difícil y se llamaba Bell Ishtar, Bakura era amigo de los dos y quizá solo encontró consuelo en Tea, no tenía por qué preocuparse ¿Verdad?. —Gracias viejo y bueno ¿Cómo van tus celos con Serenity? — pregunto Yami.

—Oh genial viejo los acabo de ver besándose y me alegre taaaaanto por ellos— dijo sarcásticamente. —En fin… tengo que ir a baño.

Se puso de pie y salió en eso Duke llego a la mesa tomando asiento. —¿Dónde esta Serenity? — interrogo Rebecca. —Fue al baño— respondió el joven de bellos esmeraldas en eso la Hawkins se pone de pie para ir con su amiga, ella también necesitaba ir al tocador.

Bueno estando solo hombros podía dar en marcha su plan. —Vaya… ¿Tea está bailando con Bakura? Yami ¿Por qué dejas que tu pareja baile con alguien que no eres tú? — cuestiono Duke, Yugi al escuchar esa oración tenia sospechas de que Duke quería crear un conflicto entre el trio. —No tiene nada de malo Duke, Bakura es amigo de ambos— respondió el más pequeño de los Mutou.

—¡Claro! No tengo problemas con eso Yugi pero… ¿es necesario robarse a Tea siempre? ¿pues qué tema es ese que no nos quiere decir a nosotros? Quizá no existe tema y solo intenta tener sus momentos a solas con Tea.

—Yo confió en Tea, ella no es como las demás chicas— responde Yami serio. —Yo no dudo de Tea, claro que no pero ¿Qué dices de Bakura? El antes quería andar con ella ¿no?.

—¿Y eso a que viene Devlin? Bakura respeta la relación de mi hermano y Tea— dijo con un tono de molestia Yugi ¿Qué diablos pretendía Devlin?.

—Tranquilo yo solo digo que Yami debería dejarle en claro a ese albino quien es el novio de Tea y que debería mantener más distancia de la chica además… ¿Qué tal si te quiere comer el mandado Yami? ¿perdonarías la traición de Bakura? ¿podrías vivir con el hecho de que te bajo a tu chica? Que ya no serias tu quien la besara ahora sería aquel sujeto de cabellera blanca quien posara sus manos sobre el bello cuerpo de Tea— continuo hablando Duke solo para encender el ambiente. —¡basta Duke! — le dijo Yugi molesto.

Y cuando Devlin estaba por decir algo el ruido de unas manos azotando la mesa hacen que ambos jóvenes guarden silencio, había sido Yami. —Duke hazte a un lado— le dice, el joven de ojos esmeraldas se mueve sabiendo que logro su objetivo.

Yami llego hasta ellos dos con cara de pocos amigos. —¿Interrumpo? — cuestiono, eso le recordó de cierta manera a el viernes. —No para nada, toda tuya— responde el albino y se va hasta la mesa con los demás.

Si las miradas mataran, Bakura ya estaría muerto luego de dejar de matarlo con la mirada se giró para ver a su chica, se cruzó de brazos y hablo. —¿y bien?.

—¿Qué ocurre cariño? — interrogo la dulce Tea. —¿Qué pasa entre Bakura y tú? No me gusta que te esté abrazando a cada rato.

Tea analizo nos segundos las palabras de su novio y entonces entendió todo, su novio estaba muy celoso de Bakura. —Yami, estas celoso de Bakura ¿Verdad?.

El chico se quedó callado unos segundos pero después pudo responder ampliamente. —¿Y que si lo estoy? ¿tú no te pondrías celosa si Bell llegara a abrazarme como lo hacía antes?.

—Bueno la única diferencia es que Bakura es amigo de los dos y Bell ni a amiga llega ¿Verdad?.

—Bien, solo dejen de hacer cosas buenas que parecen malas ¿correcto Tea? — dijo el joven ya un poco más tranquilo, quizá si estaba exagerando pero realmente quería a Tea y temía que pudiera perderla. —Está bien, vamos con los demás ¿si? — le dice mientras toma su mano.

Serenity se encontró en el baño con la rubia y justo Hawkins la puso al corriente sobre los detalles que le llegaron, no fueron enviados por el mismo Yugi. —¡Enserio! — exclamo la castaña. —Si… es tan extraño de cierto modo me sentí triste al saber que no era Yugi pero ahora tengo duda de ¿Quién es?.

—Rebecca y si es un chico más apuesto que Yugi ¿dejarías a Yugi?.

—No, yo quiero a Yugi y no lo cambiaria ni por el más guapo del colegio aunque en mi opinión para mí el más guapo es Yugi— le dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada. —Bien entonces yo ya saldré ¿Vienes?.

—Te alcanzo en unos minutos quiero polvearme la nariz— dice la Hawkins, Serenity asiente y cuando sale cierto castaño la estaba esperando recargado en la pared. —Que bajo has caído Sernity.

—¿De que estas hablando Tristán? — interrogo la joven al momento de posar sus manos sobre sus caderas. —¿Cómo pudiste dejarte hacer eso por Duke? — interrogo el joven mirándola con enojo esto sorprendió a Serenity ¿él había visto todo?. —A… ¿a qué te refieres Tristán? Estás loco…

Y cuando estaba por irse, el joven la toma del brazo y la hace girar para verla directamente a los ojos. —Te vi besándote con Duke.

—¡Suéltame Tristán! — le dijo la chica y empezó a forcejear y entonces paso, el castaño junto sus labios con los de ella dejándola en shock, segundos después la joven reacciono y lo recibió con una bofetada. —¡No vuelvas a besarme en tu vida! — le grito y regreso a la mesa con los demás.

El chico puso una de sus manos donde estaba ahora la mano de Serenity pintada en su rostro. —Tristán ¿Qué ocurrió? — dijo Rebecca saliendo apenas del baño.

Después de un rato era hora de irse a casa ya habían pasado suficientes cosas tanto buenas para unos como incomodas para otros…

— _Adivina ¿Quién beso a Serenity esta noche Taylor?_ — Le susurro Duke al castaño, sus amigos junto con Serenity iban más delante, apenas iban saliendo del antro, el castaño no soportaba la actitud estúpida de Duke. —Me da igual si la besaste o no déjame decirte que también la bese hoy— le respondo el joven.

En eso Devlin suelta una risa. — _Pero… a diferencia tuya ¿adivina a quien le dejo tocar su hermoso y perfecto trasero?_ — Eso tenía que ser una broma, una broma de pésimo gusto, Taylor lo miro con molesto. —¿De qué mierda estás hablando Devlin?.

— _Pues… que no tardare en tener sexo alocado con la pequeña Wheeler ¿Qué te parece?_ — le vuelve a susurrar y es cuando el castaño le suelta un golpe en el rostro tumbándolo. —¡Vuelve a repetir eso y te partiré la cara Devlin!.

—¡Tristán! ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? — le grita Serenity quien se agacha para ver si Duke estaba bien, el golpeado simplemente se toca la quijada. —Estoy bien… no sé qué le pasa a Tristán.

—¿Qué ocurrió Tristán? — interrogo Yami serio. —¡El! El toco a Serenity ¿ese es el tipo de novio que quieres para tu hermana Joey? ¡Un pervertido! — exclamo furioso, Joey escucho eso y empezó a acomodarse las mangas. —¿Qué tu qué? — pregunto mirando con odio a Devlin.

—Espera Wheeler, yo solo me bese con tu hermana y nos abrazamos ¿Eso es grave? Tú y Mai lo hacen al igual que Tea y Yami y puedo decir lo mismo de Yugi y Rebecca ¿Cierto?.

—¡Al menos ten los pantalones para admitirlo! Me acabas de decir que le habías tocado el trasero a…— y ante de que terminara la misma Wheeler lo abofetea por segunda vez. —Ya cállate Tristán solo estas inventando estas cosas ¿ya le dijiste a mi hermano que te atreviste a besarme? — cuestiono la mujer y al no recibir respuesta le dio la espalda y ayudo a Duke a levantarse.

—¡Suficiente! — se escucha una voz masculina interfiriendo en todo este alboroto. —Ya basta los 4, estamos aún fuera del antro ¿Quieren llamar la atención y que ya no nos dejen entrar? Si tienen problemas soluciónenlos de manera civilizada y en otro momento, ya es tarde y todos estamos cansados. Yugi, Rebecca y Tea nosotros nos vamos, los demás no sé pero por hoy yo ya tuve suficiente— Dijo Yami y se fue directo a su coche, Tea, Rebecca y Yugi se despidieron y se fueron al coche.

Duke se despidió de Serenity, Joey, Mai y Bakura y se fue en su lujoso auto. —Bueno es hora de irnos nosotros también— dijo el rubio pero antes miro serio al castaño. —Tristán no me gusto para nada que besaras a mi hermana si lo intentas de nuevo puede que olvide que somos amigos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Ishtar, en la habitación de Bell para ser exactos. —¡Ja ja ja! ¿Enserio te soltó un golpe?.

—Cállate idiota, ese imbécil me las pagara— dijo molesto mientras se ponía la bolsa de hielo en la mejilla.

—Bien entonces te ayudare un poco ya que andas muy lento apenas y le tocaste el trasero a esta virgen— dijo la chica y busco entre sus cosas hasta dar con algo que le arrojo a Devlin y este lo atrapo con su mano libre. —¿Y esto qué diablos es?.

—Digamos que es un afrodisiaco que te ayudara a que Serenity se acueste contigo, eso la pondrá tan cachonda que aceptara acostarse con el primero que se lo proponga y la idea es que ese seas tú.

—¿Entonces ya daremos el paso final? — cuestiono el chicos de ojos esmeralda. —Así es Duke…

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Nuevo capítulo!_**

 ** _¿Qué les puedo decir? Todo lo de Bell ha iniciado y no tendrá comparación ni siquiera con Serenity o ¿será que Serenity la haga reaccionar un poco tarde? Atentas lectoras que después de la venganza vienen las repercusiones de cada pareja…_**

 ** _PD: Estoy teniendo problemas con la luz en mi casa… lo que significa problemas para actualizar e.e espero que se solucione pronto… un beso y un abrazo si tardo en actualizar ya saben porque pero no teman que esta historia continuara… ya estamos por terminar la venganza y próximamente ¿Cómo resolver todo?._**

 ** _Tea Mutou:_** _¡Que gusto leerte y tienes razón nuestra Tea ama a Yami y jamás lo engañaría **!**_

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_** _: ¡Saludos! Me da tanto gusto leerte y vaya que la lunática de Bell es de temer ¿no? La verdad te diré que ella es un personaje que vi en un videojuego de pelea de las chicas súper poderosas xD y es tal cual la describen solo que ella trae un vestido blanco y la típica raya en medio que llevan las PPG. Pobre de mi Yugi ¿enserio? Eso no lo sabía sin duda tengo que leer más fics de Yu gi oh, jaja ¿alguna recomendación?._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _¡Besos y abrazos!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15**_ _: **Venganza parte IV.**_

—¿Entonces ya daremos el paso final? — cuestiono el chicos de ojos esmeralda. —Así es Duke…

0O0O0

Esa noche Yami iba pensando en la relación que tenía con Tea que ni siquiera noto que su hermano estaba pasando una situación similar sin embargo Gardner si lo noto, Rebecca y Yugi iban callados, en uno de los altos la Gardner le toco el hombro a su novio y con la mirada le indico que mirara a su hermano Yami lo mira por el retrovisor interno y lo ve, su hermano tenía una cara de preocupación ¿Qué le ocurría? Ahí se dio cuenta que no era el único con problemas por otro lado pensó en hacer una pequeña parada y justo a una calle de llegar a la casa de Hawkins giro hacia otro lado y los otros 3 presentes lo notaron.

—Yami, mi casa queda hacia el otro lado — dijo la chica de los bellos esmeraldas. —Lo se Rebecca— respondió Yami despreocupado, la Hawkins miro a Yugi pero su novio tenía la misma cara de confusión que ella.

Llegaron a una especie de colina algo apartada de Domino pero que tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad, apenas estaciono el auto los chicos seguían sin saber porque estaban ahí. —Bueno bajemos, la vista es hermosa por la noche— dijo el mayor de los Mutou.

Los 4 bajaron y efectivamente las chicas corrieron y apreciaron la bella vista en eso Tea se gira y lo ve con una mirada de ternura. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?.

—Pues veras… yo solía venir aquí cuando estaba confundido y es un excelente lugar para reflexionar y pensar además creo que los 4 necesitamos charlar seriamente, Yugi y Rebecca y por supuesto Tea y yo— explico el joven, los 3 asintieron así que Yami tomo la mano de Tea y se subieron a la cajuela del auto, Yugi y Rebecca tomaron asiento en el piso mirando a la bella Domino.

—Rebecca yo…

—Dime Yugi.

—Tengo miedo…

—¿De qué?.

El joven se giró para verla directo a los ojos. —De perderte— respondió temeroso, Rebecca cerró unos segundos sus ojos tratando de analizar las palabras de su novio y después coloco sus manos sobre las de Yugi. —Eso no pasara ¿Sabes por qué?.

—No.

Ella sujeto una de las manos de Yugi y la llevo hasta su pecho donde el joven de cabellos tricolor pudo sentir los latidos de la Hawkins. —Yugi, eres el único que puede hacer que mi corazón se acelere o se detenga.

El joven se conmovió y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo, el miedo se había ido, tenía a su amada Rebecca ¿Qué es lo que podría pasar? Al sujeto de los regalos solo había que dejarle en claro que Rebecca ya tenía novio y no lo dejaría por nadie.

—Bueno Yami, hay ciertas cosas que aclarar ¿no te parece? — dijo Tea serenamente, el joven asintió con la cabeza. —Tea, estos últimos días has estado tan apegada a Bakura que yo… bueno… empecé a sentir celos, muchos celos— se expresó avergonzado.

—Oh Yami, cariño pero ya te he dicho que yo…

—Lo se… pero no me es fácil y más cuando Duke se empeña empieza a decir sus estupideces.

—¿Duke? ¿Qué es lo que dice exactamente ese idiota? — cuestiono un poco molesta mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera. —Veras… dice que eres sumamente atractiva y que si él fuera Bakura no duraría en robarte unos besos.

—Hay Yami es una alegría que Bakura no sea como ese Devlin ¿Verdad? En fin creo que te entiendo la verdad es que si yo te viera tan apegado a Bell reventaría de celos— confeso la joven sorprendiendo a Yami después continuo dejando escapar un suspiro. —Pero me importa que tú y yo estemos bien así que aunque le dije a Bakura que no diría nada, te lo contare— dialogo la joven y fue así como le dijo sobre la chica que conoció el albino, la tal Kim.

—¿Una chica? ¿Ese era todo el misterio de Bakura? — interrogo Yami sintiendo como un tonto pero a la vez confundido ¿Qué tenía de malo que sus amigos supieran de una chica que le gustaba al albino?. —Si pero descuida de cierta forma me gusta que seas un poco celoso cariño— le respondió con una risa la Gardner, el joven sonrió y la abrazo. —Te quiero mucho Tea.

—Yami, eres como un duvalin para mí.

—¿Un duvalin mi amor? — cuestiono el chico. —Si porque a mi duvalin no lo cambio por nada— dijo la chica y entonces se dieron un tierno beso, esa noche todo había quedado claro para ambas parejas, se querían y estaban seguros que podrían con cualquier adversidad o eso pensaban.

0o0o0

La semana de clases había iniciado y con una gran sorpresa. —¡Que! — exclamaron todos excepto Mai y Joey, Duke y Serenity habían llegado con la noticia que ya eran novios. —No lo puedo creer ¿Desde cuándo? — interrogo la rubia novia de Yugi. —El domingo fue a casa y me dijo que quería a Serenity como novia entonces le dije a papa, le hicimos el interrogatorio Wheeler y las consecuencias que habrían si jugaba con los sentimientos de mi hermanita y pues… paso el interrogatorio— explico el rubio mientras continuaba jugando un duelo de monstros contra Yami.

El único que no le había caído para nada bien la noticia era a Tristán, aún tenía sus dudas sobre Devlin, había algo que lo estaba haciendo dudar de él y pronto sabría porque, Yami estaba centrado en el duelo que no se dio cuenta cuando Bakura le robo a su chica unos minutos solo para decirle que estaba listo y le pediría a Kim ser su novia, lo haría este sábado y quería apoyo, al ser la Gardner la única que sabía quiso que ella fuera al restaurante y se sentara a unas mesas de ellos solo para ver cuando la joven le dijera un sí o un no. Si la joven aceptaba el mismo llevaría a Tea hasta el antro donde quedo de verse con Yami y si la respuesta es negativa necesitaría ir con ella y los demás para ponerse ebrio y olvidar su segundo rechazo.

El albino la tomo de las manos y puso ojos de perrito. —¡Por favor Tea! Acompáñame, cite a Kim una hora antes… para que estés a tiempo en el antro y no haya problemas con Yami ¿si? — suplicaba el albino hasta llego al extremo de ponerse de rodillas, Tea suspiro. —Bien pero que sea rápido, no quisiera que Yami pensara mal…

0o0o0

Mientras tanto Yugi y Rebecca empezaron a investigar sobre los regalos que recibía Rebecca, tenían dos sospechas o el sujeto llegaba muy temprano para poner los detalles o le pagaba a alguien para que los pusiera, en efecto lo descubrirían el viernes, la rubia llego más temprano de lo habitual al salón y se detuvo al ver a uno de sus compañeros poniendo el adorno. —Pero que interesante…— dijo la joven sorprendiendo al castaño, la chica tenía sus manos en la cadera y tenía cara de pocos amigos, el chico respingo y se giró. —Re…Rebecca…

—Hola Brandon, escucha sé que tú no eres mi admirador secreto puesto que tienes una relación con Stela así que sugiero que me digas en este instante quien te está pagando para que hagas esto— dijo la chica al tiempo que se adentró y se acercaba al chico y este daba un paso hacia atrás hasta toparse con el banco. —No puedo Rebecca…

—Ah… con que no puedes hablar ¿Qué te parece si en este momento le marco a Stela y le digo que me has estado dejando detalles en mi banco? ¿Qué pensaría Stela? — dijo la chica al tiempo que sacaba su celular y buscaba el número de la rubia. —¡No! Me crearas problemas con Stela— exclamo el joven asustado.

—¡Entonces confiesa! — chillo molesta Rebecca, el chico suspiro. —Bien fue Devlin, él me está pagando para que deje este tipo de cosas, te dije lo que querías saber ahora promete que no le dirás nada a Stela ¿ok?.

—¿Devlin? Ok ahora lárgate Brandon— dijo la chica seria. —No hasta que me prometas que no le dirás nada a Stela.

—¡Largo! — grito y el joven salió corriendo dejando a una Hawkins confundida ¿Qué planeaba Devlin? Es decir él había iniciado una relación con Serenity ¿era su segunda opción? ¿Estaba jugando con la pequeña Wheeler? ¿Intentaba separarlos? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no simplemente le empezó a dar esos detalles a Serenity así la conquistaría? Tenía que aclarar todas esas dudas y lo haría. La hora del almuerzo llego y antes de que irse todos disimuladamente le arrojo una nota la cual Devlin cacho y leyó sin que nadie se diera cuenta "tenemos que hablar, te espero en los baños a la salidas" al leer recordó lo de los regalos cosa que Bell había planeado, le dará dinero extra y tenía que comprarle alguna flor o alguna ridícula tarjeta.

La hora de salida había llegado, Devlin haría este último plan y mandaría todo al carajo, ya no estaba importando si Bell se enojaba después de este favor, el ya no la ayudaría a seguir con su plan. Por otro lado Yugi estaba buscando a su chica, la vio salir tan deprisa que la busco y pregunto por ella. —Tea ¿sabes si Rebecca ya se fue? — interrogo el pequeño.

—Oh… bueno la vi ir a los baños hace unos minutos— respondió la chica, el pequeño agradeció y se fue rumbo a los baños, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Dime ¿Por qué Devlin? Tú sabes que yo salgo con Yugi y no lo dejaría por nadie y además eres el novio de Serenity ¿en que estabas pensando? — cuestiono la rubia enojada.

—Lo se nena pero no puedo evitarlo— dijo y tomo las manos de la chica. —Pensé que si saldría con otra chica podría olvidarte… pero no es así Rebecca, me gustas.

La joven se zafa de inmediato de Duke y lo mira de una manera que da miedo. —No vuelvas a hacer eso, tu sales con Serenity y debes respetar eso, yo quiero a Yugi y no lo dejare por ti, mantén tu distancia Devlin o no responderé.

La chica se giró para irse pero en eso Duke la toma del brazo haciéndola que gire y le planta un beso, la chica abrió sus ojos como plato sin embargo había un tercero que estaba mirando la escena, si, era Yugi su corazón se aceleró y sintió sus mejillas arder, quizo interrumpir la escena pero más le dolería si escuchaba a Rebecca decir algo como "Prefiero estar con Duke que contigo" "él es mucho más guapo que tu" "Ya no te quiero" "Terminare contigo para salir con Devlin" se imaginó infinidad de escenas donde Rebecca lo terminaba de una manera cruel, no tenía nada que hacer ahí , se retiró triste ¿Qué pasaba con la plática que habían tenido el sábado por la noche? Bueno había entrado y salió por la ventana esa charla.

Volviendo con Rebecca esta reacciono y le soltó una bofetada al chico separándose, la joven tenía lágrimas en sus ojos pero eran odio. —No lo vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entendiste?.

Se va la chica muy enojada, Devlin se acaricia la mejilla roja. —Descuida cariño prefiero mil veces los labios de Serenity, el único motivo por el cual te bese era para que el enano nos viera y funciono— explico en un tono triste ¿Por qué había aceptado ayudar a Bell? No había tenido la oportunidad de tratar a fondo a los amigos de Yami y a el mismo, ahora caía en cuenta que eran buenas personas y no se merecían lo que Bell les haría, quizá no era demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas, quizá aún podía hacer algo…

0o0o0o0

Esa misma noche del viernes Duke tendría una cita a solas con Serenity, decidió que era el momento para hablar y la llevo hasta su casa. —Duke… dijiste que veríamos una película no que iríamos a tu casa.

—Descuida Serenity, estaremos más cómodos— respondió el joven, una vez llegaron al departamento la chica espero en sillón mientras que el joven fue a preparar las palomitas al igual que una batalla en su mente se estaba llevando a cabo sabía que si le decía toda la verdad la perdería para siempre y si no hablaba Bell lo haría y terminaría por perderla igual, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando la chica entro a la pequeña cosina y lo abrazo de espaldas. —Duke ¿estas bien? — pregunto mientras recargaba su cabeza en la espalda del muchacho. —Si…

—Te noto algo preocupado ¿seguro que todo esta bien? — Serenity era tan dulce y él era un monstro al jugar con sus sentimientos al principio ¿de verdad merecía tenerla? Se giró y la miro directo a los ojos, sus manos tocaron suavemente el rostro de la joven y la beso con una inmensa pasión, deseo y amor. —Duke quiero hacerlo.

El joven no tardo en entender la petición de su novia y justo en eso las órdenes de Bell habían llegado a su cabeza, no quería hacerlo ya que parecería que sería parte del plan. —Serenity no…tu sabes que haría lo que sea por verte feliz pero esto que quieres hacer ¿no crees que es algo precipitado? — interrogo sujetando las manos de la chica, Serenity se molesta y se suelta de su agarre. —¡Oh! Eres igual que Tristán, piensan que aun soy una niña y no pueden ver que ya he crecido y soy consciente de todo— exclamo y le dio la espalda a Duke, el joven se sintió culpable ¡por supuesto que no la miraba como una niña! Entonces la envolvió en un abrazo por detrás. —No es eso… es solo que quiero que estés completamente segura y… tengo algo que decirte Serenity— le susurró al oído.

La chica se giró y le robo un beso. —No me importa Duke, yo quiero estar contigo, entregarme en cuerpo y alma a ti.

El chico suspiro. —Serenity tan solo escúchame— sabía que al hablar y decir la verdad lo de ellos 2 se arruinaría pero si podía salvar a los demás pese a su sufrimiento lo haría, ella lo callo con besos. —Ya no hables Duke, solo déjate llevar— le susurro la joven y tomando una de las manos del Devlin ella misma la poso en uno de sus pechos. —Quiero que me hagas tuya, estoy completamente segura— le respondió, el joven de ojos esmeraldas no se contuvo más y la beso con pasión al tiempo que su mano empezaba masajear ese pecho y su otra mano rodeo la cintura de la chica atrayéndola más hacia él, al diablo con todo, esa noche olvidaría la venganza y las repercusiones que consigo traería, quizá solo quizás el si se merecía estar con Serenity después de todo lo ocurrido, no pensaría en eso por el momento.

Entre besos y caricias una cosa llego a la otra y ambos hicieron el amor, sus cuerpos estaban tendidos en la cama de Devlin, desnudos y sudados, la chica estaba acurrucada y este la tenía abrazada lo único que los cubría era una sábana delgada color beish y solo les cubría de la cintura hacia abajo. —Duke…

—¿Si?.

—Te quiero mucho— le susurro, el joven sonrió y le deposito un beso en la frente, le habría gustado que ese momento fuera eterno pero no podía, tenía que regresarla a su casa.

0o0o0o

Devlin había regresado de dejar a Serenity en su casa, tenía una cara de felicidad pero se esfumo al instante en el que abrió la puerta de su departamento y vio a Bell sentada en el sillón. —¿Qué diablos haces aquí? — interrogo de mala gana.

—La verdadera pregunta aquí es… ¿ya te cogiste a Serenity? — interrogo la ojiperla poniéndose de pie y encarando a Duke. —Ese no es tu asunto— respondió girando la cara para evadirla.

—Oh cariño claro que lo es, te estoy pagando para que te la tires ¿lo olvidas? — soltó una sonrisa malévola. —Eso se acabó y si quieres te regreso el dinero— respondió encolerizado al tiempo que la encaraba.

—¿Rechazas mi dinero? Ja ja no me digas que te enamoraste de la pequeña Wheeler— sospecho la chica de cabellos blancos, Duke no dijo palabra alguna. —No tengo porque darte explicaciones y ya no quiero seguir con este juego enfermizo tuyo.

—Ay que ternurita y dime Duke ¿le dijiste a Serenity que mientras la cortejabas tenías sexo conmigo?.

—Eso no volverá a pasar Bell, no tendré sexo contigo nunca más, prefiero hacer el amor con Serenity y decirle lo loca que estas y lo que planeas hacer con todos ¿Qué te parece?.

—Lo que digas cariño solo recuerda que quien se mete con Bell Ishtar no la libra— dijo y salió del departamento con una sonrisa ladina justo después de poner un pie fuera saco su móvil y termino de grabar el audio. —Pobre Duke no sabes la paliza que recibirás por Joey y Tristan, estoy segura que no te dejaran vivo.

0o0o0o

El sábado había llegado.

— _Tea ¿pasare por ti?_ — El mayor de los Mutou había marcado a su novia para saber si pasaría por ella, ya era algo habitual pero siempre marcaba. — _No cariño, tengo un asunto que resolver con Bakura ¿lo recuerdas? Dijo que me daría el raid para ir al antro solo espero que las cosas salgan bien y nos vemos haya, te quiero._

Corto la llamada, Yami al saber sobre la tal Kim, Tea ya no le oculto nada en relación a eso y le dijo que justo hoy Bakura le pediría a la joven ser su novia y le pidió el favor que lo acompañara en su gran misión, Yami solo tenía que confiar.

Mientras tanto, Yami ya estaba listo pero vio al menor de los Mutou tendido en la cama. —Yugi aún no estás listo ¿no piensas ir? — interrogo Yami, el más joven de los Mutou negó con la cabeza. —No me siento muy bien.

—¿Quieres que le hable a Rebecca para que te cuide? — le cuestiono de manera divertida pero Yugi de inmediato se levantó y negó con la cabeza. —Ella tiene que ir a divertirse y ver a las demás chicas yo no quiero ser un estorbo para que no salga a divertirse…

—Sabes bien que ella no piensa así— dijo Yami mientras entraba a la habitación y tomaba asiento en la cama de su hermano. —¿Qué ocurre Yugi? Y quiero la verdad.

El joven suspiro y le conto lo del beso, Yami quedo sorprendido y trato de procesar la información. —¿Estás seguro hermano? ¿no te habrás confundido?.

—Se lo que vi Yami…

—¿Y no crees que sería mejor encarar a Rebecca y preguntarte que quedarte aquí echado en la cama esperando ver que ocurre? — interrogo el mayor, el pequeño Yagi se encogió de hombros. —Tengo miedo de su respuesta…

—Vamos Yugi y sea lo que te diga Rebecca, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, todos nosotros ¿de acuerdo?.

0o0o0o0

—Bien Marik aquí tienes— dice la ojiperla entregando una pequeña botella con el nombre de "rohypnol". —¿Qué diablos es esto? — interrogo Marik viendo la botella con las pastillas. —Es la droga rufis tarado, le verterás una de estas a un trago de Mai y te la llevaras a un hotel y te tomaras fotos con ella como si hubieran tenido sexo alocado ¿ok?.

—Ya entendí, eres perversa prima en fin voy entrando entonces al antro— dijo y salió del auto para entrar al lugar. —A ti, Bakura te estará esperando pero tú nunca llegaras ¿entendido? Tu trabajo ha terminado querida— le dijo Bell a la bella joven que responde al nombre de Kim. —Fue un placer trabajar para ti querida— respondió la chica y salió del auto. —Por último, ustedes dos fortachones me ayudaran en mi próximo plan, iremos a un restaurante cercano y usaremos cloroformo en dos personas, digamos que les daremos un pequeño paseo— explico, los 2 hombres que iban en la parte de atrás se miraban grandes, musculosos y media 1.80 aproximadamente. —Por último, para Yugi y Rebecca creo que con el beso que se dieron ella y Devlin es más que suficiente para fracturar la relación y si no funciona, uno de ustedes dos me ayudara a romper esa relación por completo, manos a la obra muchachos ¡hoy es el día de la venganza de Bell!.

0o0o0o

En el antro aquel, se encontraban Joey y Mai bailando como de costumbre, Tristán mirando molesto a los acaramelados de Serenity y Duke por otro lado Yami miraba su celular cada 2 minutos para ver si Tea le mandaba algún mensaje o llamara a lo lejos en la barra estaba Marik, quien ya tenía la bebida que le mandaría a Mai y saco un pequeño sobre donde había pulverizado la pastilla y la vertió en la bebida rápidamente la revolvió con su dedo índice. —Oye tu— le hablo al mesero. —Te pagare extra si le llevas a esta bebida a aquella hermosa rubia de haya y tienes que ver que se la tome ¿de acuerdo?.

El mesero asintió camino hacia la mesa donde justo apenas Mai y Joey estaban sentados para recuperar el aliento pero el Wheeler tenía que ir a liberar su hidratación, dejando a Mai en la mesa con Yami y Tristan, Duke y Serenity se habían levantado para bailar. —Disculpe señorita, aquí le mandan una bebida un caballero joven y atractivo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. —No gracias, vengo acompañada— respondió la rubia. —Oh señorita el caballero no pide ni siquiera saber su nombre solo que acepte la bebida.

—De acuerdo— dijo y empezó a tomar la bebida. —Sabe bien— dijo después de un trago.

0o0o0

Por otro lado ya había transcurrido una hora y nada que Kim apareciera, Tea camino hasta el albino y negó con la cabeza. —Bakura no creo que ella aparezca.

—Tiene que venir Tea, solo unos minutos más…

—Bakura tengo que ir con Yami y los demás— dijo la joven, Bakura soltó un suspiro y salieron del restaurante justo en ese momento los 2 hombres contratados por Bell los sorprendieron, cada uno les puso un trapo en la boca con cloroformo y aunque intentaron escapar no pudieron y perdieron la conciencia de inmediato Bell los recogió y los llevo a un hotel. —Bien escuchen lo que harán Will y Tate, los desvestirán y los dejaran en la cama y después les tomaran una foto pero recuerden la cama tiene que parecer que hubo acción ¿ok? Contraten a una puta y tengan sexo sobre la cama si es necesario ¿entendido? Después tomaran fotos de ellos dos y me las mandaran ¿quedo claro lo que harán?.

Los hombres asintieron y ella los dejo ahí, ahora su siguiente destino era darle la paliza de su vida a Devlin, tardo unos minutos en llegar y otros en buscarlos pero al fin había dado con ellos, camino hasta donde estaban en la mesa. —Hola chicos— los saludo, nadie la saludo excepto Serenity. —¡Bell! Que gusto verte por aquí.

—¿Me perdí de algo? — interrogo Wheeler. —Ella es mi amiga Joey, no deberían ser groseros con ella.

—Serenity no.

—Tú no puedes escoger mis amistades Joey— respondió enojada. —Serenity, todos concuérdanos en que no deberías juntarte con ella— hablo Yami y justo en ese momento se retiró para llamar a Tea, una hora de retraso ya era demasiado. —Está bien Serenity descuida hoy solo vengo a hablar con Joey y Tristán ¿serían tan amables de acompañarme?.

El rubio y el castaño intercambiaron miradas dudosos. —¿No trajiste a alguien para golpearnos verdad?.

—Por supuesto que no tontos, vengan tengo que mostrarles algo— dijo y los chicos se pusieron de pie y salieron del antro. —Ustedes creerán que yo soy mala pero lo que no saben es que hay alguien mucho peor.

En eso saco su celular y puso play a un audio. — _Entonces ¿ya te la cogiste?._

— _Ese no es asunto tuyo._

— _Dime Duke ¿vas a rechazar el dinero? El trato era que te la tiraras y yo te pagaría._

— _¡No! El trato se acabó._

— _Dime Duke ¿ya le dijiste a Serenity que tú y yo teníamos sexo mientras la cortejabas?._

La grabación termino dejando en shock a los dos hombres presentes. —Yo seré una perra pero Duke es mucho peor ¿dejaras que juegue con los sentimientos de tu hermana Joey? Y Tristán ¿Dejaras que ese imbécil se salga con la suya? ¿Qué tal si embaraza a Serenity?.

En eso ambos jóvenes se dejan consumir por la ira, Joey se arremanga la camisa. —¡Ese bastardo! — exclamo el rubio. —Andando Joey sigue adentro tú y yo le daremos la golpiza de su vida a ese hijo de la chingada.

Ellos entraron al antro y la chica se quedó afuera observando a Yami quien intentaba llamar a Tea pero no le respondía.

0o0o0

Una vez el rubio y el castaño entraron al antro, estaban buscando con la mirada a Duke, seguía en la mesa con Serenity muy abrazado de ella y se acababan de dar un beso. —¡mira! Ese bastardo tiene el descaro de besar a Serenity ¡tenemos que darle una lección! — grito el castaño, caminaron hasta la mesa donde ya solo se encontraban Serenity y Duke, Mai había ido al baño.

—¡Duke! — grito el rubio. —Joey…— dijo el chico de ojos esmeraldas y se puso de pie pero no contaba con que el Wheeler lo recibió con un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que este callera al piso. —¡Joey! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? — grito Serenity y cuando se iba a agachar para ayudar es tomada del brazo por Joey y la separa de Duke. —Tristán llévate a Serenity lejos del antro yo le daré la lección a este imbécil.

—Bien, asegúrate de tirarle todos los dientes— respondió y tomo a Serenity pero la chica estaba forcejando. —¡No! ¡Suéltame! — chillaba, el castaño se fastidio y la cargo como si se tratara de un costal de papas. —¡Tristán! ¡te odio! ¡bájame!.

Una vez camino hasta su moto con Serenity cargada como costal de papas la bajo y la sentó en la motocicleta. —Escucha Serenity, ya sabemos lo que paso entre tú y Devlin y será mejor que te hagas a la idea que tú y ese imbécil ya no estarán juntos ahora mismo te llevare a casa.

—No iré contigo, yo quiero estar con Duke y no me importa si ya sabes que hicimos el amor, él y yo nos queremos.

—¡Despierta Serenity! El solo estuvo jugando contigo todo este tiempo y ya no discutiré contigo— respondio enojado le puso su casco y se monto en la motocicleta antes de que la chica pudiera bajarse el ya había arrancado y empezó a aumentar la velocidad. —¡Es increíble! ¡como te pudiste acostar con Devlin! ¿en que rayos estabas pensando? — le gritaba el sujeto, la chica se aferro a Tristan. —¡Cierra la boca! ¡Deberias bajar la velocidad de esta cosa! — le respondio.

—¡Agh! ¡Me odias lo se! ¡Sé que no te supe corresponder como te mereces! ¡Pero has caído muy bajo con Devlin!.

—¡Tú qué sabes! — le respondió molesta, el castaño estaba por responderle pero por estar en la conversación no se dio cuenta que estaba cruzando una calle donde venía un carro. —¡Tristán! ¡El carro! ¡Detente!.

—¡Que! — fue lo único que pudo decir cuando la motocicleta y el carro impactaron creando un gran choque, todo era confuso el castaño estaba tendido en el suelo y sentía mojado ¿Sangre? Tal vez, su vista estaba borrosa trato de ver y diviso unas siluetas que estaban acercándose más lejos estaba el carro con un gran golpe, el cobre había sido destruido y su motocicleta se había hecho añicos pero ¿Dónde estaba ella? Su vista estaba tratando de buscarla hasta que dio con el cuerpo de una chica se miraba en pésimo estado, sangre mucha sangre. —Se…serenity…

0o0o0o

Mientras en el antro Joey estaba moliendo a golpes a Duke y este no se defendía, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y con la otra le daría el golpe final. —Te vas a arrepentir de haberle quitado a Serenity algo tan preciado y jugar con sus sentimientos.

—En vez de golpearme deberías ir a buscar a tu novia, imbécil— le dijo con dificultad y el rubio en un ataque de histeria le soltó el golpe final dejándolo noqueado. —Te mereces todo eso y más Devlin, asqueroso.

Mientras que en algún hotel de algún lugar de Domino se encontraban Bakura y Tea inconscientes aun pero sin prenda alguna y tendidos en la cama abrazados como si hubieran tenido una noche pasional, uno de los fortachones tomo varias fotos. —Listo ahora hay que enviarlas a la chica— dijo uno de los hombres y en minutos las fotos le llegaron a Bell quien dejó escapar una sonrisa ladina.

Por otro lado estaba Marik con Mai en el mismo hotel y aun lado de la misma habitación, ya la había desvestido y se tomó una selfie con ella y se la envió a Bell, dejo su celular y miro a Mai por un momento. —Es una lástima primor lo que daría por darte tan duro pero… no me gustan las rubias.

La vistió y una vez hecho eso salió del hotel y tomo un taxi hasta llegar a la casa de la rubia y con mucha cautela logro dejarla en su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta antes de irse se le ocurrió quitarle solo la blusa y el sostén después busco el celular entre sus cosas una vez puso la cámara y se tomó varias fotos con ella, una abrazándola, otra dándole un beso ya después la tapo y dejo el móvil a un lado en la galería para que cuando despertara lo primero que viera fueran las fotos ya después salió de la ventana para ir a su casa, había sido una larga noche.

Mientras que los otros Tea y Bakura fueron dejados en el hotel desnudos con la ropa regada por todos lados, los hombres tenían órdenes de dejarlos ahí.

0o0o0o

Yugi y Rebecca iban callados en el auto, Yami iba serio y no dijo palabra alguna simplemente dejaron a Rebecca en su casa y después todo fue silencio. —Hermano ¿ocurrió algo con Tea? ¿Por qué no vino?.

—No lo sé Yugi, se supone que estaría con Bakura y después llegarían al antro y ninguno apareció en toda la maldita noche a y por si fuera poco Tea no responde al celular y Bakura tampoco.

Yugi no dijo nada en estos momentos sabía que su hermano estaba siendo consumido por los celos. —¿Iras a verla?.

—Olvídalo, el lunes aclararemos cuentas ella yo y Bakura.

0o0o0

— _Usted ¿es familiar de la señorita Serenity Wheeler?_ — cuestiono la enfermera que se estaba comunicando con Joey. —Si ¿Qué sucede? — dijo el rubio al entrar al auto, duro unos minutos buscando a Mai en el antro y al no verla decidió llamarla pero tampoco atendia asi que decidió ir a su casa sin embargo cuando estaba por arrancar a buscarla le entro la llamada. — _Vera joven su hermana tuvo un accidente junto a otro chico y los dos están siendo atendidos en este mismo momento me temo que quien más sufrió daños físicos fue la señorita Wheeler, si usted pudiera…._

La enfermera seguía hablando pero para Joey todo se había detenido ¿su hermana? ¿un accidente? ¿Tristán? ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando o a que maldita distancia iba que chocaron? Dejo caer el celular y sus ojos se empezaron a poner cristalinos segundos después reacciono y tomo el móvil nuevamente. —¿Dónde?.

— _En el hospital central joven, hemos intentado comunicarnos con los padres de la señorita Wheeler pero no a tienden, si fuera tan amable de decirles lo ocurrido._

El rubio colgó y manejo lo más rápido posible, su única prioridad era que la chica estuviera bien una vez se estaciono tomo su celular y trago grueso, sentía un dolor en la garganta tecleo algunos números y espero. — _¿Hijo? ¿Qué ocurre?._

—Padre… es Serenity…

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Nuevo capítulo!_**

 ** _Bueno ahí está la venganza de Bell para todos ¿Qué opinan? ¿tendrá arreglo? ¿Qué pasara en el próximo episodio?_**

 ** _Tea Mutou:_** _¡Que bueno que te guste la historia y siempre tengas tiempo para dejar un lindo review! Se te agradece la oportunidad que le das a mi historia ¡mucho! Un beso y un abrazo._

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_** _: ¡Saludos! Gracias por tus recomendaciones en cuanto tenga oportunidad me pasare a leerlos y dejar un review y en cuanto a Bell si… es una yandere o como le quieran decir xD y en este episodio la terminaran odiando pero ya sabes… el que mal empieza mal acaba y ya tengo algunas ideas para como terminara BelL XD._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _¡Besos y abrazos!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16**_ _: **Repercusiones.**_

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana haciendo que la joven empezara a abrir sus ojos con demasiada pereza, no recordaba lo que había pasado anoche solo que de un momento a otro estaba en el antro bailando con su novio Joey y después… nada.

Sintió que algo le faltaba y al destaparse un poco se dio cuenta que no tenía su blusa ni su sostén ¿había hecho el amor con Joey? ¿Por qué no recordaba? Se giró un poco y vio el celular, lo tomo y al deslizar su dedo pulgar frente a la pantalla miro algo que la dejo helada. —¿Qué rayos paso a noche? — salió esa pregunta de sus labios, sus ojos estaban mirando una foto de ella dormida en su cama y Marik a su lado tomando la foto ¿Qué coño había pasado? Sin embargo no era la única que buscaba respuestas.

0o0o0o

En algún hotel barato de la ciudad de Domino, se encontraban dos jóvenes profundamente dormidos y en eso un sonido proveniente del celular de la chica suena "beeb beeeb" la joven de cabello castaño toma su celular aun con los ojos cerrados ¿Quién diablos la llamaba tan temprano? Ella solo sabía una cosa: Quería dormir. —Diga— respondió con molestia.

— _Tea, cariño soy yo, Mai me temo que algo terrible me paso anoche_ — dijo, sus ojos se habían cristalizado estaba por llorar ¿en realidad había traicionado a Joey? ¡Maldita sea! No recordaba nada. Por otro lado la Gardner se sentó de golpe en la cama, la preocupación de su amiga y el darse cuenta que ella estaba desnuda y en un lugar que no era su habitación la despertó aún más, Mai seguía hablando sin embargo Gardner no le prestaba atención simplemente se había levantado y seguía mirando el lugar ¿Dónde diablos estaba?. — _Tea necesito verte y que me des un consejo ¿Qué debo hacer?._

—Mai.. te hablare luego— respondió haciendo caso omiso a lo que su amiga le había dicho, Tea también tenía sus problemas, miro su ropa tirada y de inmediato se la puso cuando se puso la blusa se giró para ver hacia la cama y vio un bulto, la chica trago grueso ¿Quién era? ¿Conocido o desconocido? ¿Qué diablos había pasado anoche? Tomo valor de no sé dónde y se acercó con cautela hacia la cama tomo un extremo de la sabana y la deslizo lo más rápido que pudo se asombró demasiado al ver a Bakura tendido ahí y desnudo. —¡Bakura! — grito a los 4 vientos y un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas rápidamente se giró para no verlo.

El joven había escuchado el grito de su amiga. —Tea no me grites ya despierte ¿ok? — respondió de mala gana sin embargo cayo en cuenta de que… ¿Qué diablos hacia Tea en su habitación? Y ¿Por qué sentía frio en todo su cuerpo? Abrió los ojos mirando a Tea dándole la espalda y se puso de pie. —¿Qué haces en mi habitación Tea? — pregunto al tiempo que se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, sintió sus mejillas arder y rápidamente tomo una almohada y cubrió a su amiguito. —Bakura vístete por favor y si no te has dado cuenta esta no es tu habitación…

El chico asintió tomo sus bóxer se los puso lo más rápido posible al igual que sus pantalones y se puso la camisa. —Tienes razón, esto más bien parece un hotel de quinta.

Minutos después estaban los dos sentados en la cama sin decir nada, la chica soltó un suspiro. —Bakura ¿Crees que tú y yo?...

—No creo que tú y yo… bueno eso ya sabes no creo que lo hayamos hecho es decir tú eres la novia de Yami ¿Por qué lo traicionarías?— esclareció algo nerviosa y rascándose la nuca. —Yami… ¿Qué hará cuando se entere? ¿entenderá que es un accidente? Algo tuvo que haber pasado… yo creo que sentiría algo de haber hecho el amor.

El chico pone una mano sobre la chica. —Tea solo para que lo sepas yo jamás abusaría de tu confianza y tampoco pretendía propasarme contigo, esto es raro solo recuerdo que salimos del restaurante y unos sujetos nos ocultaron el rostro durmiéndonos…

La chica empezó a derramar unas lágrimas. —Yami… lastimare su corazón cuando se entere.

—Te prometo que solucionaremos todo esto jun…— y fue interrumpido por una llamada cuando colgó tenia cara de asustado. —¿Qué ocurre Bakura? No me asustes por favor.

—Es Tristán parece que ayer en la noche tuvo un accidente y además Serenity iba con él.

La chica se puso de pie unos segundos asimilando la información y luego cayo de rodillas, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué les estaba pasando una tragedia tras otra? ¿Qué habían hecho? El joven se sintió mal, se puso en cuclillas y después coloco sus manos en los hombros de la Gardner, la miro serio. —Escúchame Tea en esta ocasión necesito que seas fuerte, Joey nos necesita ahora ¿puedes? Te prometo que tú, Yami y yo aclararemos este mal entendido y el sabrá que esto no fue intencional.

La chica asintió, el albino se puso de pie tomo una mano de Tea y salieron de aquel lugar, tomaron un taxi y fueron lo más rápido posible al hospital.

0o0o0o

En aquel lugar llamado "sala de espera" yacía un joven de cabellos rubios en una silla, uno de sus pies se movía esperando noticias de su hermana, su cabeza estaba escondida entre sus manos y estas recargadas en sus rodillas, su rostro miraba como su pie se movía a gran velocidad, un minuto parecía tan eterno entonces sintió una mano en su hombro despertándolo de sus pensamientos al mirar, eran Yami, Yugi y Rebecca. —Estamos contigo Joey— dijo Yami. —¿Ya sabes algo de tu hermana? — cuestiono la Hawkins.

El rubio negó con la cabeza ¿Por qué tenían que tardar tanto en darle noticas de su hermana? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a 3 siluetas bien reconocidas para él, eran Mai, Tea y Bakura, el Wheeler no se contuvo se puso de pie y camino lo más rápido posible hasta llegar con la rubia que tenía cautivado su corazón hoy más que nunca la necesitaba, la envolvió en un abrazo y por primera vez Mai Valentine escucho al Wheeler llorar. —Mai gracias al cielo, tengo tanto miedo…

La chica lo abrazo y sintió un dolor en su garganta. —Aquí estoy mi amor.

Varios minutos pasaron y por fin el doctor había salido, se excusó diciendo que le salió una operación de urgencias y ya no pudo avisarle a los familiares de la srta. Wheeler ni del joven Taylor de su estado. Ambos se encontraban bien o eso demostraron los exámenes aún permanecían dormidos, había que esperar a que despertaran y cerciorarse de que estuvieran bien y no hayan sufrido daños, el doctor les informo que podían visitarlos solamente en binas, Joey suplico a sus padres que lo dejaran verla primero tanto insistió que sus padres entendían el amor que su hijo tenía por la pequeña Wheeler y aceptaron, Joey tomo la mano de Mai y se fueron a la habitación que no estaba tan lejos de la sala de espera.

Cuando Joey giro la perilla para abrir la puerta Mai le puso una mano en el hombro, el chico se giró para ver a su novia y esta miraba al piso. —Joey tengo que decirte algo antes de que enteres por otra persona.

—¿Qué ocurre Mai? — cuestiono el joven preocupándose, la chica dejo salir un suspiro saco su celular y le mostro la horrible foto que ella había visto esta mañana, Joey sin pensarlo le arrebato el celular y miro la foto de cerca ¿Era su chica y Marik? ¡Estaban desnudos!, la rubia sintió como sus mejillas empezaron a humedecerse, era humillante y doloroso. —Yo no recuerdo nada, no entiendo ayer estaba contigo en el antro y desperté viendo esta foto… Joey yo… yo te am..

—¿Me amas? — pregunto el joven, apretó sus ojos y se podía ver que una de sus manos quería romper el celular y la otra contenía su ira en el puño. —Responde ¿me amas?.

—¡Por supuesto que si! Me entregue en cuerpo y alma a ti— respondió un poco molesta, el chico con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla de la chica e inesperadamente le planto sus labios dejándola en shock. —Me amas, ya lo dijiste entonces te pediré que borres esta horrible foto y de Marik yo personalmente me encare, ese imbécil se arrepentirá de haberte hecho daño.

—Joey…— fue lo que sus labios dijeron y después se abalanzo para abrazarlo, no cabía duda había elegido al chico indicado, se besaron una vez más. —Te amo Mai y esto es doloroso pero… te necesito a mi lado en estos momentos sin ti me colapsaría terriblemente o ¿ya no me amas? Y prefieres estar con estúpidos como Marik— le dijo en tono serio mientras se sujetaban de las manos. —Por supuesto que no Joey, no te cambiaría por el imbécil de Marik, Nunca.

—La paliza que le di a Devlin no se compara con la que recibirá Marik, será igual o peor— dijo el rubio entonces Mai se dio cuenta de lo que su novio dijo. —¿Tu golpeaste a Duke? ¿Cuál fue el motivo Joey Wheeler?.

—Mira, ayer en el antro Bell nos dijo a mí y a Tristán que ese degenerado solo estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Serenity, incluso lo grabo y lo confeso así que tenía que pagar por lo que le hizo a mi hermanita.

Mai no dijo nada pero en su cabeza estaba encontrando las piezas del rompecabezas, ambos entraron a la habitación y el rubio rápidamente camino hasta la cama, tomo una de las manos de Serenity y la beso después la puso en su mejilla. —Hermanita no sabes cuánto gusto me da el ver que estés bien.

—¿Joey? — interrogo la Wheeler con suavidad, apenas estaba reaccionando y abriendo sus ojos con lentitud. —¡Si! Aquí estoy Serenity para lo que necesites.

—Joey ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro? No puedo verte…

El rubio miro a Mai y está igual, no podía ser posible ¿Serenity estaba ciega?.

Mientras que en la habitación de Tristan la cual estaba a 3 cuartos que la de Serenity, se encontraban Tea y Yami hablando con el castaño sobre el asunto del coque. —¿Entonces? ¿Qué te distrajo? — interrogo la castaña cruzada de brazos, Yami por otro lado estaba mirando por la ventana, pensando en ¿Por qué Tea había llegado con Bakura y Mai? ¿Dónde se habían metido los 3?. —No... no es asunto tuyo Tea mejor dime ¿Serenity está bien?.

—Como quieras pero tarde que temprano le entregaras cuentas a sus padres y a Joey, justo la están viendo Mai y Joey en fin será mejor que te dejemos, Andando Yami.

Una vez salieron de la habitación, Tea confronto a Yami. —¿Esta todo bien?.

—La verdad no… ¿Por qué venias con Bakura? ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? ¿Por qué no me llamaste ayer? Estaba muy preocupado…

—Yami… hay algo que tienes que saber— el chico se desconcertó y rápidamente ideas sobre que Bakura le hacia el amor a Tea pasaron en su cabeza, los celos lo invadieron y la tomo de los brazos con algo de fuerza. —¿Te acostaste con él? — cuestiono encolerizado.

—¡Yami! Me estas lastimando— se quejó la chica y este hizo caso omiso. —¡Responde Tea!.

Su discusión fue callada cuando se escuchó un grito de enojo combinado con agonía, se voltearon y era Joey quien estaba en el piso de rodillas y en un ataque de furia su puño golpeo el piso. —¡No! ¡no! ¡no!.

Mai salió del cuarto y puso sus manos sobre Joey. —Cariño cálmate por favor.

—¡No! ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué? — interrogada con intenso dolor, la chica no supo que hacer y simplemente se puso de rodillas y lo abrazo, el chico se aferró a ella y lloro amargamente, Yami aflojo el agarre de Tea, en estos momentos los celos no eran aceptados, Joey los necesitaba. —Joey nos necesita.

La joven asintió y antes de irse Yami la toma del brazo. —Pero este asunto está pendiente Tea.

—Ya lo sé.

Una vez llegaron hasta con ellos, Yami interroga ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Y con sumo dolor Mai les responde "pare ser que Serenity perdió la vista".

Rebecca y Yugi llegaron al pasillo donde estaban las 2 parejas y no entendían, Tea estaba llorando acogida en los brazos de Yami, Joey y Mai seguían en el piso, ambos llorando. —¿hermano? — lo llamo el pequeño Mutou.

0o0o0o

Lunes por la mañana, los chicos no se encontraban con la mejor actitud de hecho se podría decir que ninguno había podido dormir bien, todos tenían problemas, la relación de Yami y Tea pendía de un hilo, Yugi y Rebecca estaban teniendo un mal momento por otro lado Tristán tenia algunos golpes físicos pero tenía más magullado a su pobre corazón no dejaba de sentir mal, la ceguera de Serenity era en parte su culpa y por ultimo Bakura a quien le rompieron el corazón sin embargo Bell le tenía preparada una última especie de broma cruel…

Desde lejos Duke los miraba y alguien lo interrumpe. —Apuesto a que debes preguntarte ¿Dónde está mi querida Serenity? Por si no lo sabias ella y el idiota de Tristán tuvieron un accidente el sábado por la noche ¿Quién lo diría no?.

—Mientes— le respondió con todo el veneno que pudo Duke.

—Oh cariño yo no soy de mentir incluso se de buenas fuentes que la pobre e indefensa Serenity quedo ciega la verdad eso no era parte del plan ni el accidente pero ¿Qué te digo? A veces hay que hacer sacrificios— respondo tangente, Duke frunció el ceño. —¡Eres un monstruo!.

—Tu eres peor que yo cariño, fingir que te interesaba y ya cuando te la tiraste ahora dices que "la amas" por favor Duke…— mientras ella continuaba echándole sal a la herida, su prima Ishizu estaba escuchando toda la conversación desde un lugar cercano pero poco visible. —Eres patético… no peor que patético mira que enamorarte de la ilusa de Serenity Wheeler.

—Ella te considera su amiga— dijo enojado. —Es una idiota por pensar que todos son buenas personas en este mundo los más fuertes sobreviven y si hay que utilizar a las personas para sobrevivir ¿Por qué no?.

—¡Estás loca! Les dire a todos lo que planeaste hacer— respondo Duke, la chica soltó una risa maniaca. —Adelante, dudo mucho que te crean con el perfil de maldito que te creaste, yo se mover mis piezas Duke, no lograras embarrarme.

Bell se va dejando a Duke molesto, el chico en un ataque de histeria golpea a un árbol con mucha ira. —Maldita loca…— susurra y se va.

Ishizu estaba sorprendida sabía que su prima estaba loca pero no sabía en que extremo, ya todos sabia del estado de Serenity Wheeler y se sentía sumamente culpable de lo que paso, esa niña necesitaba corregirse desde ya ¿Qué podía hacer ella para remediar lo que su tonta prima había hecho? Analizo por varios segundos y después recordó el diario de Bell, quizá eso podría ayudar a Duke y a los demás e incluso a ella para acabar con su prima, no tenía nada que perder y estaba segura que Seto la ayudaría, Seto… él ya le había advertido y no quiso escucharlo quizá porque en el fondo de su corazón tenía la vaga esperanza de que su prima no estuviera tan loca como su novio le decía.

La campanilla sonó indicando que era hora de entrar y cuando el gremio entro miro un gran alboroto, había hojas pegadas en los casilleros, pared, hojas tiradas en el piso y todas estaban relacionadas con Bakura. —¿Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí? — interrogo Yami, todos sus compañeros los empezaron a ver raro. —Además ¿Qué idiota pegaría todas estas hojas? — dijo Tristán.

— _No sabía que te gustaba el arroz con popote Bakura ¡que asco!_ — dijo uno de sus compañeros de futbol pasando de largo y burlándose. — _¡Pero que desperdicio de hombre!_ — grito una de las chicas.

— _¡Eh Bakura! Tengo un conocido que le gusta que le den como a ti jajaja si quieres te lo presento para que hagan sus cosas asquerosas de maricas_ — se burló otro idiota estudiante. —¿Pero de qué diablos hablan estos idiotas? — cuestiono Rebecca molesta.

— _¡Que aberración! ¡Saliste maricon! Solo no te me acerques en los entrenamientos viejo_ — respondió uno de sus compañeros de futbol, Bakura quería una explicación y la tendría. —¿De que estas hablando Marcos? — le cuestiono y cuando quiso tocarle el brazo el chico de tez morena retrocedió. — _¡Agh! ¡Te dije que no me tocaras maldito homosexual!_ — le grito y se fue. —¡Eres un idiota Marcos! — le grito Mai enojada.

Yami recogió una de las hojas y entendió por que tanto alboroto, se las mostro a los demás, en la hoja se miraba a Bakura ayudándole al tal Marcos a levantarse, el joven había sufrido una caída y Bakura amablemente le estaba ayudando a levantarse sonriendo pero en otro ángulo esto fue visto mal y la foto tenía un título " ¿A Bakura le gustan los hombres?" además de estar llena de corazones. —Bakura cariño ¿eso es…?— Mai no pudo terminar porque el mismo albino la interrumpió. —No Mai pero y si lo fuera ¿Qué? ¿botarían a la basura tantos años de amistad? ¿me dirían "maldito homosexual"? ¿dejarían de hablarme solo por ser gay? Vaya amigos que tengo…

Dijo y se fue enojado dejando a todos sorprendidos por la reacción del joven mientras que en otro lado, una ojiperla reía sin parar. —Ahora si mi venganza está terminada con todos ellos jajaja.

0o0o0 Escenas plus0o0o0

Yugi y Rebecca estaban apartados de todos, era hora del almuerzo. —Tenemos que hablar de nosotros Rebecca.

—Tienes razón Yugi, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace unos días.

—¿Tiene que ver con Duke? — interrogo el Mutou sintiendo que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. —¿Cómo lo sabes? — cuestiono sorprendida. —Los vi… besándose.

—¡Oh! Yugi, lo lamento lo que daría por evitarte ese mal rato pero tienes que…

—Lo entiendo Rebecca— dijo Yugi interrumpiéndola. —¿Me entiendes? — repitió la joven confundida. —Si entiendo que ya no me quieres y no seré un obstáculo para tu felicidad.

—Yugi ¿de que estas hablando? — dijo la chica. —Yo solo trato de decir que si tu felicidad no está conmigo yo…— el chico no pudo continuar, su voz se cortó, le dolía tanto dejar libre a Rebecca, tan bonito que estaban llevando su relación entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una Rebecca con el ceño fruncido quien lo estaba tomando del cuello de la camisa una vez lo tomo lo acerco para darme un súper mega beso solo así pudo callar a su amado Yugi. —¿Yo con Devlin? ¿estás loco? ¡Eso JAMAS!. Además el idiota le estaba pagando a Brando para que me dejara los regalos, es obvio que quería arruinar nuestra relación Yugi ¿dejaras que se salga con la suya? Y además si te hubieras quedado habrías visto como le solté una fuerte bofetada al idiota.

Yugi se sintió el mayor de los tontos por pensar que su Rebecca podría engañarlo y desconfiar de ella. —Yo… lo siento Rebecca.

—Está bien Yugi, quizá yo habría hecho lo mismo si te miraba con otra chica no antes de golpearla ¡Ni se te ocurra engañarme jovencito! — le advirtió la Hawkins. —No lo hare mi amor, yo te quiero solo a ti.

—Y yo a ti asi que no vuelvas a dudare de mis sentimientos hacia a ti— le dijo y se dieron un tierno beso nuevamente. Por otro lado Joey estaba hablando seriamente con el mayor de los Mutou, Taylor y Bakura.

—¿Estas completamente seguro de esto Joey? Una vez firmes no habrá vuelta a tras bueno si… pero te saldrá más caro de lo que pagaste al inicio— dijo el albino. —Chicos nunca había estado tan mas seguro de hacer algo en toda mi vida, solo necesito que me presten el dinero les prometo que se los regresare ¿De acuerdo?.

—Cuenta con nosotros Joey ¿para cuándo el dinero? — pregunta el castaño. —Mañana.

—¡Mañana! — exclamaron los 3. —Sí, quiero hacerlo lo más posible de hecho este fin de semana y prepárate Yami, quiero que tú seas uno de mis testigos junto con Yugi, los demás me haría muy feliz tenerlos ahí conmigo en ese momento importante de mi vida.

Los chicos asintieron con una sonrisa. —Cuenta con eso Wheeler, mañana tendrás el dinero.

Y ahí estaba ella mirando desde lejos a su amado, le dolía el corazón pero sabía que tenía que ser honesta con él aunque eso significaría que quizás romperían para siempre, antes de que entrara con sus compañeros lo llamo diciéndole que tenía que hablar con él, esto fue visto por Bakura y recordó lo que le había dicho a Tea "Te prometo que arreglaremos esto tú, Yami y yo" acto seguido camino hasta llegar con ellos, los demás estudiantes ya habían entrado para continuar con sus clases. —Yami tienes que saberlo— dijo la chica, se escuchaba nerviosa.

En eso Bakura llega y pone una mano en el hombro de Tea, la chica lo mira y este asiente con la cabeza. —¿Qué sucede chicos?.

—Tienes que saber que… no sé cómo paso pero…— la joven no pudo más, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos. —El sábado le pedí a Tea que me acompañara a un restaurante ahí me vería con Kim, una chica que conocí en invierno y bueno ese día le iba a pedir que fuera mi novia pero nunca se presentó y cuando estábamos por irnos al bar algo paso…

Yami permaneció en silencio y entonces el albino continúo. —No sé cómo ocurrió pero el domingo en la mañana despertamos en un hotel desnudos sin tener idea de lo que paso… ¡Yami tienes que confiar en Tea y en mí! No pasó nada malo entre nosotros o eso creo….

Yami lo mira unos segundos procesando la información. —Bakura…

—Dime— dijo el albino y en segundos el chico de cabellos blancos yacía en el piso con un fuerte dolor en la cara, Yami le había soltado un puñetazo. —¡Yami! ¿pero qué has hecho? ¡Trata de entender! — exclamo Tea dolida, el chico le hizo caso omiso se acercó a ella y la cargo como un costal de papas. —¡Bájame!.

Yami no le hizo caso y la llevo a dar un paseo por algunas horas después la dejo en su casa y le dijo que en la noche pasaría por ella para hablar de ese asunto, Yugi se quedaría en casa de Joey y sus padres estaban de viaje así que nadie los interrumpiría, ella asintió segura de afrontar las consecuencias, no le tenía miedo a Yami, ella no había hecho nada malo.

0o0o0o0

POV. Yami.

Y llegamos al inicio de la historia, esa noche donde por mi culpa, por mis malditos celos me cegué y lastime a la única mujer que he amado y sigo amando…

—Solo dime porque Tea, porque te acostaste con Bakura.

—¡Entiende! Yo no lo hice, nada de eso paso ¿Por qué no me crees? Soy tu novia.

—Las novias no suelen amanecer en la cama de otro hombre o mejor dicho no suelen amanecer en un hotel eso lo hacen las prostitu…— y antes de que terminara mi frase ella me abofeteo, si me había pasado de la raya. —Eres un idiota Yami.

—¿Me lo dices a mí? Yo no me metí en la cama con Bell.

—¡Ya estoy harta! Se una manera para demostrarte de que nada paso entre Bakura y yo— me dijo con voz segura, yo alce una ceja esperando su respuesta. —Hagamos el amor.

Me dijo, 3 simples palabras que me dejaron atónito ¿estaría dispuesta a entregarse a mí en cuerpo y alma para demostrar que no me había sido infiel?. —¿Estas segura?.

—No, pero es la única forma que tengo para demostrarte que no pasó nada entre Bakura y yo.

 _Se podría decir que esa noche fue la mejor sin embargo por otro lado me hizo ser la persona más idiota en el mundo o al menos así me sentí, la experiencia que tuve con esa mujer de la que me enamore por completo fue… ¡maravillosa! Ella se entregó a mí en cuerpo y alma, besándonos al borde de la luna, yo quería explorar todo de ella, cada centímetro y de eso me encargue aquella noche, mis manos se encargaron de recorrer cada parte de ella disfrutándolo segundo por segundo._

 _Sus perfectos senos, su delicioso cuello, todo en ella era perfecto, el olor que desprendía ¡me tenía loco esta mujer! Si… me había enamorado y este acto que estábamos haciendo era prueba de ello._

 _Cuando llego la hora de entrar en ella, la mire. —¿Estas lista? — cuestione y le deposite un beso en los labios, ella asintió levemente y entonces empecé a introducirme en ella con sumo cuidado pues no quería lastimar a quien amo, note como ella se quejó un poco haciendo un ruidito agregando que sus delicadas manos estrujaban la sabana que cubría la cama…_

 _Continuamos haciendo el amor por varios minutos que para mí fueron eternos y muy placenteros, cuando Tea se acostumbró empecé a moverme un poco más rápido y esto continuo hasta que ambos llegamos a nuestro final. —Te amo— fue lo último que dije cuando cai sobre ella y después me acosté a un lado suyo._

 _Eso sin duda había sigo algo con lo que no sé cómo describirlo, me gustaría repetirlo pero solo con la mujer a la que amo, Tea Gardner._

 _Cuando decidí verla me gire, yo tenía una risa de tonto pero al verla eso se borró por completo y es cuando me di cuenta que había cometido el peor error de toda mi vida… Dudar de la palabra de la mujer a la que digo amar._

 _Ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama cubriéndose con la sábana blanca ni siquiera me miraba. —Como te diste cuenta, entre Bakura y yo no paso nada— me dijo con seriedad pero en su voz se escuchaba dolor e ira a la vez, me sentí como un completo imbécil, de verdad que lo había arruinado… ¡malditos celos!._

 _—Tea yo…— quise excusarme aunque la verdad no sabía que decir al respecto, le coloque mi mano en su hombro derecho sin embargo ella se zafo de manera brusca. —No me toques… Yami._

 _Se levantó de la cama y aun dándome la espalda solo giro su cabeza. —Esto se acabó Yami— fueron las últimas palabras que Tea me dirigió, tomo su ropa y salió directo al baño una vez se había vestido salió de la casa, yo quise detenerla y hablar con ella pero ¿Qué iba a decirle? Apenas estaba analizando todo lo que había ocurrido ¿Cómo iba a remediar esto? Fui un imbécil._

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Episodios finales!._**

 ** _Y ahora si no es broma y tampoco pienso a largar mucho la historia, la venganza de la lunática ya lastimo a todos y solo 2 han podido vencerla ¿Qué hará Yami para remediar su error? Seguirán uno o dos episodios más y luego un epilogo asi lo planteo por el momento quien sabe más delante xD ya quizá el próximo sea el final y luego el epilogo… Agradecimientos a TODOS los que han comentado y dado en favoritos y seguir a la historia… ¡GRACIAS! Ustedes hicieron todo esto posible… ¡Un enorme beso y abrazo a ustedes! Y el bonito recibimiento que me dieron en esta adorable pareja._**

 ** _¡Yami x Tea! ¡Yugi x Rebecca! ¡Joey x Mai! ¡Serenity x Tristán!._**

 ** _Tea Mutou:_** _¡Saludos! Y gracias por continuar conmigo y la historia._

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_** _: ¡Saludos! Gracias porque tú has estado desde que inició esta historia y tus consejos créelo que los tomo en cuenta, leí tu mensaje así que pronto me daré una vuelta por las historias de Catone y claro que de las tuyas igual :3 pronto verán ahí un review mío jeje._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _¡Besos y abrazos!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 17: Verdades, Boda y… ¿Ella está embarazada?.**_

Pov. Yami.

Un mes ha pasado desde que Tea se entregó a mí como prueba de que entre ella y Bakura no había pasado nada y como consecuencia ella termino conmigo ¿puedo culpar a alguien? No, solo a mis estúpidos _celos._ Ella no me habla en la escuela es lógico que siga dolida, realmente arruine lo hermoso que teníamos pero… ¡no pude evitarlo! El solo pensar que estuviera en brazos de otro hombre me volvía loco y saco mi peor lado, la maldita bestia _celosa_.

No todos sabían el motivo de nuestro rompimiento, Mai y Rebecca lo sabían pues podía sentir en ciertas ocasiones como me clavaban una mirada de odio y tristeza, en sus caras una expresión de " ¿Cómo pudiste Yami? Creí que te conocía" No las culpo, la verdad es que no había perdido los cabales por ninguna mujer pero sin duda Tea Gardner fue la excepción ¿será… que me había enamorado por primera vez?.

Estaba acostado en mi cama, mi brazo derecho tapaba mis ojos llenos de tristeza estaba oscuro hasta que escuche a Yugi tocar la puerta. —Yami la cena esta lista.

—No tengo hambre— respondí sin moverme de la cama, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza desde que termine con Tea no he sido el mismo solo pienso una cosa: ¿Qué hacer para tener su perdón?.

Escuche como Yugi suspiro. —Hermano no puedes pasarte toda la vida lamentándote el que terminaras con Tea, ese no eres tú.

Claro, era tan fácil hablar me senté con lentitud en la cama descubriendo mis ojos y mirando a Yugi. —No puedo… De haber confiado más en ella estaríamos juntos…

Mi pequeño hermano entro a la habitación y tomo asiento en la cama. —Yami ¿no se te hace raro que justo todos pasamos por una situación similar al mismo tiempo? Tú y Tea, Mai y Joey, Rebecca y yo hasta Tristán con Serenity.

Analizando las palabras de Yugi, tenía razón, todos habíamos pasado por una mala racha, unos si lograron superarla pero otros como yo, no. —Yugi, la extraño demasiado.

—Entonces pelea por ella y no te rindas— me dijo regalándome una sonrisa de cierta forma me hizo sentir mejor, tenía razón debería luchar por su perdón y tratar de arreglar las cosas pero… ¿Cómo si ni siquiera me quiere ver ni en pintura? Ya hallaría la forma de que Gardner me escuchara.

*Pov Off.*

Una joven estaba nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer, había comprado en la farmacia una prueba de embarazo ahora mismo se encontraba en su casa dentro del baño para ser exactos, era un alivio que sus padres estuvieran trabajando en esos momentos.

—Tengo que hacerlo— se dijo a sí misma, abrió la pequeña caja y saco el pedazo de plástico después leyó las instrucciones cuidadosamente, acto seguido siguió los pasos al pie de la letra y ya solo eran cuestión de segundos para ver que marcaba el pedazo de plástico, el tiempo le pareció eterno. —Estoy… asustada— susurro para sí misma ¿y si daba positivo? ¿Qué haría? Ella aún era joven para ser madre, los dos minutos habían transcurrido al fin, de los nervios cerro los ojos y tomo con cuidado la prueba, no quería verla.

Tomo aire y lo dejo salir, abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo vio, algo que la dejo sin palabras, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos. —Estoy… embarazada.

Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

0o0o0o

Pov. Joey.

¡Estoy emocionado! En este mes busque un empleo y he estado trabajando horas extras a lo loco, juntando dinero para algo que he querido hacer desde hace algunos meses, después de dar este gran paso continuare mi trabajo para ayudar a mi hermanita.

Eran mis pensamientos en ese momento mientras contaba mi dinero más el dinero que me habían prestado mis amigos ya reunía los requisitos suficientes para darle la sorpresa a Mai.

A la semana siguiente, el sábado para ser exactos le pedí el apoyo a todos a mis amigos y a las chicas, que llevaran a Mai al lugar de preferencia con un lindo vestido blanco, estaba tan nervioso. —Tranquilo hombre, todo saldrá bien ya estas aquí— me dijo Tristán, yo trague saliva aun así estaba muy nervioso. —Es un gran paso Joey, felicidades— me dijo Yami, yo asentí con la cabeza. —¡Ya llegaron! — exclamo Yugi viendo el taxi mismo donde las chicas se estaban bajando todas excepto Serenity quien había llegado conmigo.

—¿Qué significa esto chicas? ¿Qué hacemos en un registro civil? — escuche que hablo Mai. —Ya lo veras— dijo Tea con una sonrisa, sin duda podía contar con esas mujeres para mis mejores amigas. —Tu solo camina con nosotros hasta la entrada— dijo Rebecca, cuando llegaron mi hermosa chica se sorprendió de vernos a todos nosotros. —¿Joey? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿ A qué boda venimos que no me di por enterada? Sera… la de ¿Yugi y Rebecca? — pregunto mirando a Yugi y Rebecca quienes se sonrojaron y negaron con la cabeza, eso me causo gracia pero después tome el valor suficiente cuando Yami puso su mano sobre mi hombro dando a entender que era hora, camine hasta ella y me incline. —Mai… ¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos en la playa? — le pregunte al tiempo que buscaba entre mis bolsillos la caja donde venía el anillo.

Mire la cara de sorpresa de mi hermosa Valentine. —Bueno con mi empleo y algo de ayuda logre mi objetivo— le dije al tiempo que saque una caja negra con un moño dorado, la abrí. —¿Te casarías conmigo?.

Si, lo se nuestros padres no podrían saberlo ya que dirían que estamos jóvenes pero hey, ya tengo 18 y ella un poco más sabemos lo que hacemos y estoy seguro que ella es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días. —¿Qué dices mi amor? — le pregunte, estaba tan nervioso que los segundos parecían horas note su cara de asombro pero esta cambio a una de felicidad hasta pude notar unas lágrimas en sus bellos ojos. —¡Si!.

Me grito y me abrazo haciendo que nos cayéramos al piso. —Si quiero casarme contigo Wheeler— me dijo y después me beso, nuestros amigos nos miraban felices, todo había resultado bien ¡qué bueno! Sino… adiós a mi dinero invertido en la ceremonia.

Entramos al lugar, yo por dentro moría de nervios, todo está arreglado Tea y Rebecca serían las testigos de Mai por mi parte serian Yugi y Tristán, firmamos ella y yo después nuestros testigos, el sujeto que nos estaba casando dijo unas cuantas palabras y después sello el papel. —A partir de hoy son oficialmente y por ley, marido y mujer.

Nos besamos nuevamente, ese día como todo había sido en secreto decidimos ir a comer en algún restaurante de clase media, unas hamburguesas con papas y un refresco eran la mejor comida para celebrar, las fotos no faltaron en ese momento, no me cansaba de mirar a mi esposa y como ella miraba una y otra vez su anillo, era pequeño y con una joya que apenas se distinguía sin embargo Mai no era una mujer materialista y eso me gustaba.

Todo fueron risas y bromas aun cuando Tea y Yami no eran novios, lograron pasar un rato agradable aunque pude notar en ocasiones la cara triste de Tea al igual que la de mi amigo Yami ¿Por qué habrán roto? Se miraban muy felices, confió en que arreglaran sus diferencias y saldrán de esto.

—Chicas necesito ir al baño ¿vamos? — escuche hablar a Tea, las demás asintieron y se pusieron de pie ahora solo estábamos puros hombres en la mesa. —Yami, viejo ¿enserio no extrañas a Tea? — pregunto mi amigo Tristán. —Claro que la extraño pero… sigo pensando como poder recuperarla.

—¿Nos dirás porque terminaron? — interrogue yo. —No creo que sea necesario Joey, lo importante es que estemos para el cómo sus amigos que somos— me dijo Bakura.

Mientras tanto en el baño….

—Estoy embarazada.

—¡Que! — exclamaron las dos mujeres presentes. —¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? — interrogo una de ellas totalmente sorprendida. —Yo… no lo sé, tengo alrededor de 3 semanas creo…

—¿Él lo sabe? — interrogo la otra mujer presente. —No…

—Tiene que saberlo, tarde que temprano— dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos. —Tiene que hacerse responsable de sus actos.

—Lo se… solo que es difícil.

Ambas mujeres abrazaron a su amiga y sonrieron. —Tienes nuestro apoyo.

0o0o0o0

POV. Ishizu.

Era hoy o nunca, este día me había entrado tanta duda, el saber que oficialmente Tea y Yami ya no andaban me daba mala espina, digo porque haciendo memoria mi prima estaba loca por el mayor de los Mutou y además dijo que haría lo que fuera por separarlos, tenía una vaga esperanza de que Bell no fuera la responsable de que ellos terminaran.

Entre a su habitación, hoy había salido con mi hermano a una fiesta lo más seguro era que regresaran al día siguiente sobre todo si es fin de semana, los dos son igual de locos, empecé por buscar alguna pista, algo que me diera indicios de que Bell era la culpable sin embargo en mi cabeza y corazón deseaba no encontrar nada. 10 minutos después de buscar entre cajones, debajo de la cama y los buro pensé en debajo de la almohada y… ¡bingo! Había encontrado su diario, tome asiento en la cama. —Prima ¿Qué escondes?.

Leí las primeras páginas omitiendo algunas cosas sin importancia, continúe pasando páginas hasta que llegue a la fecha en que fue la fiesta de Halloween el año pasado. — _Querido diario: Hoy dejare en ridículo a la estúpida de Tea, todo está perfectamente planeado…_

 _" ¡Mi primo es un idiota! A pesar de que le dije que no quería que tirara de la soga lo hizo y no podía dejar que mi amor Yami saliera manchado así que… yo lo salve pero por eso yo quede en ridículo…" "Jure venganza y así lo are, planeare cuidadosamente como vengarme de todos ellos en especial de Yami y Tea, si él no es mío, no será de nadie"._

Cerré el diario rápidamente, una de mis manos me tapo la boca estaba sorprendida respire profundamente y tome valor nuevamente para leer lo siguiente, me salte algunas páginas hasta dar con algo que llamo mi atención. — _Querido diario: Hoy es un día tan glorioso ¡al fin! Me logre vengar de todos ellos ja ja._

 _"Mai y Joey: La estúpida pareja de rubios, drogar a la idiota de Valentine con ayuda de Marik fue muy fácil después llevarla a un hotel de quinta y tomar fotos ¿Joey sería tan imbécil para perdonar una traición de su novia la zorra. Luego tenemos a Yugi y Rebecca ¡oowww! Son tan tiernos que siento que me darán un coma diabético, no pensé en ser tan cruel solo metí algo de cizaña con ellos, le page a Duke para que hiciera dos cosas: 1.- Enamorar a Serenity y quitarle la virginidad, cosa que el idiota hizo y se terminó enamorando de la chica jaja es patético. La segunda era que le mandaría detalles a Rebecca tratando de enamorarla y crear confusión en su relación con ese hermano idiota de Yami, todo era perfecto. Continuamos con el imbécil de Tristán ese idiota no fue difícil solamente Duke con Serenity y ya estaba hecho por otro lado Bakura hay pobre sujeto sentí algo de pena cuando Tea lo rechazo así que sirvió como detonante para que ella y Yami terminaran pero después yo misma hice correr los rumores de que ese idiota era gay y ahora todos lo molestan en la escuela ja ja ja, ¡Mi venganza fue realizada!."_

—Bell… que decepción— dije para mí misma, saque mi teléfono celular y tome foto de cada una de las páginas donde ella misma decía que era culpable por todas las atrocidades que le hizo a Yami y a sus amigos, guarde su diario y cuando me di la vuelta ahí estaba ella en el marco de la puerta, me perturbo. —Hola prima— me dijo, estaba recargada y cruzada de brazos. —Hola Bell…

—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? — me pregunto al instante. —Nada… solo buscaba un pendiente que se me cayó en tu habitación— respondí algo nerviosa, sé que era una excusa estúpida pero no pensé en otra cosa. —Entiendo, bueno quisiera descansar sino te importa— me dijo de manera seca, yo asentí y cuando la pase me tomo del brazo y me susurro. — _No te metas conmigo Ishizu, puedo hacerte mucho daño olvidando que eres mi prima._

Me solté y ni siquiera la mire. —No te tengo miedo Bell.

Y camine dejándola sola, escuche como azoto la puerta de su habitación y después un golpe lo más seguro era que había golpeado la pared con sus pequeñas manos en forma de descargar su ira. 2 horas después estaba en casa de Seto llorando pero de coraje, no podía creer la maldad de mi prima bueno en parte ya sabía que estaba loca pero no en ese extremo. —No puedo creer el alcance de tu prima y solo por Yami, Ishizu tienes que decirle a los muchachos que Bell causo todo eso.

Yo pare de llorar y lo mire a los ojos, tenía razón, tenía que remediar lo que la idiota de mi prima hizo, con algo de ayuda claro.

0o0o0o0

Pov. Tristán.

Este mes ha sido fatal, bueno y últimamente extraño, iniciando que cuando paso el accidente Serenity estaba molesta conmigo y no quería ni siquiera hablarme acepte sus rechazos un par de veces, está bien como 50 veces pero todo tiene un límite, ese día estaba un poco tenso y ella colmo mi limite.

— _¡No entiendes nada Serenity! ¿Sabes porque estaba tan molesto ese día? ¡Bell nos mostró a Joey y a mí un audio donde Duke aceptaba que tú eras un simple trabajo para el! ¡Nunca te quiso! ¡Solo jugo contigo! Y tu… y tu…. ¿aun así quieres verlo?._

Estaba tan enojado que no medí mis palabras, ella empezó a llorar. — _¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te odio! Duke jamás me haría algo así… me entregue por amor, algo que tu no supiste valorar de mi…_

— _Despierta niña si no fueras un juego ¿Por qué nunca te visito al hospital?_ — le dije enojado aunque la realidad era que el imbécil si había ido pero obviamente ni Joey ni yo lo dejamos ver a Serenity, ella se quedó muda, mire como se arrugo la camisa justo donde estaba su corazón. — _Me… duele._

— _Sé que es doloroso pero me tienes a mí y a todos tus amigos_ — le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y tomaba su mano. — _Prometo que recuperaras la vista Serenity._

Ella no dijo nada sin embargo asintió con la cabeza. — _¿Estamos bien entonces?._

— _Aún sigo molesta por tu rechazo en la playa así que tendrás que consentirme con golosinas y otras cosas_ — me dijo.

0o0o0o0o0

Pov. Duke.

Un largo mes había pasado desde que supe del incidente de Taylor y Serenity, había estado tan preocupado e intente verla un montón de veces mientras estuvo en el hospital pero Wheeler y Taylor nunca me dejaron verla ¡Que injusto! Me sentía un idiota, no podía hacer nada lo único que quería era hablar con ella.

¿Debería hablar con ellos y decir lo que se? ¿Me perdonaría Serenity? ¿Me dejaría estar a su lado después de todo? ¿Ellos me perdonarían? La verdad era que mientras más los conocía me di cuenta que eran buenas personas y no se merecían lo que la loca les hizo, ayude en todo sin embargo me gustaría hablar pero tengo miedo…

Seguía pensando, estaba acostado en una de las tantas bancas de la escuela, uno de mis brazos era usado como almohada mientras que el otro trataba de alcanzar las nubes, en eso mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al oír a unos alumnos correr y decir "rápido o no veremos la pelea" "Es Bell y su prima Ishizu" escuche de dos mujeres mientras corrían.

¿Bell e Ishizu? ¿Peleando? Eso tenía que verlo.

0o0o0o0o0

Pov. Bakura.

4 semanas desde aquellos incidentes que nos ocurrieron a todos, no ha sido fácil afrontar las cosas pero no hay otra opción, me tocó vivir en carne propia el bullying. Se sigue diciendo que soy un homosexual y las bromas no paran.

Mis amigos me han defendido en ciertas ocasiones pero esto solo amerita a que continúen con sus estupideces, en este mes he peleado con 3 sujetos claro que no fui tan estúpido para pelear dentro de la escuela, nos citamos a unas cuadras cuadras de la prepa y les di su lección a los imbéciles sin embargo las burlas continuaban, ya algunos lo dejaron pasar pero otros no.

Tuve que dejar de jugar futbol porque el mismo entrenador no soporto tener a un "homosexual" que juega mil veces mejor que aquellos "hombres" que forman su equipo, fue una lástima sin embargo lo que me causa mayor tristeza es ver a Tea tan deprimida, estaba a mi lado sin decir palabra alguna, sus ojos decían todo: Estaba triste.

—¿Lo perdonaras? — le pregunte, ella me miro. —¿Debería?.

—Pues se nota que aún lo quieres, vi las miradas que tenían el uno al otro en la boda de Joey— le respondí, era verdad cuando Gardner se descuidaba, Yami la miraba y viceversa pero eran algo tercos para admitirlo. —Aunque yo lo quiera, el dudo de mi y de ti cuando tuvimos el valor para decirle la verdad, tuve que entregarle a el para demostrarle que no había pasado nada entre nosotros cuando yo esperaba que el me dijera "no es necesario, te creo".

—Oh vamos Tea, Somos hombres ¿Qué? ¿Crees que si Rebecca, Mai o Serenity, le hicieran esa propuesta a nuestros amigos, crees realmente que ellos rechazarían la oportunidad de estar con la mujer que aman o sienten una atracción fuerte? Por supuesto que no lo rechazarían.

—Pero…— intento defenderse ¡oh no! Siempre hace lo mismo y busca una buena excusa esta vez no, no la dejaría. —¿Qué harías si le hubiera pasado lo mismo a Yami? Que lo hubieran drogado y amaneciera en la misma cama con Bell desnuda ¿Qué harías?.

—Yo lo mato— me respondió con seguridad entonces empecé a reírme. —¿Qué? ¿De que te ríes?.

Me dijo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. —Oh nada, eres igual o peor de celosa que Yami.

—Pero entre tú y yo no pasó nada.

—¿Y piensas que Yami en una situación similar podría traicionarte y con esa loca? Solo te pido que te pongas un poco en sus zapatos además debes decirle aquel detalle— le dije con cansancio intentar que ella cediera era muy difícil pero tenía el presentimiento que si la presionaba lo haría. Y justo parecía que todo iba bien hasta que llego Rebecca algo agitada. —Es… Ishizu.

—¿Ishizu? — cuestionamos los dos, la rubia intento recuperar el aliento. —Esta peleando con Bell…

Los dos intercambiamos miradas y rápidamente fuimos al lugar de los hechos, estaban demasiados estudiantes rodeándolas y nos abrimos paso entre la multitud, efectivamente estaban ellas peleando, tenían el uniforme sucio, arañones en la cara y estaban completamente despeinadas.

Pov Off.**

—¡Como pudiste! — grito la morena. —¡Eres una idiota! — le respondió Bell, estaban tiradas en el suelo, Bell en sima de Ishizu y esta la tenía sujetada de los cabellos. —¿Por qué Bell? Lo que hiciste no está bien y si no te detienes y hablas yo lo are.

La ojiperla pareció enojarse tomo a Ishizu de la cabeza y la golpeo contra el piso. —No te metas en lo que no te importa o te mato, digo ¿sabes porque no vino Seto verdad? Extrañamente su hermanito enfermo del estómago, no me hagas que los quite de en medio a los dos, lo de Mokuba y esto solo fue una advertencia de que no me importa si son familia, te interpones en mi camino, te aniquilo— le susurro la joven y después dejo de mala gana a Ishizu en el piso cuando se giró para irse vio al directo frente suyo con mirada de enojo. —Ustedes dos a mi oficina.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, las clases tomaron su curso nuevamente pero en realidad nadie ponía atención a las clases, todos estaban hablando de ¿Por qué se habrían peleado las primas Ishtar? ¿Dónde estaba Seto Kaiba para defender a su novia?.

Mientras esto pasaba, al finalizar las clases era ahora o nunca, ella tenía que hablar y lo había citado al salir de clases se verían en un parque, tenía que decirle la verdad.

—¿Me querías ver? — respondió el mayor de los Mutou.

—Sí, veras han pasado muchas cosas en este último mes, nosotros, Serenity y su ceguera, Mai y Joey casados…

—Si lo sé y he intentado hablar contigo pero no me dejas, quiero arreglar las cosas y no me lo permites— respondió el joven. —Tienes que saber…

Yami se quedó en silencio. —¿Qué tengo que saber?.

—No sé cómo vas a reaccionar pero…

La joven callo y saco de su mochila un pedazo de plástico, se lo dio a Yami y el joven miro el objeto en cuestión que marcaba dos rayitas. —Estoy embarazada.

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Episodio penúltimo! Si lo sé, en este capítulo pasan muchas cosas pero es para dar cierre a la historia, el próximo será el final y después pensare en el epilogo._**

 ** _¡Yami x Tea! ¡Yugi x Rebecca! ¡Joey x Mai! ¡Serenity x Tristán!._**

 ** _Tea Mutou:_** _¡Saludos! Si… arruino todo ¿podrá solucionarlo? ¿Cómo lo hará?_

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_** _: ¡Saludos! Tu siempre tan linda con tus comentarios me elogias y me alegra tanto que te gustara esta historia, llegara a su fin y espero cumpla todas las expectativas xD. Bell tendrá el final que se merece…_

 ** _Semayet:_** _¡Que gusto volverte a ver! Qué bueno que te pusieras al corriente igual ya no le falta tanto para terminar, ten por seguro que tendrá su merecido Bell._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _¡Besos y abrazos!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 18: Fin parte I.**_

La joven callo y saco de su mochila un pedazo de plástico, se lo dio a Yami y el joven miro el objeto en cuestión que marcaba dos rayitas. — _Estoy embarazada._

La joven Gardner estaba impaciente ¿Qué le respondería Yami? ¿Cómo resolverían este asunto? ¿Cómo lo tomarían sus padres? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Quién los apoyaría? ¿Quién se opondría? ¿Se tendrían que casar? ¿Será niño o niña? ¿Cómo le pondría? ¿se parecería a ella o a Yami? Estas preguntas eran las únicas que estaban en la cabeza de la chica, no podía evitarlo aun sentía cariño por Yami sin embargo le seguía doliendo la "prueba" que tuvo que hacer para demostrarle que le fue fiel siempre en los meses que estuvieron juntos.

El joven no respondía, de su boca no salía palabra alguna simplemente se acercó con lentitud a Tea, la miro a los ojos y segundos después soltó una sonrisa. —¡Seremos padres! — dijo emocionado la tomo de cintura y dio una vuelta con ella alzándola, Tea se sonrojo realmente no esperaba esa reacción del Mutou, una vez la bajo, ella se puso seria. —¿Te das cuenta que somos muy jóvenes?.

El chico cerro los ojos un momento y analizo las palabras de Tea, era verdad eran jóvenes para ser padres. —Sé que arruine las cosas, soy muy consciente de ello pero por otro lado tendremos un hijo y estoy lo suficientemente cuerda para hacerme responsable de él.

—Yami que esté embarazada de ti no significa que nosotros volvamos…— el joven sabía lo que ella iba a decir y rápidamente tomo sus manos. —Tea, sé que puedo ser un buen padre junto contigo permitirme estar con él y contigo, los 3 contra el mundo.

Ella callo pero sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, estaba por romper a llorar. —Sabes… cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada una idea terrible paso por mi cabeza…— la chica no pudo continuar el solo recordar que estuvo a punto de perder al bebe, eso le molesto ¿Cómo pudo si quiera pensar en esa idea? Pero era joven, no era una experta en este tipo de cosas, Yami sabía a lo que ella se refería y simplemente la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo cálidamente. —Me alegra que hayas botado la idea, déjame enmendar las cosas entre tú y yo, luchare por los dos y nuestro hijo.

La joven apretó el uniforme de Yami para después separarse del abrazo y mirarlo directo a los ojos, seria. —Tu eres el padre de este bebe y no tengo derecho a prohibirte que lo veas pero por otro lado, tus _celos_ son un serio problema. Te propongo algo Yami, algo que deberas aceptar por el bien de los 3.

Explico la joven Gardner, el chico de cabellos tricolor asintió, lo que sea, haría lo que fuera con tal de estar a lado de su chica y su hijo. —Tendremos que ver a un psicólogo para que nos ayude a los dos, a ti con tus celos y a mí para que confié otra vez en ti.

—Lo hare Tea.

La chica lo miro, aún no había terminado con las condiciones. —Por otro lado Yami, el hecho de que tengamos un hijo no significa que nos casaremos o que las cosas van a regresar a ser como antes, no sería ni la primera ni la última en ser madre soltera. No tengo miedo al "que dirán" puedo luchar por este bebe— dijo mientras tocaba su vientre.

—Al menos… permite que te ayude y darle mi apellido al bebe— dijo el joven, sabía que recuperar a Tea no iba a ser fácil pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a estar con otra mujer cuando tenía enfrente lo que había buscado, ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada y de él estaba más que dispuesto a reconquistarla, pero primero se ganaría su confianza y después que el tiempo lo dijera todo.

La joven asintió después puso una cara extraña mirando hacia el suelo. —¿Qué ocurre Tea?.

—No sé cómo lo tomen mis padres…

—No importa, afrontaremos al mundo tu y yo juntos— le respondió acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba tan cerca que podría besarla ¿debería? Extrañaba tanto esos labios ¡al diablo! Dijo su cabeza, su corazón deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente, se fue acercando invadiendo el espacio personal de Tea, la chica sabía que su meta era darle un beso y por unas fracciones de segundos iba a ceder sin embargo recupero la cordura y se negó a ser besada. —No Yami.

Maldito impulso de idiotez, cuando estaba por disculparse sonó el celular y atendió la llamada una vez que corto miro a Tea. —¿Ocurrió algo? — pregunto ella.

—Lo siento Tea, sé que debí preguntarte antes si querías ir pero Joey dijo que era importante, quiere que vallamos al Maidcafe.

0o0o0o

Ishtar Ishizu había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, era ahora o nunca, su prima había ido muy lejos, se metió con los amigos de Yugi con su hermano por su culpa la hermana de Joey quedo ciega y la operación era muy costosa.

Era hora de enmendar las locuras de Bell, tenía las pruebas en su celular y hablaría con todos, les pidió reunirse en el Maidcafe, ella no estaría sola Seto fue con ella para ayudarla, era momento de que todo estuviera tranquilo en cd. Domino.

15 minutos después de que Ishizu conto todo, los amigos de Yugi y el mismo Yami quedaron estéticos, no sabían que decir sin embargo el primero en reaccionar de manera brusca fue Joey. —¿Y cómo saber que no es otra trampa de esa loca? —interrogo molesto.

—Es verdad ¿Qué tal si ustedes están con ella? — respondió Tristán inseguro de confiar en los Ishtar.

Colmaron la paciencia de Kaiba quien estaba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió y miro con una mirada asesina. —¿Crees que dejaría que Bell lastimara a mi novia? ¿Crees que inventaría o haría que Mokuba se enfermara accidentalmente? Así como tu hermana es lo más preciado que tienes, Mokuba lo es para mí Wheeler, esa loca se metió conmigo y con Ishizu eso no lo permitiere. Bell esta fuera de si y sus actos dejan mucho que desear, al menos podrías agradecer que estamos tratando de enmendar sus estupideces.

—¿A si Kaiba? ¡No veo como sus disculpas y confesiones nos estén ayudando! ¡Todos estamos perfectos ahora! ¡Pudimos con las ideas estúpidas de esa yandere! La única que no pudo salvarse fue… ¡Serenity! ¡Quedo ciega por tu maldita prima, Ishizu! — exclamo con tanta rabia Joey poniéndose de pie y azotando sus manos sobre la mesa, Seto Kaiba frunció el ceño y se puso de pie aun cruzado de brazos. —¿Cuánto?.

—¿Cuánto que, Kaiba? — cuestiono el Wheeler, Mai, Tea, Yugi, Rebecca y Yami estaban callados, solo escuchaban. —¿Cuánto vale la operación de tu hermana? Yo la financiare.

Todos se quedaron en shock ¿Seto Kaiba iba a pagar la operación de Serenity, sin nada a cambio? Ishizu los invito a sentarse otra vez para continuar. —Escucha Wheeler, sé que Bell hizo cosas terribles y la vamos a detener de eso estoy segura, ella necesita ayuda médica, entre Seto y yo pagaremos al operación de tu hermana en parte soy responsable por no querer ver en lo que se estaba convirtiendo Bell.

Después de una larga charla y mostrar las pruebas los chicos aceptaron las disculpas de Ishizu, esperando que realmente la morena pudiera detener a su prima, después de todo no todos los Isthar estaban locos.

Una vez que habían dado por terminada la reunión, la Ishtar le pide a Tea hablar unos minutos a solas. —Tea Gardner sé que no nos hablábamos demasiado en la escuela pero sé que eres una buena chica y en tu corazón cabe el perdón.

—….— Tea no dijo palabra alguna, si era una buena mujer pero ¡había limites!.

—Esto no se quedara impune como dije antes yo tomare cartas en el asunto— dijo tranquila Ishizhu, Tea se limitó solo a agradecer pero fue entonces que la morena pregunto algo que dejo sorprendida a Tea. —¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?.

—¿Disculpa?.

—Estas embarazada.

—¿Cómo lo….

—Los ojos son la entrada al alma, desde que te vi entrando al Maidcafe lo supe, en los ojos de Yami hay algo también es muy parecido a lo que puedo ver en tus ojos y es la misma mirada de una mujer embarazada.

—Tea Gardner quizá ese bebe es producto de un amor que se rompió pero… con el tiempo puede sanarse, no será fácil sin embargo yo quiero apostar por que tú y Yami serán felices.

0o0o0o0

Tea estaba caminando directo a su casa mientras se acariciaba el vientre, recordando las palabras de Ishizu de cierto modo empezó a sonreír ¿Cómo será ser madre?. —Seremos tú y yo contra el mundo pequeño.

Y por primera vez le hablo a su bebe aunque aún era muy chiquito para que la escuchara no importaba, le hablaría todos los días.

0o0o00o

En la mansión Ishtar se oye como se abre la puerta principal con brusquedad dejando ver a una Ishizu muy molesta detrás de ella vienen Seto y 2 enfermeros con uniforme celeste. —¡Bell! ¡Bell! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Bell! ¡Sal ahora mismo! — gritaba por toda la casa haciendo que la servidumbre se asustara, nunca habían visto tan molesta a la srta. Ishtar.

De las escaleras baja una ojiperla, traía un vestido rojo, valerinas negras y diadema negra. —¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? — dijo apuntando a los enfermeros.

—Vienen por ti… necesitas ayuda prima.

—¿Ayuda? ¿de qué mierda hablas Ishizu?.

—¡Basta Bell! Sabemos de todas las locuras que les hiciste a los amigos de Yami y a él.

La chica soltó una risa perversa. —No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡Basta! ¡Sé que tu enfermaste a Mokuba!.

—¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! — empezó a reírse como una loca, sus manos agarrando su estómago y cuando paro, los miro como si los fuera asesinar con la mirada. —Y lo volvería a hacer mejor dicho debí inyectarles veneno a los dulces para matarlo y que supieran que con Bell Ishtar nadie se mete ¡nadie! ¡ni siquiera Ishizu o Marik! — chillo rabiosa.

—¿Pues sabes qué? No importa lo que hayas hecho porque no fue suficiente para lograr separarnos— dijo Ishizu tomando la mano de Seto. —Seto y yo seguimos juntos al igual que Mai y Joey, Yugi y Rebecca, Tristán y Serenity y por ultimo Tea y Yami. No importa cuánto los quieras separar, no lo lograras, ellos se aman.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ellos nunca podrán ser felices mientras yo viva! ¡De eso me encargare yo! — chillo.

—¡Pues qué pena! ¡Tea está esperando un hijo de Yami! Y hagas lo que hagas no lograras separarlos.

Bell se quedó analizando las palabras de su prima ¿Esa maldita perra estaba embarazada de Yami, su Yami?. —¡Suficiente! — se escucha una voz más en la entrada principal, justo a lado de Bell, era Marik cruzado de brazos.

—¡Primo! Viniste a rescatarme.

—¿estas loca? Como se te ocurre querer matar a un niño tan inocente como Mokuba, enfermeros es hora de que se la lleven— dijo Marik tomándola de los brazos firmemente y segundos después Bell estaba forcejeando. —¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Me estas traicionando! ¡Pagaras por esto Marik! — decía frenética la mujer.

—¡Traidor! — grito y le dio una patada en los genitales haciendo que Marik la soltara y mientas él estaba sufriendo por la patada aprovecho para bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa lo más rápido posible pasando por los enfermeros e Ishizu y Seto ¿Cómo? La maldita era muy rápida. —¡Que no escape! — grito Ishizu, esto acabaría hoy o nunca, los enfermeros salieron junto con la morena.

Antes de que Ishizu saliera de la mansión miro a Seto. —Por favor cuida de Mokuba no lo dejes solo.

Dicho eso se fue, Seto camino hasta Marik. —¿Estas bien?.

El joven de cabellos blanco asintió. —Sé que ayudaste a la idiota de Bell en sus planes enfermizos.

—Solo con Valentine y ni siquiera la toque, no me gustan rubias.

—No me importa, tienes que disculparte con ellos dos.

—Ni loco…

—Te pondré las cartas sobre la mesa Marrik: Te disculpas con ellos y confiesas que no hiciste nada con ella O pasas un tiempo en el hospital psiquiatra, tengo el poder para poder hacerlo y lo sabes.

—Bien, me disculpare— dijo de mala gana.

0o0o0o0

En algún lugar de Domino, se encontraba Bell escondida pensando con gran rabia lo que su prima le dijo. —¿Cómo? — dijo para si misma, ¿Cómo es que esa maldita estaba embarazada de SU hombre?.

—¿Por qué Yami? Porque la dejaste embarazada a esa zorra, yo que te quiero tanto…

Y por primera vez empezó a llorar amargamente, en silencio. Lo quería de una manera que no podía explicar, no recordaba cómo fue que empezó a enamorarse de Yami pero por alguna extra razón el jamás le hizo caso.

Estaba molesta y quería otra venganza de alguna forma tenía que lograr separarlos entonces algo turbio atravesó su mente. —No lo permitiré, Si Yami no es mío no lo será de nadie y mucho menos dejare que esa zorra tenga un hijo de Yami.

Se limpió las lágrimas amargas y entonces busco entre su bolsillo del short que traía debajo del vestido, traía algo de efectivo lo suficiente para comprar lo que necesitaba. —Mi último movimiento, te aniquilare de una vez por todas Tea Gardner.

0o0o0o0

Tea Gardner había llegado a su casa, apenas saco las llaves de su casa para abrir cuando sintió como alguien la agarro por detrás y le puso un trapo en la boca con alguna sustancia (si, cloroformo) lo único que pudo escuchar antes de caer inconsciente fue: Hola Tea, soy yo Bell.

La joven cayo en merced de la ojiperla quien se la llevo lejos del lugar, se había hecho de un coche (sabrá Arceus como lo consiguió), la subió a la parte trasera del auto como si fuera dormida, tomo sus precauciones y la amarro de las manos y los pues acto seguido la tapo con una cobija, parecía que iba dormida.

Condujo hasta un lugar abandonado en la gran ciudad de Domino, le costó trabajo pero pudo arrastrar a Tea hasta dentro y dejarla sobre un colchón viejo, el lugar era perfecto por más que gritara la estúpida no la escucharían, tomo el celular de Gardner y empezó a ver sus fotos. —Maldita zorra aun tienes las fotos de tu y mi amado Yami— dijo con odio.

Una sonrisa ladina se posó en el rostro de Bell. —Hoy es el día en el que morirás maldita perra y Yami no será feliz NUNCA.

0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Motou, estaban Yugi y Yami en su cuarto. —¿Ocurre algo Yami? — interrogo el joven, su hermano lo miro serio. —Tengo un mal presentimiento Yugi...

To be continued…

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Vengo a reportarme con la historia y solo decir que entra a la universidad me complico actualizar y pensar como concluirla fue un reto pero aquí vengo con un final y con el movimiento yandere-crazy de Bell ¿Qué le hará a Tea? Su propio primo la traiciono y Duke no la ayudara ¿podrán rescatarla? ¿Yami podrá hacerlo antes de que intente algo contra la vida de Tea y el bebe?..._**

 ** _¡Yami x Tea! ¡Yugi x Rebecca! ¡Joey x Mai! ¡Serenity x Tristán!._**

 ** _Tea Mutou:_** _¡Saludos! Sabía que la sorpresa de poner a Tea embarazada les gustaría xD y la verdad es que yo la imagine así en mi historia y dije la pondré :3_

 ** _Semayet:_** _Gracias por el apoyo y seguir la historia al final, sin ustedes no habría podido lograrlo y estarán en mi corazón siempre :3._

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_** _: ¡Saludos! Una vez te agradezco todo el apoyo que me has dado en esta historia de principio a fin, con la llegada de la escuela solo pude leer como dos trabajitos de Catone pero este fin me toca ojear los tuyos de Yugi y Rebecca :3 asi que tratare de dejar un lindo review, saludos y un beso enorme!._

 ** _Catone Historias:_** _¡Me alegro! De verte nuevamente por este fic, pensé que lo habías abandonado y quería que volvieras solo para ver a Bell 100 metros bajo tierra xD o sufrir… leyendo tus hermosos reviews déjame decirte que ahora que lo analizo es verdad xD yo también vi ese hermoso Dorama y hasta ahora ha sido el único que he visto jaja xD curioso inconscientemente pensé en el, gracias por todo el apoyo y es un placer para mi continuar leyendo tus trabajos y los de Cote Darks :3._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _¡Besos y abrazos!_**


	20. Chapter 20 FINAL

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

 _ **Nota: En este fic aclaro algunas cosas:**_

 _ **1)Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 19: Fin parte II.**_

 _Lentamente abrió sus ojos y empezó a recordar lo último que paso antes de que cayera inconsciente ¡Bell! Esa loca la había adormecido y… ¿Dónde estaba? Alzo la mirada y se encontró con un viejo edificio, una mesa vieja de madera en un extremo y ella estaba en medio de la habitación amordazada en una silla, sus manos hacia atrás y los pies también estaban amarrados, intento luchar para ver si podía soltarse pero fue en vano entonces de las sombras salió una mujer de cabellera blanca y ojos perla._

—Miren quien despertó al fin— comento la chica de cabellera blanca, Tea frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué Bell?.

La Ishtar puso cara de enojada. —¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¿Eres estúpida o qué? Tú me robaste lo que yo más quería en este mundo a Yami.

—En primera Yami no te pertenece y en segunda ¿tanto alboroto por un muchacho que no te corresponde? ¡Eres una maldita loca! — le grito Tea.

Bell sonrió y después hablo. —Loca por amor y ya sé que estas esperando un hijo de mi amor, maldita ramera— le respondió Bell con toda la rabia que pudo, Tea al escuchar la oración solo pudo pensar en que la loca quizá le había inyectado alguna sustancia o lo que sea para perder él bebe luego de que esa idea terrible paso por su mente miro a Bell con odio. —Si le hiciste algo a mi bebe te juro por mi vida que…

No logro terminar porque Bell empezó a reírse a carcajadas. —¿Tú me juras? ¿Estás viendo en que penosa situación estas? — dijo para después acercarse a Tea y poner sus manos en la espalda de la silla e invadir el espacio personal de Tea. —Yo me encargare de que pases los peores momentos de tu maldita vida conmigo incluso hare que se engendró no nazca.

Tea no podía hacer mucho pero en un momento de enojo hizo su cabeza levemente hacia atrás y después la hizo para enfrente con fuerza logrando golpear a Bell en la boca y haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre recorriera la parte baja de su rostro. —Tienes valor maldita Gardner.

Dijo y en un acto rápido le soltó una bofetada haciendo que Tea girara la cabeza y además de que la mano de Bell quedara pintada en el rostro de la Gardner.

Ambas se miraron, Tea la miraba con un odio pero a la vez esa sensación de pánico mientras que Bell tenía mirada de disfrutar la situación, la tenía en sus manos.

5 horas habían transcurrido desde que Bell se había escapado, 5 horas donde Yami no supo nada de Tea, 5 horas en las que la loca Ishtar hizo lo que se le dio la gana con la pobre de Tea. Por otro lado Ishizu quien había buscado a su prima durante 2 largas horas decidió regresar a la mansión donde se encontró con Seto, Marik y Mokuba y este último corrió y la abrazo. —¡Ishizu! Estas bien me alegro mucho.

La morena lo abrazo con una leve sonrisa. —Si cariño, estoy bien— respondió y después miro a su novio y hermano. —Escapo y no se a donde pudo haber ido…

En eso en la habitación se escucha la risa de Marik Ishtar. —Sabes hermano después de saber que tú la ayudaste y del alcance de su locura no creo que reírse sea lo más conveniente.

—Sabes hermanita a veces tienes una lengua muy larga— le respondió divertido sin embargo Seto Kaiba lo tomo del cuello de la camisa enojado. —No le hables así a Ishizu ¿entendido?.

—Calma cuñado, lo que quiero decir es que nuestra prima al saber que Tea esperaba un hijo de Yami lo más lógico es que planee un último ataque en contra de la Gardner ¿no? ¿Por qué no llamas a Yami para asegurarnos?.

Ishizu analizo las palabras de su hermano y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, tomo su celular y llamo al mayor de los Mutou pero su angustia y terror crecieron más cuando el mismo Yami le dijo que Tea tenía mucho tiempo que había salido para su casa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Mutou, Yami estaba angustiado "Bell escapo y me temo que Tea pueda correr peligro ¿puedes contactarla?" Era lo único que pensaba Yami, esa oración que Ishizu le dijo ¿y si ya le había hecho algo? ¿Por qué no respondía sus mensajes? ¿sus llamadas? Aun cuando no eran novios, eran amigos y podía atender el celular, quizá sus padres sabían quizá solo quizás estaban exagerando y Tea estaba comiendo con sus padres o viendo televisión o alguna otra cosa en familia y por ello no atendía el móvil, llamo a casa de los Gardner. —¿Señor? ¿se encuentra Tea en casa?.

— _No, pensamos que estaría con ustedes ¿sucedió algo Yami?._

—Tengo que ser franco con usted Sr. Gardner y tampoco quiero que se alarme por favor trate de estar en calma, creo que Tea está en peligro.

— _¿Cómo que crees? Exijo que me digas ¿Dónde está mi princesa? Se supone que son sus amigos y la cuidan ¿Qué clase de amigos son ustedes?_ — empezó a hablar enojado el señor.

—Señor le pido que se clame, yo estoy igual o peor de preocupado por Tea se supone que debería estar en casa desde hace un par de horas— explico el chico de cabello tricolor. — _Mi princesa no regreso a casa pero escúchame bien jovencito si algo le llega a pasar a mi princesa no se los perdonare._

—Señor le prometo que encontraremos a Tea sana y salva.

— _No, ustedes ya han hecho suficiente ahora dejen que los adultos se encarguen de esto_ — y cuando Yami estaba por protestar el señor Gardner le colgó. —Maldición— dijo por debajo.

12 horas ¡12 horas y no se sabía nada de Tea ni de Bell! ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Yami estaba más que angustiado, caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación pensando, parecía que haría un hoyo en el piso, Yugi lo miraba preocupado aunque el pequeño también lo estaba. Minutos más tarde llegan a casa de los Mutou Ishizu, Seto, Mokuba y Marik por otro lado la misma Ishizu Ishtar se había encargado de contactar a los amigos de Yami para que fueran igual a su casa ponerlos al tanto de la situación.

—Tenemos una teoría— dijo la morena, estaban sentados en el piso en forma de circulo en la habitación de Yami. —¿Cuál? — cuestiono Rebecca quien estaba a un lado de Yugi.

—Creemos que Bell secuestro a Tea para causarle un gran dolor a Yami, ella ya sabe que Tea espera un hijo tuyo— dijo Ishizu mirando a Yami.

—No. No permitiré que esa loca lastime a Tea ni al bebe.

—Espera… ¿Tea esta embarazada? — interrogo Joey confundido, de hecho la mayoría tenía signos de interrogación en su cabeza con la reciente información, excepto Rebecca y Mai quienes ya lo sabían y por supuesto los Ishtar. —El punto es que ella puede lastimar a Tea y hacer que aborte o algo peor— comento Ishizu preocupada.

—…— Yami no dijo nada y en un impulso golpeo el piso con su puño, se había lastimado un poco la mano pero ¿Qué importaba? Fue una manera de desquitar su furia, se sentía tan inútil al no poder hacer nada. —Cálmate Yami— le dijo el Wheeler poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven pero este la quito con brusquedad y lo miro directo a los ojos transmitiéndole que tenía miedo, miedo de lo que le podía pasar a Tea. —¡Tu no entiendes! ¡Ella está embarazada! Y si algo le pasa yo…

Yami no pudo continuar, la simple idea de perderla era devastadora. —Tengo un plan.

Se oye hablar a un joven albino, todos lo voltean a ver. —Analicemos las cosas desde el punto de vista de Bell, si tenemos suerte Tea tiene su celular a la mano ¿Por qué no le marcamos mientras Yami habla con ella, rastreamos la llamada?.

—¿Eso se puede? — interrogo Tristán rascándose la cabeza. —Es fácil solo necesito una laptop y un cable USB.

—¿no deberíamos llamar a la policía? — cuestiono Serenity. —Aunque quisiéramos cariño sabes cómo funciona, deben pasar alrededor de 72 hrs para que la policía haga algo y en ese tiempo no sabemos que le pueda hacer la loca a nuestra Tea— dijo Valentine.

Y la rubia tenia razón, los padres de Tea habían ido a reportarla como desaparecida pero no les hicieron caso hasta que transcurrieran 72 hrs. Esto claro que los molesto pero la autoridad tenía la última palabra ¡maldita ley! No era justo, su niña estaba perdida y no los podían ayudar, la madre de la Gardner estaba destrozada ¿Qué le habrá pasado a su niña? El señor Gardner se limitaba a abrazarla y decirle que ella estaría a salvo, era lista y podía cuidarse sola, estaría bien, la encontrarían sana y salva.

Mientras tanto de regreso en el edificio abandonado, Bell ya había empezado a hacer de las suyas, había tirado de los cabellos de Tea, la había golpeado con sus propias manos, arañado los brazos y una pierna, bofeteado cuando Tea la maldecía, era un muñeco de trapo, su muñeco de trapo. —Eres una maldita, arderas en el infierno— escupió Tea con todo el veneno que pudo y entonces Bell sin previo aviso la golpeo en el abdomen haciendo que la joven de cabello castaño escupiera saliva. —¡ups! Casi golpe donde se está engendrando el bastardito, sabes Tea tengo muchos juegos en mente…

—Nos… encontraran… e iras a la cárcel Bell… lo sabes— dijo la castaña con dificultad. —Hay mi amor pero si ya lo hice ¿no lo ves? Cuando lleguen hasta este sitio, tu estarás muerta y yo lejos de Domino.

—Bell déjame ir, te prometo no decir nada pero por favor acabemos con esto— dialogo la Gardner, si tenía que tirar su orgullo al piso, lo haría con tal de salvar la vida de su bebe y la de ella, la ojiperla se acercó a ella empezó a acariciar su rostro y después su mano viajo a su cabello y lo estiro hacia atrás después acerco su rostro al de Tea invadiendo su espacio personal. —Yo decido cuando termina el juego.

Soltó a Tea de mala gana y después fue a la mesa de madera donde yacía una mochila negra la ojiperla estaba tarareando muy tranquilamente y de la mochila saco 2 revolver haciendo que el corazón de Tea empezara a acelerarse. —Mira Tea lo que conseguí para nuestro juego final, todos los hombres son tan fáciles de manejar menos Yami…

—Que… ¿Qué… piensas hacer con… eso? ¡Bell esto no tiene por qué terminar mal! — grito Tea desesperada ¿enserio iba a morir así? En manos de una loca.

—¡Cállate! — le respondió y le apunto con el revólver, Tea cerro los ojos muy fuerte y en eso empieza a sonar el móvil de Tea.

— _Tea ¿Tea? ¡Responde por favor!_ — exclamo Yami al escuchar que atendieron la llamada y mientras el trataba de hacer contacto, Bakura estaba trabajando lo más rápido posible para tener la ubicación de Bell.

— _Tea no se encuentra pero si gustas puedes dejarle un mensaje corazón_ — respondió Bell, en una mano tenía el celular y en la otra el arma.

— _Bell, no le hagas daño esto no tiene por qué terminar mal_ — dijo Yami, estaba aterrado, solo quería escuchar a Tea y saber que seguía bien. — _Awwwws ternurita ¿sabes? Lo mismo me dijo Tea hace rato y te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella, yo decido cuando se acaba este juego._

— _¡Auxilio! ¡Yami! ¡Ayuda!_ — grito la castaña desde la otra línea. — _¡Tea! ¡Tea! ¿me oyes? ¿estás bien?._

— _Te callas o te disparo así de fácil Tea, tu escoges_ — Dijo Bell irritada y sin previo aviso se escucha un disparo y después el ruido de la bala chocando contra un vidrio y los restos de este cayendo al piso. — _No estoy jugando._

El corazón de Yami se detuvo en seco, volvió a la normalidad cuando escucho los sollozos de Tea, Bakura le dio la señal de que alargara la conversación un poco más pero le era tan difícil hablar con esa loca, minutos después de contener la llamada con la lunática esta misma corto la llamada. — _Bueno primor es hora de que Tea y yo iniciemos el último juego, lamento decirte que una de las dos no saldrá viva para contarlo y la otra se ira lejos de esta porquería de ciudad, que lastima para Tea que ella será quien pierda_ — dijo y corto la llamada.

—¡Bell! ¡Bell! — grito Yami pero la llamada había finalizado. —¡Maldición! — exclamo.

—Yami y compañía tengo la localización de Bell, llegaremos en 15 minutos en auto.

Yami miro a Bakura y ahí encontró una esperanza para salvar a Tea, era ahora o nunca entonces analizo las cosas cerro los ojos un momento, tomo aire y lo dejo salir. —Tu, Joey, Tristán y Seto vienen conmigo.

Yugi cuestiono algo sentido por qué su hermano no quería que fuera con ellos y Yami puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Yugi. —Te necesito aquí, necesito que cuides a las chicas y a Mokuba ¿puedes hacerlo?.

Después de darle un abrazo a su hermano y mirar a las chicas se giró y hablo con la Ishtar. —Necesito que lleves a la policía al lugar donde están ellas, Bakura te pasara las coordenadas ¿cuento contigo? — interrogo el joven a lo que la morena asintió. Todos tenían algo que hacer y el tiempo no estaba a su favor.

15 minutos en los que Seto estuvo conduciendo y en los que ideas horribles llegaban a la cabeza de Yami, tenía un temor indescriptible solo quería llegar y asegurarse de que Tea estaba bien sin importarle que le pasara a él, quería salvarla. Habían llegado y justo cuando estacionaron el coche, una foto le llego a su celular, su mano empezó a temblar, el mensaje venía desde el teléfono de Tea. —Tengo miedo.

Dijo, Seto le quito el celular y abrió el mensaje quedándose perplejo. —Esto no es bueno, hay que ir lo más rápido posible y detener a Bell— dijo Kaiba, bajaron del coche dejando el celular de Yami en el auto y en este se podía ver una foto de Tea en la silla amarrada y un revolver apuntándole en la cabeza con un texto que decía "Mi amor, Tea y yo jugaremos a la ruleta rusa ¿Quién ganara?".

—¡Estás loca! Yo no jugare a eso— le respondió Tea enojada, ella no jugaría a ese estúpido juego, Bell sonrió. —Mira te lo dejare más fácil o juegas o te disparo con la otra que tiene todas la balas, tu escoges.

Bell camino hasta llegar con Tea y le desato una mano. —Cuidado con que intentes algo estúpido, te puede costar la vida Tea— la amenazo poniendo la revolver que tenía todas las balas en su nuca.

La Gardner estaba tan aterrada que cedió para jugar ese ridículo juego, la primera que inicio el juego fue Bell jalo del gatillo y nada le paso acto seguido le paso la pistola a Tea quien la tomo con su mano temblorosa, puso el arma en su cabeza. —Bell… hay otras maneras— le dijo.

—¡Cállate! Gala el gatillo o yo misma te disparo— le dijo enojada, Tea con todo el terror escrito en rostro y tardando unos segundos jalo del gatillo esperando lo peor… pero nada paso.

—Tienes suerte— le dijo Bell, tomo el arma y después jalo del gatillo y nada paso, le tocaba a Tea nuevamente, intento persuadir a Bell pero fue inútil una vez más con todo el miedo en su rostro jalo del gatillo y… nada.

Ya solo quedaban dos espacios, o era Bell o era ella. —Aquí decidiremos— dijo la ojiperla y se puso la pistola en la cabeza sin dudarlo jalo el gatillo y no le paso nada. —Hay Tea mala suerte ¿verdad?.

Le dijo apuntándole con la revolver con la que habían estado jugando y la otra la arrojó al suelo por donde estaba la mesa. —Sabes Tea…— empezó a hablar mientras la pistola apuntaba en la frente a Tea.

—Sé que esta experiencia jamás la vas a olvidar y quiero que todos los malditos días de tu vida recuerdes esto por siempre y que al despertar yo sea en lo primero que pienses…

Por otro lado Yami y el resto de los hombres estaban subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido posible, se podía escuchar las sirenas de la policía, el juego estaba por terminar y justo estando a unas escaleras de ellas los muchachos se quedaron en shock, un silencio invadió la habitación que estaba frente a ellos, el corazón de Yami se detuvo unas milésimas de segundos y reacciono apresurando el paso al igual que sus amigos y cuando accedieron a la habitación vieron a Bell Ishtar tendida en el suelo en un charco de sangre y una pistola cerca de ella a su lado una Tea Gardner que estaba pasmada, tenía sangre en su rostro, la joven giro su cabeza logrando hacer contacto visual con sus amigos pero de sus labios no salió palabra alguna simplemente empezó a llorar, todo había terminado.

Yami camino hasta ella, la desato y después la envolvió en un abrazo cálido dándole un beso en la frente. —Todo termino Tea.

La chica no se contuvo y se aferró a Yami, estaba tan asustada.

0o0o0oMeses despues0o0o0o0o0

—¿Cómo estas Tea? — interroga una rubia de ojos azules viendo a su amiga embarazada quien parecía que no le faltaba mucho para dar a luz, se encontraban en casa de la Gardner después de todo lo que ocurrió la visitaban con frecuencia además de que la joven y Yami empezaron sus visitas con el psiquiatra, Yami por los celos y Tea por el traumático episodio que paso con Bell.

—Bien, aunque estos últimos meses me he pasado de antojos, Yami me consiente demasiado— bromeo la Gardner, traía un vestido rosado de maternidad y unas sandalias sencillas.

—Cariño te vez adorable por cierto ¿tú y Yami regresaran? — interrogo Valentine.

—Pues… no lo sé Mai, estos meses nos hemos apoyado los dos mucho y estamos confiando uno en el otro pero eso no justifica que regresare con Yami, como dije antes no sería ni la última ni la primera madre soltera.

—Lo se cariño pero… no me vas a negar que lo has dejado de querer— le contesto Mai con una mirada de "no lo niegues".

La joven se sonrojo y justo cuando estaba por decir algo, sintió un dolor muy fuerte. —Aghhhh.

—¡Tea! — exclamaron las dos chicas preocupadas. —Ya viene…

Las dos rubias intercambiaron miradas entre si y luego pegaron el grito en el cielo. —¿Qué aremos? ¡ya viene el bebe! — grito Rebecca.

—¡No lo se! ¡No soy doctora! — le respondió Mai nerviosa pero en eso Tea se quejó otra vez. —Chicas, necesitare su ayuda…

Rebecca y Mai se miraron una a la otra y asintieron. —Dinos que hacer Tea— dijeron al mismo tiempo. —Rebecca llama a Yami y dile que ustedes me llevaran al hospital, haya lo veré y Mai necesito que me prepares una pequeña maleta con ropa y cosas de bebe.

Mientras Rebecca llamaba a todos los muchachos y a los padres de Tea, caminando de un lado a otro, Mai corría por toda la casa buscando las cosas que debería necesitar Tea, 5 minutos después ya estaban en el auto las rubias con la maleta y se dirigían al hospital. —¿Se nos olvida algo Rebecca? — le pregunta Mai.

La rubia se pone a pensar y después mira hacia atrás y luego intercambia miradas con Mai quien frena rápidamente. —¡Tea! — exclamaron las dos y rápidamente regresaron a casa por la mujer embarazada quien se quejó ¿Cómo era posible que olvidaran a la mujer que iba a tener el parto?.

Una vez llegaron al hospital todo siguió su curso, Tea entro en labor de parto y Yami la acompaño, una vez todo había terminado y la Gardner había dado a luz a una hermosa niña, tenía los ojos del padre y el cabello castaño como su madre.

En la habitación estaban los padres de Tea cargando a la bebe, Yami estaba sentado a su lado y en eso entran todos sus amigos incluyendo a Seto e Ishizu, hasta Marik estaba ahí.

Los jóvenes se acercaron para ver a la bebe, era hermosa. —Es tan pequeña y adorable— dijo Yugi y tomando una de las manitas de la bebe quien se encontraba profundamente dormida. —¿Cómo se llamara? — interrogo Rebecca.

—Su nombre será Yumi.

—Hola Yumi, saluda al tío Wheeler— dice Joey intentando que la bebe despertara. —Basta Wheeler no queremos que cuando despierte la bebe se ponga a llorar viendo tu rostro— dijo Seto Kaiba y todos empezaron a reír, todos menos Joey.

Entre bromas, risas y demás Yami Motou miro a Tea, ambos sabían que lo seguía no era fácil pero sería divertido ser padres o eso pensaban, ambos son nuevos en cómo ser padres pero se apoyarían el uno al otro, tiene a Yumi que será su pilar para estar fuertes en las adversidades que les tenga la vida.

 ** _"Las lecciones que no traen con ellas algo de dolor no valen la pena, después de todo nadie puede ganar algo sin haber sacrificado algo... Pero una vez que se haya superado ese dolor se gana un corazón lo suficientemente fuerte como para nunca más ser vencido si... Un 'corazón de acero_** **'"**

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Pues nada, la historia llego a su fin pero no del todo ¡aún falta el epilogo! Espérenlo… La verdad pienso publicarlo "pronto". La frase que inserte al final es de un anime llamado Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood y me gusto insertarla al final ya que ambos habían pasado por unas cuantas lecciones que trajeron consigo algo de dolor pero esto les ayudara para ganarse un "corazón de acero" y que este no sea vencido nuevamente._**

 ** _Me gustaría mucho saber ¿Qué les pareció el inicio de la historia? ¿les gusto conforme avanzo la historia? ¿Les pareció un cliché o si hubo algo novedoso en el fic? ¿Les gustaron las parejitas o les hizo falta protagonismo? ¿Qué les pareció el último movimiento de Bell? ¿les dio gusto que se matara ella misma? ¿Qué esperan en el epilogo? Y por último si preguntan ¿Cómo se me ocurrió el nombre de la bebe de Tea? Es fácil solo junte "Yu" de Yugi y "Mi" de Yami._**

 ** _OJO: Cuando la ponga "complete" será porque abre subido el epilogo, entonces… esto ¡no se acaba hasta que se acaba!._**

 ** _Tea Mutou:_** _¡Saludos! Gracias por todo el apoyo de la historia hasta el final, espero que el epilogo y el final sean de tu agrado un beso enorme y un abrazo._

 ** _Catone Historias:_** _Ah sido para mí un gusto poder traerles algo con lo que se puedan entretener unos minutos y que ahora llegue a su fin me pone nostálgica, me recibieron tan bonito en este tipo de fics que no quisiera dejar de escribir sobre Tea y Yami jaja pero primero debo pensar en buenos fics para entretenerlas y dejarlas en suspenso muajaja. Nuevamente Gracias por todo el apoyo en este tiempo y espero que el final y epilogo sean de tu total agrado, un beso y un abrazo enorme._

 ** _Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_** _: ¡Saludos! Me hace muy feliz que fuiste uno de los pilares que me animo a continuar con la historia y que ahora llego a su fin como se debe, el final lo tenía ya desde hace días pero la escuela no me dejaba jaja en fin espero que el final te guste sobre todo por la decisión loca que tomo Bell. Y así como les agradece haya arriba, te agradezco a ti por todo el apoyo en este tiempo del fic, un mega abrazo y un besote._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _¡Besos y abrazos!_**


	21. Chapter 21 Epilogo

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction: Recelo condenado.**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogo.**_

2 años pasaron desde el incidente de Bell ¿había afectado a los chicos? Claro pues cierta castaña seguía yendo a terapias junto con Yami ¿regresaron? Aun no, la vida continuo, todo siguió su curso, los chicos y las demás mujeres continuaron sus estudios Tea por su parte termino la preparatoria y por el momento se ocupa de Yumi al igual que empezó la universidad en carrera de comercio exterior ¿Quién la ayudaba? Contaba con la ayuda de sus padres y su abuela que estaba tan contenta con la pequeña Yumi por otro lado los padres de Yami usualmente iban a ver a la bebe o la sacan de paseo junto con el mencionado, esa bebe fue una hermosa luz en medio de la maldad de Bell. Esa Ishtar estaba muerta pero había dejado secuelas, Tea tenía pesadillas y siempre eran las mismas: Ella y Bell en aquel lugar justo en el momento en que le dijo "quiero que cuando despiertes lo primero que recuerdas sea a mí" y se escucha el ruido del gatillo. Dejando eso de lado tenemos que contar un poco de los demás…

Mai y Joey siguen casados y actualmente se han mudado a un departamento, ambos estudian y trabajan para resolver los gastos y se puede decir son un buen equipo, ambos se ayudan en las tareas del hogar y tienen tiempo para ellos solitos.

Rebecca y Yugi siguen juntos aunque cierto joven de cabellos tricolor planea dar el siguiente paso en la relación y me refiero al de pedir la mano de Rebecca Hawkins ¿Cuándo? Será un misterio.

Suficiente de esto y pasemos a una bella escena de Tea sentada en el patio mientras ve a su pequeña hija persiguiendo al gato, a su lado esta Rebecca y Mai. —Yumi es una niña muy energética y hermosa— dice la Valentine. —Lo sé, aunque yo quisiera tener algo de esa energía la escuela y ella me dejan agotada— comento la castaña.

Las chicas rieron un momento y después Rebecca miro a su amiga con seriedad. —Tea ¿has pensado en volver con Yami?.

—Por el momento no, estamos trabajando mucho en las terapias y está funcionando sin embargo aún no me siento lista para aceptarlo por completo, quizá más delante pueda aceptarlo y formar una linda familia con Yumi y el.

Ambas rubias asienten. La tarde había transcurrido dando lugar a la bella noche en Domino , la Gardner traía puesta su bata de dormir, en sus brazos yacía la pequeña Yumi profundamente dormida , la joven madre estaba sentada en una mecedora de madera unos minutos después se levantó y acostó a su hija en la cama poniendo en la orilla de la cama una muralla de almohadas, tomo su celular y le tomo una foto misma que le mando a Yami con un pequeño texto "Yumi te desea buenas noches" después se acostó y abrazo a su pequeña no antes de darle un tierno beso en la frente, esa niña había crecido tanto tenía el cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros y ondulado, sus bellos ojos que le recordaban tanto a Yami, era preciosa.

Tea empezó a divagar en su mente, recordando cómo había pasado todo, a pesar de ser domingo y que podía dormir hasta tarde, eran las 6 am cuando despertó y todo empezó a llegar a su mente lo último que rememoro fue el momento cuando le dijo a sus padres que estaba embarazada, ese momento donde pensó que su padre la bofetearía y la echaría de la casa (ideas de una joven asustada) y que su madre le diría cosas negativas sin embargo estaba completamente equivocada y los actos de sus padres la sorprendieron bastante pero la reconfortaron.

El Sr. Gardner simplemente se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo cálido. — _No estas sola._

Fueron las palabras más hermosas que Tea pudo escuchar, su madre se había incluido en ese tierno abrazo. — _Te apoyaremos si lo que deseas es tener al bebe_ — dijo la señora y cuando ambos se separaron, la miraron serios. — _¿Sabes quién es el padre? ¿Se hará responsable?_ — interrogo el señor Gardner.

La joven asintió y empezó a contar su historia, como había ocurrido todo, parecía que su madre en ciertas ocasiones estaba molesto pero a final de cuentas ya había pasado todo y no quedaba de otra más que continuar y así lo hicieron ahora ellos son abuelos y aman demasiado a su única y primer nieta. Por otro lado en alguna casa de Domino un joven de cabellos tricolor estaba viendo una foto de su hija durmiendo y soltó una sonrisa, sus padres lo apoyaban con las sesiones del psicólogo además de que cuando conocieron a la hija de Yami y Tea, esa pequeña les robo el corazón en cuestión de segundos bien dicen que "nieto amansa a abuelo".

0o0o0o0

Ahora nos centramos en el cementerio de Domino, en una lápida que tenía las siguientes letras escritas:

"Bell Ishtar, 1998-2017"

Había una mujer que estaba desde hace rato mirando esa lapida, en su mano derecha tenía un pequeño ramo de flores blancas, 4 para ser exactas amarradas con un listón rojo con lentitud se acercó más y se inclinó para dejar el ramo en aquel pedazo de mármol. —No creí verte por aquí, Tea Gardner.

Escucho la castaña a sus espaldas y cuando se giró se encontró con Marik Ishtar. —Yo… sentí que tenía que venir— respondió la mujer un poco nerviosa ¿tenía? Fue lo que se preguntó Marik mentalmente. —¿Te sientes culpable por su muerte? Fue su decisión— dijo Marik.

—Quizá si la hubiéramos ayudado a tiempo…

El chico soltó una risa. —Eres igual de ingenua que mi hermana Ishizu— dijo el joven para después mirarla directo a los ojos, el chico estaba vestido formalmente y tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos. —No deben culparse por lo que sucedió, ella escogió morir además aunque sea mi prima ya sabía que le faltaba un tornillo.

—Pero nosotros…

Marik se acercó a ella. —Basta Tea, no te culpes ni tu ni Ishizu deben culparse por lo que sucedió ahora tú tienes una prioridad y se llama Yumi ¿no? Y hablando de la pequeña ¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Yami? ¿ya le diste el "si" nuevamente?.

—No.

—¿Enserio? Pero 2 años de terapia es mucho tiempo ¿no te parece que lo haces esperar demasiado? — cuestiono el joven. —No me siento preparada aun para estar con él.

—¿Cuánto más vas a tener que soportar estar lejos de ese hombre? Es claro que lo sigues queriendo de no ser el caso ¿Por qué no has tenido otra relación?.

—Bueno y desde cuando ¿le tengo que dar explicaciones a un Ishtar de mi vida privada? — respondido la Gardner un poco a la defensiva, Marik alzo sus manos en forma de rendirse. —Tranquila, los consejos que te doy son para que seas más feliz además… Te diré una cosa Tea, cuando una persona está enamorada de alguien es paciente y espera sin embargo todo tiene un límite y si no se ve respuesta de aquella persona ¿Qué caso tiene seguir intentándolo? A lo que me refiero es que si tú te freseas mucho ¿crees que Yami aguantara la situación? ¿Aceptaras verlo con alguien más que no seas tú?.

La chica gira su cabeza y se cruza de brazos. —Él está en todo su derecho, no me importa.

Marik la miro frunciendo el ceño. —¡Oh vamos mujer! ¿de verdad eres tan orgullosa? Por una vez deja de pensar en ti y piensa mejor en tu hija ¿crees que Yumi sería feliz sabiendo que sus padres viven separados? ¿Por qué no mejor intentarlo con Yami y ver si funciona? Después de todo si las cosas ya no son iguales ¿Qué puede pasar? Ya no hay una Bell Ishtar que los intente separar, son gente grande de 21 años y pueden arreglar las cosas con madures ¿no?.

Tea Gardner se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Marik, de cierta forma tenia razón ¿Qué tal si lo intentaba con Yami? ¿Qué tal si todo era mejor?, la joven suspiro. —No pensé que un Ishtar en especialmente Marik me diera consejos sobre el amor.

—Algún día me lo agradecerás Tea y no es necesario que vuelvas a esta lapida, nunca más.

Ambos se miraron y por último se dieron un apretón de manos. Varios días después de estar analizando todas las palabras de Marik Ishtar, la misma Tea Gardner le había pedido a Yami que se vieran en el parque de Domino, tenía algo importante que decirle….

Ella se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa pues no lo haría esperar, a lo lejos logro divisar una silueta quien le estaba dando la espalda, entre más se acercaba más se daba cuenta que era él.

Yami lentamente se giró y miro a la chica correr, el joven soltó una sonrisa. —Yami…— dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¿Está todo bien Tea? ¿Yumi está bien? — cuestiono rápidamente. —Yo… tengo algo importante que decirte…

La joven lo miro directo a los ojos y tomo todo el valor que pudo. —Es verdad que aun siento algo de temor por tus celos pero… Realmente te quiero y necesito apostar que regresando a tu lado y junto con nuestra hija, todo será mejor…

Tea no continuo porque vio la expresión de Yami, el joven estaba sorprendido, analizo las palabras de aquella mujer y se preparó para responder. — _Tea por algo estoy yendo al psicólogo, no me des motivos para quererme apartarme, me diste el mejor motivo para querer estar contigo: los 3 juntos como una familia, si aún tienes dudas déjame demostrarte que he cambiado en estos 2 últimos años haciendo algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo: Quererte a ti y a Yumi. Es verdad Tea, no puedo apostar por ser el amor de tu vida o el último porque el futuro es incierto pero día con día quiero que ambos estemos seguros de eso, que aspiremos a ser el único y ultimo amor del otro…_

—Yami…— fue lo único que salió de sus labios. — _Aun no termino Tea, quiero que sepas que mientras yo siga vivo, Tú y Yumi tienen todo de mí, ustedes se volvieron mi mundo._

La joven se conmovió ante tales palabras y no pudo evitar el abrazarlo acto que fue correspondido, Yami se deleitó con el aroma que desprendía la chica y ella se sintió feliz de poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos, lo había extrañado tanto, el camino no sería fácil pero hey nadie dijo que lo seria o ¿si?, se apartaron un poco solo para intercambiar miradas, Yami la sujeto lo suficientemente como no querer soltarla pero tampoco para lastimarla, ella estaba igual de algún modo no quería separarse, sus ojos viajaron a los labios del joven y el también mirada esos labios rosados que moría por probar, lentamente fueron acortando la distancia hasta que sus bocas se unión en un tierno beso, Yami la atrajo más hacia él.

Ambos soltaron una risa, aun cuando se separaron del primer beso, se miraron nuevamente y las palabras sobraron, volvieron a unirse y esta vez el beso fue más profundo y lleno de cariño.

0o0o5 años despues0o0o

¿Qué ocurrió en estos 5 años? Bueno para ser exactos Tea y Yami formalizaron su relación y se casaron ahora Tea está esperando su segundo hijo, ambos habían terminado la universidad y tenían un buen empleo, la joven apenas tenía 3 meses de embarazo, desde hace algún tiempo ya vivian solos más bien desde el momento en que se casaron.

No fueron los únicos, Yugi y Rebecca lograron casarse pero no tenían tanto tiempo como Tea y Yami, la rubia y el más joven de los Mutou apenas tenían un año de casados mismo en el que disfrutaban uno del otro ¿Qué si tenían diferencias? Claro que sí, todo el mundo tiene problemas pero ¿hay que sacrificar los buenos tiempos por eso? No, Yugi y Rebecca sabían arreglar sus asuntos.

Por otro lado Mai y Joey que son los que más tiempo llevan juntos, son padres de unos bellos gemelos, una niña con cabello rubio y ojos purpura, un rubio con ojos del mismo color quienes ya tiene 3 años de edad y el Wheeler está deseoso de tener más hijos con la mujer que ama sin embargo todo a su tiempo ya que la misma Mai Valentine juro no tener más hijos, tener gemelos era una bendición pero a la vez un gran trabajo criarlos.

Serenity y Tristán, su historia fue enredada pero al final no terminaron juntos, se dieron cuenta que era cariño de amigos, unos muy buenos amigos por otro lado Bakura estaba estudiando en el extranjero y usualmente les mandaba texto a sus amigos o les hacía video llamada, en la última les había contado que había conocido a una chica muy linda, quizá era la indicada, el joven albino había optado por una carrera larga, doctor.

Seto e Ishizu estaban en preparativos para su boda, misma donde esperaban que todos los amigos de Yugi y el mismo asistieran, ellos se habían ido por la carrera de arqueología más que nada a Ishizu le apasionaba la historia de Egipto y por eso quería ir ahí a investigar, Seto tenía la misma pasión que su novia y ambos irían a ese lugar a investigar pero antes tenían una boda que planear. ¿Recuerdan al cambiado Marik? Pues si había cambiado, ahora era calmado y había retomado sus estudios, tomo la opción de una carrera en derecho penal, le agradaba la idea defender a las demás personas.

* * *

 ** _Simplemente quiero agradecerles por todo lo el apoyo que me dieron cuando más lo necesite a ustedes que hicieron realidad esto._**

 ** _¡Gracias!._**

 ** _*Tea Mutou,_**

 _ ***Catone Historias,**_

 ** _*Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love,_**

 ** _*Semayet,_**

 ** _*Juleysi,_**

 ** _*Dartz seta,_**

 ** _*Nyrak._**

 ** _Gracias por todos sus reviews y apoyo ¡son lo mejor!._**

 ** _¡Besos y abrazos!._**


End file.
